


The Devils Shadow

by OakenFox



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, Follows Anime more so than game, Grammatical errors, To Be Edited, What Was I Thinking?, incorrect use of terms, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakenFox/pseuds/OakenFox
Summary: Completely self indulgent mess of writing that follows Season 1. TDS is a young dumb OC-hime who wants more out of life but that's asking a bit much in this 'era', follow her around as she runs from her problems any chance she gets.
Relationships: Chousokabe Motochika/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Shadows Dawn - 01

A/N 2020: **WARNING** This is an _**OLD**_ self indulgent story I had cluttering my hard drive. I wrote it within a month with **very little research**. At the time I had no internet and relied on school breaks and library hours to do any such 'research' and USB's were out of my price range back then. _Super poor child._ But it kept the depression away and despite... the amount of _cringe_ I feel at some chapters _because god I wanted to keel over in humiliation at a few points_ , I rather enjoyed the writing style that it was written in... for the most part. I had a mock-up for season 2 but I obviously drained my creative reserves for this story because I began the process of re-writing it 3 months later apparently. (And it looks hella more intriguing being more original content-y and less 'woe is my hime life' kinda wish I kept at it but I only have 2 chapters written.) Which brings me to the other warning, there will be grammatical errors, incorrect usage of titles and some deadend conversations/questions that just don't get answered. If you find yourself invested and confused, feel free to ask and I will scrounge up an answer for you. Otherwise, continue at your own risk.

≧◉◡◉≦

Warm thermals lifted it high up into the sky, it floated among them momentarily as he scanned the ground below. The green canopy of forest moved like the ocean to the south and east. The speckled brown hawk focused on the tiny figures moving about the compound of a castle, humans, going about their daily lives. An air of apprehension, not one of nervousness he knew, but one of excitement. Something was going to happen, he felt this premonition seep into his bones the past week, the humans atmosphere just encouraged it. What could possibly happen to this land? He had lived fore many a year and seen many battles, something this land was used to and was quite common to happen. He himself participated in it many times, he didn’t mind, he found a purpose in it. 

A sharp whistle sounded through the air, it was long and low, he knew it well. She was calling for him. Was it time for him to work? He tipped his wings, eager to be in her presence, he soared through the air to meet his companion. 

Far below, within the compound walls, she sat on top of one of the many blue plated roofs, forefingers in her mouth as she blew a long low whistle, one she had practiced long on and now knew it by heart. Her dark hair blew off her shoulders as a gust of wind graced the rooftops, she heard the distinct flap of wings and held out her arm, bracing herself as the large speckled hawk landed on it. In honesty he wasn’t that big but he did the job he was trained to do and she loved him. 

“Hey there, hope you found something to eat, you got a flight ahead of you.” She talked to him, though his piercing yellow eyes stared elsewhere, his head sometimes suddenly twitching to twist one way or the other as if he suddenly heard a loud bang. “You’re always so observant. I sometimes wish you could just block out everything else around us and just focus on me.” she smiled at him before popping open the tiny canister on his left leg and placing the rolled up paper she had prepared into it.

She reached into the pouch that hung at her side and held up the treat in front of the bird. Suddenly his head stopped listening to everything else and focused on the tasty morsel. 

“Fly to Brother.”

The hawk screeched, he knew where to go, his legs shifted, his feathers ruffling slightly as he waited for the treat, “Fly Kei.” she gave it to him, with a great beat of his strong wings he was out of sight within seconds. 

“Lady Iorihime!” 

Turning to where the voice came from, she wondered who it was who was calling for her. She disappeared from the roof in a rush of wind and smoke. 

Appearing in the gardens, she had enough time to make herself look respectable before one of her fathers servants rushed up to her.   
“Yes?” she asked in a simple tone, she never enjoyed being called to her father, she knew it was this reason this man was even being sent.

“Your father wishes to speak with you immediately.”

She struggled not to frown at the sudden thoughts of the last meeting they had together and instead nodded at the man, “Thank you.”

She followed him, an escort, she scoffed at the thought, its not like she didn’t know her own home. Had she said it out loud one of her retainers, none nearby thank god, would have scolded her and said it was only proper manners. They came to her fathers apartments and with a light knock on the frame of the shoji and an introduction, she entered. She walked to the center of the room to take her place on a soft pillow in front of a wall of bamboo shades. Behind them she knew would sit her father, smoking from a long black and white pipe, an expression of frustration on his war-hardened face.   
She kept her eyes on the floor, she heard him let out a long, low breathe, exhaling a batch of smoke that scented the room, clinging to the furniture and soft material. She herself enjoyed the smell, she guessed it was only due to the fact that she grew up with it in their home and outings. 

“We have to discuss this sooner than later, you know this,” his voice thundered in the room, the strong and smooth vibrations made her want to shake. He was upset, she knew.

“Father-sama, I do not wish to marry. I do not wish to be forced upon a stranger!” her hands gripped the sleeves of her kimono tightly, her eyes staring at the floor hard, wishing she could stare at her father like this.

“Iiori!” she flinched, wishing she had not done so, she wanted to be strong in front of her father, “You are the only heir to my dynasty! You carry the burden of producing a heir to further our clan! It is your actions that will decide the fate of our clan, whether you will commit to a marriage and consummate it or remain barren and end our line!”

His words weighed heavily, she bit her lip, “There is still brother-”

“He is no longer your brother. He is filth!” Her father suddenly stood, she shrunk in on herself, wishing that somehow she knew a way to calm him, but no, that knowledge died with her mother. “I have decided already! You are to wed one of the Lords living nearby to provide an alliance to strengthen our clans militia and standing.” 

She bolted upwards, “W-What?! Father-sama! I do not consent to this sudden decision!” she shouted, anger filling her veins more than the fear or pain she felt.

“Sudden? It is hardly sudden! We’ve been discussing this for over three months now!” he stepped through the bamboo shades and stood over his daughter, “I’ve made preparations with Lord Ieyasu Tokugawa.”

She sat there, staring at him with large blue-violet eyes. Had he gone mad? Did he no longer care for his daughters happiness? She’s only ever heard of Ieaysu Tokugawa, he was supposedly a ‘hardy man’ and generous warlord. She didn’t even know what he looked like! Who was he? There was no way she’d ever be happy with a man she did not know. Her shoulders tensed. That is not how marriage works though these days… To wed and give birth to a heir was her job. No matter how pitiful or degrading it seemed to her, it was supposed to be a well honored position. She would wed, be bedded by a man, produce a heir, and as long as she held her tongue, live a long, healthy life as the princess she was, and if it came down to it she might fall in love with this… Iieaysu Tokugawa man. It’s not what I want though. Why do I have to be born into such a position as this?… no. You’re lucky to be born into this position. Damn it. Luck. Luck, luck, luck. Damn my luck. I wish luck would piss my royal rear end and-

“Do you understand me?” she suddenly realised he had asked her a question. “You will be travelling to him in a week, you will marry him and you’ll be happy.”

She frowned at this as looked away, “Had you and mother had an arranged marriage? I hardly think she’d want this for her daughter.” He stiffened at the comment of him and his deceased love, She swallowed hard, fingernails gripping through her kimono into her skin, “But I understand completely.” she whispered, it was quiet but her father heard it clearly.

After a moment she disappeared in a rush of wind and shadow that appeared from nowhere.   
He stood there, staring at the spot his daughter sat, two feathers rested where she was, several drops of water stained the floor. Silently, he cursed himself for his actions. His beloved, oh sweet beloved, he thought of her bright smile and warmth, oh sweet beloved, forgive me. 

= = = = ≧◉◡◉≦ = = == = = =

She had little time but she stayed up late every night once her maids had left, thinking their newly engaged princess was fast asleep, she would get up and dress in clothes her brother once wore and sneak out for a few hours each night. It was her time to be her, her time to be alone without heavy responsibilities and appearances to keep up. She thought it through the first night, going through every scenario she could when she decided it was worth the shot. 

So, each night, she’d sneak out and with a hessian sack, she’d scavenge supplies and food, bit by bit, for her cook was rather serious about the food stock, he’d notice if too much rice was taken or that his spices were suddenly running low. During other nights she’d have gone to the medical wing of the tiny clan she lived in and take a roll or two of bandages and salve ointment. 

She had a good idea of what she was going to do by time her hawk came back, five days later, with a reply from her brother. In two days time she was supposedly going to be on her way to Ieyasu Tokugawa of the Tokugawa clan, but she refused to be arranged into a marriage! No matter how much happiness her father promised! She knew that if she listened she would only live in regret. Regret of not being able to live her life the way she wanted, regretting to be tied down in one land to bear children, regret not making the decision to be free like her brother. Then… She shook her head at the last thought, her brother hadn’t chosen to be free.   
She sighed, no matter, she stared at the night sky, it was clear, the moon was no where in sight and yet the land seemed to glow in erethral light. The stars twinkled at her. Her father will have to reconsider his rushed decision. She was the one who chose who’s children she bore, for she did want them, she knew the weight her shoulders carried and knew the consequences if she did not bear. But her life was still young and she wanted to live it the way she wanted to until she found the man that would take her heart. 

This was the final night before the travel to her fiancé’d lands, she had thrown on her garb, loose black pants with a simple white sash tying around the waist and a lose black top with a hood. Her face was hidden behind a red obi mask, her hands protected by thick gloves and two short swords strapped to her back. 

She stepped lightly on the roof of her home. This was it. She looked across the lands she always had wished to travel more often, she had spent hours up here, day after day, thinking, watching, yearning. Now, she thought, ‘today I take my stand and live my life.’ With that thought in mind she crouched as if to jump only to disappear like she usually did, in a swirling wind of smokey shadows. 

Two feathers drifted off in the night air, with it, the scent of honey followed.

= = = = ≧◉◡◉≦ = = == = = =

A/N 2013:  
Yes, a cliched beginning. Runaway princess because she doesn’t want to marry. Ohh! The consequences of her selfishness! Sorry for such a lame beginning, lol, but as much as I hate this type of story, it’s the only way I thought would mold easily into the story plot I made. I usually do my beginnings last compared to meaty insides of the story.


	2. Protege Shadow- 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you know you could change the publication date? I'll be following whatever days I have 'last modified'. Don't expect chapter summaries or A/N because I struggled to get through some of these, this is like airing out my dirty laundry. TT;;

= = = = ≧◉◡◉≦ = = == = = =

She sipped her tea, the flavour subtle and soothing to her sore body and chilled core. She had travelled almost two weeks and her body ached, she stayed out of villages as much as she could and strayed away from battles, a few of them she had… troubles, simplest to say, with enemy ninja and she was exhausted but she smiled in her company. The soft mat set out under the large cherry blossom tree made the atmosphere very welcoming and royal. It was this elegance, she guessed, that she grew up with that made her feel comfortable. The only thing out of place was…

Her eyes glanced beside her to the tall, muscular ninja who stood over her, his arms crossed and his posture never wavering its form, as if ready to jump into action without a seconds notice. Though he never said a word, she knew that if she did anything wrong, her life would be cut short by this man… or at least that’s the vibe she got from him. So, here she sat, sipping her tea like nothing was wrong, which, really, nothing was wrong. But she couldn’t help but feel like a child who got caught doing something bad.

Across from her sat Ujimasa Hojo, the elderly man was smiling contently, his own tea in his hands as he rattled on about some great war his previous ancestor was in and how great the Hojo clan was. Her eyes travelled to the high walled castle, not a crack in sight, the ground, every brick in place to utmost perfection and the cherry blossom tree above, in perfect condition since it sprang from the ground many generations ago. 

“wouldn’t you say it’s beautiful?” Hojo chuckled to himself, Iiori couldn’t help but give a warm smile and nodded.

“Yes Master Hojo, it is very beautiful.”

Hojo was delighted to have a young woman about his castle, it was fresh company and he enjoyed a new chance of being able to tell age-old tales. Though, he did have to wonder now that she seemed more comfortable, “So, Iiori was it? Yes? Well, I hope you don’t mind me asking but it is my land so I have a right to know, what were you doing travelling out by yourself? You’re not some enemy ninja are you?” he chuckled to himself at that, this girl an enemy ninja? Had she been, Kotaro would’ve taken care of her long ago!

Unsure of how to respond, she knew that these questions would come from someone eventually but she didn’t expect so soon. “I… uh, come from a village a little southwest of here… a lot southwest of here actually. I was passing through to meet my brother but… his directions were a little… confusing and I guess I got lost. I decided to rest and that’s when Kotaro-sama found me.” she explained, it wasn’t all a lie, more closely tied to the truth than anything. 

“Ohhh? Your brother you say? Why didn’t he just send an escort for a Lady like yourself?”

“Huh? I’m not-!” she stopped as Hojo laughed, as if something was overly amusing. Iiori flushed, what was funny?! 

“Young Lady, I know when I see a royal. You’re too fine of a gem, your manners are uncanny to that of a lord, you speak as smooth and polite as one at court and your personal appearance, minus your drab clothes and cuts, its free of any infectious disease and hard work.”

She sat there, eyes wide, stunned at his observation, was she that obvious?? And free of hard work?! Hardly, she’s worked hard in her life! She didn’t become who she was just by learning court manners all day. 

“Now, tell old Ujimasa, what’s a Lady like you running from?”

She frowned at the perceptive old man, “You got a keen eye Ujimasa-sama. Alas, I guess there’s no avoiding it now that it’s asked huh? I left my home because my father was forcing me into an arranged marriage I did not want.” She explained cooly.

“A marriage? I would have thought a young woman like yourself would be thrilled at the prospect of such a thing! It’s an honour to be wed and to bear the clan new heirs!” 

Iiori almost scoffed, Ujimasa was stuck in the old ways and he would not see anything in her perspective. She wouldn’t press the issue and decided to let it drop completely.

“I was heading to see my brother for advice. Should he see it as my best option then I’ll go back, if not then I was going to stay with him until I found my own path.”

“Hmm,” Hojo thought absently to himself, “Well, would you like Kotaro to escort you? He could do it no time flat. Where’s your brother?”

She thought about this, wondering whether or not to tell him. The North-eastern Lords tended to… fight, constantly. “…Oshu… “ Hojo tensed, she quickly waved her hands, “No, no! He’s a vagabond! He travels constantly, he’s currently somewhere south of Oshu, North of these lands Lord Ujimasa.” That much was true, she thought as Hojo’s form loosened. 

“That’s a couple days away still…”

“It is alright Lord Ujimasa, you’ve been kind to me already. I can make my way through to the North just fine if you grant me a day or two here at your castle so I can rest.”

He nodded, “It’s very nice to have someone fresh to talk to, but, the lands are in war and I will have Kotaro escort you, he’s a very skilful warrior! He’ll get you to Oshu as quick as a snip!” he grinned, making a ‘snipping’ action with his fingers.

-

Several hours later, after a long conversation about the land, and the blossoms on the cherry tree and many other trivial things as they ate supper, Iiori was able to have a hot bath, her muscle cramps loosened and disappeared almost instantly. She stayed in as long as she could, until the scented water started to lose its comforting heat and her fingers and toes were turned into prunes so, reluctantly, she got out and was now in her room. It was a guest room for nobles, large but moderate in its furnishings. A simple bamboo shaded wall allowed privacy should someone enter, behind it a large futon was laid out, by it her things were lain in a neat and tidy row. She smiled, allowing herself to plop down into the futon, curling under the covers the blanket trapped the heat and she snuggled closer. 

All her cares and worries faded away that moment. It was just her and herself. 

She sighed, smiling.

-

The wind rushed by, the only sound that permitted the forest was the soft, melodious chirping of the birds. Kotaro and Iiori travelled through the northern forests, had been actually for a few days. Kai had gone out with a letter early in the morning before she and Kotaro had left Ujimasa and he had not returned yet. Kai was smart and he was fast, it should not take him this long to return. So, in an attempt to reach the bordering forests where she knew he was last at in hopes that he would still be there. She and Kotaro reached the borders that morning and yet no evidence was left that she could see that her brother was ever there. It was worrying to say the least but even more so, her guilt at keeping Kotaro away from his master for so long. 

“Kotaro.” she said aloud to the ninja, her words seeming to be snatched away by the wind but he managed to hear her still and stopped on a large branch of a tree. “I thank you for escorting me this far but I cannot allow you to follow any further. I have kept you from your duties as Ujimasa Hojo’s guard. “

He stood there, his head had turned slightly in her direction as if he could see her through his visor. She actually had no doubt that in a way he could indeed see her. She had learned over the past few days that Kotaro had a very different perception of the uses of his senses than others. She envied that. 

“…”

He didn’t say anything, he never said anything. She frowned, why did he never say anything?

“Kotaro, please leave, I can manage on my-” Air rushed by her head, she blinked… gasping.

Kotaro stood inches away from her, a knife at her throat.   
‘W-What? K…Kotaro… was this your mission? To kill me?‘ Too shocked to say anything she let Kotaro make the final move.

He backed up, arms folding over his chest. Her knee’s gave out and she gasped, not realising she was holding her breath. Her heart pounded, gently she raised a hand to her throat, unable to conceive yet in her mind that it had not been sliced open just now. Her fingers ran over smooth skin and she relaxed slightly with this knowledge. 

She glared at Kotaro, “…” why? Why did he just do that? “Why would you…?!”

He shifted, his unseen gaze directed behind her. She risked the glance and saw several kunai stuck in the trunk of the tree, clearly outlining her head. He could’ve killed her anytime and yet he wasn’t- hadn’t, didn’t. She frowned at him, what was this? What was he trying to accomplish by doing this…

“You could’ve killed me…” she muttered, angry, “At anytime you’re saying… Tch. That much is obvious.” he turned towards her, arms still crossed as if he was still waiting for the answer to an unasked question. Her shoulders slumped as she realized, “So… I can’t manage on my own.”

His presence changed yet he had not moved or made a sound. She didn’t get it, he was a ninja of far higher ranking than she, why did he expect more? She handled herself this far! Though, she regretted upon admitting this, she had avoided confrontation as much as possible and she did survive those ninja, just barely. Even now the scratch among her cheeks and those on her arms were in their final stages of healing. 

She looked elsewhere but his figure, “Why would you care? You’re on nothing but an errand for your Lord. I am simply… Iiori, a traveller passing through. I may not be greatly skilled against one such as you but I am skilled enough to survive if just barely!” her eyes snapped back to him. 

He glanced sideways, somehow she got the feeling of being scoffed at. Indignation rippled through her. How dare he…! She was Iiorihime of Okku! She deserved…!

She stopped, her fists that had clenched in her indignation, slowly lowering, “…Damn,” she cursed silently, glaring at the tree under her. What was she thinking? Iiorihime of Okku? Flaunting that name as if it was a whip. Was she that vain? She had become just like her father…. Her eyes gazed up at the ninja. 

“Teach me.”

He remained silent.

“Kotaro Fuma of Odawara,” she stood up, “teach me so I May survive on my own! Please, I ask you!” she clenched her fists in determination.

In a fluid movement he removed one of the twin blades from his back, she held her ground. He lightly touched it on her shoulder then in a slow movement brought it to his chest. Her eyes widened… was this his way of…?!  
“ah! Really? Thank you Kota… Master Kotaro!” She grinned, ear to ear as she bowed deeply, pleased to have been accepted, “I wish to learn everything that I can! What will my first lesson be??”

His hand touched her bowed head before she could react, there was a tug and a swift ‘Schrrring’. Smiling still, she watched agape as strands of her hair fell past her eyes and to the forest floor below. 

….

Her… Her hair…

A distance away, a girls scream could be heard and all the birds, disturbed by the noise flew away to a safe distance. A speckled hawk, flying overhead for some time now felt a disturbance in this sudden change of atmosphere. The thermals were changing and so were the tides of fate.


	3. Discharged Shadow- 03

Silent, she listened. Her eyes closed, she watched with eyes that did not see. Several years had passed and in it, she was taught by her master, Kotaro Fuma when he was around. The lands were in turmoil more than ever and she was out on a patrol. Several years ago, she left home as a naïve girl, barely skilled enough in her arts to deflect a blow, to escape a hopeless marriage and seek refuge with her ‘vagabond’ brother but never got to it and instead asked Kotaro Fuma to be her master and teach her his way of the ninja. In that time, he did teach her things, as hard as it was to be taught by a mute, it took months for her to develop enough understanding and skill to move on. In those long months she would only have herself most of the time, her Master was a mercenary for hire to the highest bidder and she did not care to travel where she was not needed, or wanted really. She had learned Kotaro constantly worked for either Ujimasa or Hisamasa and she preferred the old man over the arrogant antique collector.

Her brother, as sad as she was to not have been able to see him over the past few years, she was still able to keep in contact via Kai. She sometimes envied Kai, he was able to see him almost all the time. Anyways, her brother, Souji, had left Oshu several days earlier and had explained he was busy with other things going on in his life that he could not have looked after her like she had thought. She had been angry at herself for a while, how could she have just gone out and make herself a burden? Then she had decided it was the best thing, she had wanted to walk her own path, she should not have to use Souji as a crutch.

She opened her eyes, “Report.” a ninja of lower ranking appeared behind her.

“Iiori-sama, Master Kotaro Fuma has returned.”

Her eyes widened slightly, this early?

-

Arriving back at Odawara castle, she was excited to see her master, oh its been two long months! Though this was an early return! She wished she could go greet him right away, it was not hard to find him but she knew her report came first. Since becoming Kotaro’s underling she has been working for Ujimasa at a small sum per month. Though since she had still been learning she had made sure that their contract for the first couple years was only to be a scout and be Ujimasa’s guard when Kotaro had taken another job somewhere else. It was a simple duty that didn’t require too much work, a simple poisoning of the attacker and he was subdued before he even breached the inner wall, no less the castle doors. 

Focusing as she walked, she disappeared without the need for disturbance. Appearing in Ujimasa’s council on her knees, she quickly spoke, “Lord Ujimasa, I have returned.”

“Iiori-san, how was it?”

She sat straight with a clear expression and gave her report, “As the council surmised, Takeada has formed a formidable force and is currently moving north.”

“And what of the One-Eyed-Dragon?”

“No current movement from the North Sir. It’s been quiet.”

“Hmm…Very good.” he glanced at Kotaro, “Kotaro, you and Iiori get the troops ready. I want them guarding my castle! The Hojo clan will NOT go down easy!”

Iiori wanted to frown at these plans, Hojo was a fool to think that his army would be able to fend off Takeada’s horse battalion within his castle walls, “Lord, I suggest we take further action to protect Odawara Castle, it cannot-”

“Silence! Iiori-san, you will hold your tongue when I make my decisions!” Hojo snapped.

She bowed her head, “Yes M’lord,”

He didn’t say another word besides huffing through his nostrils, with that, both she and Kotaro disappeared from the room. She appeared outside on the castle grounds and sighed. Hojo had become wary and far more senile as of late, anything out of line or what he sees as against him he rebukes as treason. He held the Hojo clans name far too high above him when he should be thinking of his soldiers.

A swish of air sounded lightly, she turned and smiled at her Master. “It’s good to see you again Master Kotaro. You’re back sooner than expected.”

He nodded. Then with a turn, he walked towards the castle armoury with Iiori close behind before they both disappeared. Over the past few years she had been able to understand him better than when she first tried communicating with him. It was one of the first skills, among many, that she learned to do in her first few months of training under him. Him, being a man of very few words, was hard to train under but somehow… there was a sense about him that she eventually was able to… well, translate wouldn’t quite be the word for it… but, his actions spoke more than words. In those tiny actions or mood shifts in the air, she had accustomed herself to the proper actions necessary. 

She and Kotaro appeared in the armoury, about them were countless men, some were in the middle of training, others sat and talked, and some… well, she had come to terms with the male genitalia. Those who had just finished bathing or were in the middle of changing quickly covered their pride and stood attention to the two generals.

Kotaro simply gazed at them with his stoic look, arms crossed.

“Men! Ready up! Lord Ujimasa requires your service now more than ever! Uniform up and report to the courtyard in half an hour! Inform the other squads immediately!”

“Yes, M’lady Iiori! Yes, Master Kotaro!” The men chorused. 

With that said, the two generals disappeared and the soldiers got ready for battle. 

-

The need for men to guard the castle were unnecessary, she thought. It would have been better should Hojo have formed his army to fend off any possible intruders. She would bring it up with him one more time. 

SQUAAAAAAAAAAA

She gazed up and saw her loyal hawk, Kai circling the air above. 

“About time.” she stood and held out her arm as he swooped in. In a second she had taken the letter from his leg and tossed him a treat high in the air. Kai had gotten use to this and flew off to eat it in peace. 

She laid back on the warm clay tiles of the roof as she unrolled the letter. She read:

“Dearest sister Iiorihime,

I’m so glad to hear you’re back in commission from your illness. I hope the tea I sent last time had helped. I got it from Kyushu. Marvelous island! I recommend going there one day when you’re not so tied down. Kai seems to have gotten so big, bigger than a normal northern hawk, you must be happy. Kiri is doing well, she too is growing big but I have yet been able to train her to be a carrier. One day she might be the one to pay you a visit instead of it being me who gets a visit from Kai. Anyways, pleasantries over, I have returned to Oshu. I have a gift for you, come visit me right away. It’s been too long since we have seen each other and with these increasing battles going on, I’m no longer sure if I’ll be able to return a letter next time you send one!”

She scoffed at the last part, ‘brother you liar. I know you can do perfectly fine in battle. It’s one of the reasons you’re able to travel through to the other half of the continent with your life.’   
Hmm, she wondered, should she go? Sitting up, the army below was fidgety, many groups talked among themselves. They had not yet been informed of any battle plans or formation strategies. Hojo was losing his ways with the land turning in turmoil lately. Could she take the time to be off on her own? Well, even if she was here, Kotaro would be able to lead the ninja guard and take over the troops. He was better suited and they did fine without her before she came.   
Standing up, she couldn’t just let them sit there like petrified ducks. Jumping from the high roofs of the castle, she disappeared.

Reappearing in front of the columns she immediately got the attention of the army. Time to get them set up for any basic manoeuvre. She would talk to Hojo shortly.

-

“Lord Ujimasa, please consider it at least! Your forces would do better if they went and fended the enemy off before they got to your castle! Think beyond these walls!” Iiori argued, she was seriously ticked off.

“And would that protect me? I’d lose almost everyone if I do that!”

“You’ll lose everything if you don’t!”

Silence entered the council chamber. Ujimasa sat atop his dais, eyes narrowed and face pulled into a frown, his eyes told her he was deep in thought.  
But whether good or bad did not disconcert itself until he spoke.

“Oh, fine! I will consider it but from now on Iiori, you will no longer speak within this council. Your dishonour to me has gone on long enough. Please remove yourself from my sights.”

“Lord Ujimasa…?!” she flinched involuntary, what was he saying??

“Iiori, leave damn you wretched woman, have you no respect for me lately and I have lost my faith in your loyalties. “

“Wait, M’lord, my loyalties have ever been-!”

“Silence! Be gone or I will be forced to use Kotaro against you.” He huffed, “Consider our contract null.” his words echoed silently in the room momentarily before he spoke again, “leave!”

She stood up, looking at Ujimasa momentarily, he had been such a nice man when she first met him, so full of life and humour. Then her eyes glanced at Kotaro, he was as stoic as ever and for some reason she gave him a small nod before disappearing.

She left the castle immediately. No point in staying somewhere she was no longer wanted. Stopping on a tree, she stopped to breathe, her heart pounded and sent pains through her body. Damn, why did she feel this way? 

Looking over her shoulder, she could just barely see the outlines of Odawara Castle. 

“May you make the right choices Ujimasa, one day I hope to be able to see you again… and drink tea under the cherry blossoms… perhaps under less demanding circumstances.”


	4. Kindred Shadow- 04

She was much faster now and had more energy, the travel to Oshu from Odawara was a two day trip. She now wondered how much Kotaro was holding back on her when they traveled these woods years ago. Gazing ahead, she stopped on a high tree branch over looking a large village with a castle, smaller than Odawara but respectable looking above them. 

SQUAAAAAA

She gazed up and seen a dot in the sky flying with another slightly larger dot. Kiri and Kai. Suddenly the smaller one veered off toward the castle, Kai followed. She blinked… Souji was at the castle?

“Shit, I hope he’s not in trouble.”

With that said she quickly took off, staying in the tree line until she got close enough to the castle. 

-

“So you’re really going there?” A young man with choppy, spiked hair sat among two men, a pretty red porcelain cup in his hand.

“Yupp. Damn right.” a man, the one-eyed-dragon grinned, drinking from his own cup. “That damn man has no idea what’s coming to him”

“Hm, I guess I can be the one to visit her then instead…” the man, Souji muttered to himself, grinning, “I hope she won’t be too mad.”

“She?” the one-eyed-dragon questioned, his face lost humour as he looked at his friend in disbelief. This man? A woman? Reaaaaaally?

“I wasn’t aware you had yourself a lover, Souji.” the man who sat opposite of Souji gazed at him with a look of respect, Souji laughed.

“No, no, Kojuro! There’s no way that I can be held down by one woman. The world is filled with-” he suddenly stopped talking, his eyes wide. The two gazed at him confusedly, suddenly he rolled sideways into a crouch position, barely dodging three shuriken.

“Lord Masamune!” Kojuro and Masamune leapt to their feet, Kojuro already in a defensive position with his sword hand twitching at his handle.

“I thought I told you before to stop being such a lecherous jerk, Souji-kun.” A beautiful young woman appeared before them. 

“Who-”

“Heh, you know it’s only jokes sis~” Souji smiled, his eyebrows furrowed. He had not expected her to come so quickly! 

“Sis…ter?” Masamune gazed at the young woman.

Suddenly her position relaxed, arms once crossed dropped to her sides and her cold frown was replaced by a very similar goofy smile that he knew only Souji wore all the time.

“It’s good to see you brother!” in an instant she had disappeared from the courtyard 20 paces away into Souji’s arms in a fierce hug. Souji himself seemed to be taken back by the speed. 

“I-Iiorihime! Your skills have increased ten fold since I last seen you!” Souji laughed, over it quickly as he gripped his sister in a bear hug, standing up and spinning her around.

“And you brother are as slow as ever to react! Your giant muscles are no compensation.”

He laughed, letting it slide, “Iiorihime-chan, meet Lord Masamune Date, the One-Eyed-Dragon and his Right Eye, Kojuro Katakura. Men, this is my younger sister, Iiorihime.”

-

Inside, Iiori sat herself on one of the cushions set out and let her brother pour her some sake. 

“Ah…~” she smiled contently, nothing like some sake to ease your pains away.

“So, sis, I wasn’t expecting you to come so early, I was actually going to come and see you.”

“Mmm? Oh, really? Well…” she sighed miserably, remembering the events, she drained her sake cup and held it out of more, Souji complied, “Due to some sudden changes I was able to leave and come right away. I’m not a burden am I?”

“No. Not at all sis, right Masamune?” Souji smiled over at the young lord.

“She at least seems like an asset.’ he grinned.

Iiori gazed at the One-eyed-Dragon and his Right Eye. They were fairly good looking, she noted, a small smile perked her cheek muscles, but it was their talents that had made them take control of Oshu at such a young age, and that she admired. She had never seen Masamune Date before and so far, this was a fairly good first impression.

“So, Iiorihime was it?” Kojuro, the Right Eye got her attention, she gazed his way as she was about to bring her sake to her mouth again, “You’re a fairly skilled ninja, you don’t happen to be an enemy would you?” He asked while drinking, she smiled, her eyes turning to simple crescents.

“If I was Kojuro-san, you would already be dead.”

Souji laughed, his face tinged red, “Ah, sis, don’t say things like that! You always had the worse sense of humour.”

Iiori frowned at her brother, “Souji, you lightweight…” she sighed, watching her brother a little distastefully.

“So, Iiori, where’d you come from? The same unnamed land as Souji?” Masamune asked, his one blue eye gazing at her curiously.

She wondered just how much they knew or if Souji was as tight lipped as she, “Yes and no. We grew up together for a time, then after Souji left so did I a couple years later so I could hone my skills.” she explained briefly, refilling her sake as Souji seemed to be staring up at the ceiling in sudden interest, Masamune held his cup to be refilled. “hm?” She stared at him, he shook his cup lightly, a small grin forming on his lips. Was this a test…? Or… her eyebrows furrowed in indignation at the thought. Her? A lowly house servant to a Lord? As if!

He stared at her, waiting. 

“Lord Masamune, such actions are not-”

“Shush, Kojuro.” 

The two held each others stares. The Dragon’s eye stared down at her, waiting to see her next move. She had never been put in this situation before and… she did not like it. She was the one to get poured the drink, she was the one who got looked up to and she was the one who gave the orders. It has always… been like… damn. These traits of hers… Just. Like. Her. Father. She very nearly broke eye contact to shake her head in agitation at herself. She smiled suddenly, glancing at Souji momentarily to see that he was asleep. She glanced back to the Dragon and poured him a cup.

“I guess I can courteous to my brothers friend.”

Kojuro smiled slightly as Masamune frowned. He slowly drank from his first cup, he might come to like this woman if she stays around. Lord Masamune’s temper needed some training. 

Having seen the expressions on both men’s faces, she knew she had been able to turn the table on who was who. She was not going to be denounced as a mere woman, given the honour of drinking in her lords presence. She would be on equal terms with him and his right eye and have it no other way.

“So, given the information I overheard, you’re headed to Odawara in hopes of flanking the Wassaki camp of lord Uesugi…?” she sipped her drink, enjoying the flavour, it was such a dry drink that it ran smoothly down her throat.

Masamune still frowned, irked at her previous actions, “Hn. You know we could kill you right now because of you know that information, ninja.”

“Hm, so true Dragon. And yet, here I am sipping sake with the you and your Right eye as if we were long time friends,” she smiled lightly at him. His stoic frame didn‘t even twitch or change in the least, “you shouldn’t need to worry. I won’t say anything to anyone.”

“And how can we make sure of that?”

“Well for one, I’m currently for hire, and two, my dear brother travels with you, should I give this information out, this might be my last time being with him.” she grinned, finally bringing herself to kick the man, “So he should WAKE UP!”

“Ayyyyyyeahhhhh…” Souji groaned as he sat up, painfully holding his side.

“For hire? You don’t say.” Masamune and Kojuro vaguely cast each other a glance.

“Aye. My previous contract had ended and I left to come see my brother before I got tied down once again.”

Kojuro made a noise as if he was in deep thought, “You… Wouldn’t happen to be Ujimasa Hojo’s ninja would you?”

She frowned at him, he had a confident smile on as if he had figured out a particularly hard puzzle, “No. That is someone else far more skilled than I.“

“I have heard…” Kojuro started, Masamune and Souji listened in, whatever information Kojuro got was usually accurate, “That Ujimasa Hojo lived with two legendary ninja, one known as Kotaro Fuma, the demon of the wind, and an unknown ninja who’s never shown themselves but people have referred to him as the devils shadow. Could it be possible…?” His sharp eyes gazed into hers.

She laughed, giving that goofy smile once more as she shrugged, “Who knows? I have never met this Devils Shadow. He must be extraordinarily powerful… and handsome.” she drank down the last bit of her sake, finally feeling the sudden hammer of intoxication run through her head. “Mmm! That was good!” she jumped up, stretching happily.

“Ey, lazy Brother!” she peered down at Souji who had just shared a look with the two others, “Come! Show me around this place you’ve been calling home for so long! If I like it I may just stay a while longer~”

“Ey, you don’t have right to that.” Masamune interjected but Iiori didn’t seem to care as she dragged her brother away.

He growled, “Damn woman has guts.” he swallowed the last of his sake.

“Think we could use her to our advantage?” Kojuro faintly thought of their treasury, how much did she charge?

“Tch. I don’t care. That’s up to you Kojuro.”

“If she is Ujimasa’s Devils Shadow then she’ll know the land better than we do, and” he looked at his boss, “there’s always perks to having a mercenary on your side.”


	5. Company Shadow- 05

Iiori sat against the shoji frame that lead into her guest room. The night sky was wearing on into the morning and she had yet to rest. An empty Sake bottle sat beside her along with a dry, pristine, porcelain cup, three simple pink petals decorated the center. The major thrum of intoxication that had taken place in her head had worn off about an hour ago but her blood still sang loudly in her veins and she was simply enjoying the last throngs of their singing. She loved the feeling, the hum of her veins, that intoxicated singing that vibrated in her being. It felt like wind and… she couldn’t just place it, a warmth, that’s what it felt like. A warmth that grew wilder the more she ceased to feed it. It burned her veins, the wind sweeping through and cooling the next moment and then again, that warmth would mingle and then be soothed away. 

“You’re still up, I see.” 

Iiori nearly jumped, she had been so engrossed in herself that she hadn’t sensed anyone approach. Then, who would be up this late? She turned her eyes towards the man, Kojuro. She gave a small smile and motioned for him to take a seat next to her. With a small grunt, he sat. His calculating brown eyes took note of the empty Sake bottle and the dry porcelain cup.

“I don‘t think I‘ve seen a Lady drink more than a soldier before,”

“Hmm. No, not entirely, Souji was with me a couple hours ago but I sent him away, his mouth was getting too loose for my company to bare.” she then turned her own eyes on him, why was he up so late? He was still in his clothes from earlier but he didn’t hold the figure of a man who had been drinking all night, “and yourself, Kojuro-san?”

“Checking my vegetable patch.”

“Vegetables?” she quirked, letting her head fall sideways a bit as she gazed at him, “I would never have expected that.”

“I enjoy taking to the fields when I’m not busy with battle or the like,” he explained, his demeanour… it changed, as if more relaxed at the thought. 

“They sound loved. I’d like to try your vegetables some time if they’re grown with such care.”

“You flatter me.” 

A silence took over as they gazed out at the courtyard. The wind rustled the leaves of the forests in the distance, again the warmth and cooling soothe gently rocked in her body. The night was silent, Kai and Kiri were sleeping in their roosts, soldiers slept, the castle was still and the village was sound. Kojuro, she could feel it, however faint, a certain calm thunder in his soul. 

“What was it you came here to do, Kojuro-san? I expect you knew I was up.”

Kojuro nodded, woman was perceptive, “Indeed. I would like to ask if you’d be willing to pledge your allegiance to our Lord Masamune. You’d be valued among us, much like your brother is.”

She lolled her head to the other side, letting her gaze settle on the stone monument across the courtyard garden, She knew they would ask. She wanted them to ask… but that was many hours ago, earlier in the day. She had brought it up with them that she was for hire but left it at that so they could talk it over after she dragged Souji away to talk with him. But, after her talk with Souji, she was not sure if she wished to stay like she did before. 

“Hm, I know I was the one to instigate it upon you and yours but,” she clicked her tongue thoughtfully, bringing herself to gaze at him, “I think I’ll enjoy my freedom a bit longer. If anything… I think this little ninja wants to travel a vagabond lifestyle for a time…”

He chuckled, “Vagabond? Well, there is nothing that I can do to change your mind Iiorihime-san?”

She grinned playfully, “Well, if you got a bottle of Sake on you, I might reconsider it as we talk.”

He smiled, a small laugh in his throat, “Alas, I’m sorry to disappoint you but I do not. Perhaps another time I might convince you over a bottle of sake.” he stood up, “I suggest you get some rest before the day starts. We ride tomorrow. Will you be accompanying us?”

She nodded, “That sounds like a wonderful thing Kojuro-san. If you may?” she held her hand out, “This one’s legs have stopped feeling and she needs help,” she laughed, a red tinge of embarrassment crossed her face. It was one of the reasons she had not moved in so long. 

Kojuro suddenly laughed, “for a ninja,” he helped her up, her legs weak and threatened to give out, “you’ve let yourself fall into a predicament.”

She chuckled, ignoring him for the time being as she rubbed her numb legs, the blood flow quickly returning, “Oh, Kojuro, what if this was my plan from the start? To let myself be the helpless young woman in need of a samurai to help her out, if only to get close enough to slip a poisonous dagger into your gut?” Finally, she stood on her own, sadly now that she could feel them, they were achingly sore from her long trip. 

He gave a small ‘humph’ and a soft look that doubted she would do it, “I’ll keep that in mind next time I help you out,” she smiled, “Good night Iiori-chan.” With a nod, she bid him farewell and closed her shoji door.

-

“Mmm… yeah… Right there…” Souji grumbled, a pleased expression on his face. 

“Souji-san,” Kojuro opened the door, “It’s morning. Get up, I need your help getting the troops ready.”

“Eh…?” Souji sat himself up and stared bleary-eyed at Kojuro, his brain cringed at the light, “Arhhh….” Souji laid back down, arm flinging over his eyes, “The light…”

“Serves you right for drinking all night when you knew we were moving out today. Hurry up, be in Lord Masamune’s chambers in ten minutes. Don’t be late.” Kojuro warned the young man before leaving. 

Souji barely heard half of it as he groaned. Why did he have such a low tolerance for drinking? He didn’t get how everyone else seemed to be virtually unaffected by it the next morning. He groaned as he sat up, he swore if Kojuro or Masamune bitched to him about anything today he would be sending one of ‘em through a wall. Worse yet, he knew his aching head and nauseous stomach would only get worse on horseback. 

After getting dressed and washing his face in a bowl of water that was in the chamber he grabbed his Halbird and left the room. The bright morning rays burned his skin and the birds singing stabbed into his head each time he took a step.

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. He mentally swore each time he took a step. Why… Why? …Why Was.. He… Like… This…? Finally after what seemed like an eternity he found himself at Masamune’s chamber, his doors open to let natural light in on his morning meal. Souji yawned, damn this was torture, he thought as he sat down at his usual spot. “Morning Masamune-san. Hey, you feeling as bad as I am?” 

Masamune sighed as he sat down in front of his meal, he knew this was going to happen, “You know its your own fault dumb-ass.” he bit into a pickled vegetable. 

Souji watched in boredom as Masamune’s expressions changed from one of irritation to one of deep thought as he ate. What was so interesting about his breakfast? Maybe he was just thinking about the battle ahead? No, Masamune would be psyched up and on horseback by now if he had been thinking about battle.

Kojuro stepped into the room from the walkway. He greeted Masamune, The one eyed dragon meerly grunted in reply as he ate. “All the units are ready Masamune-sama, the only thing left is to set up the supply route and get the horses watered, fed and saddled. We can leave in 0900 hours.”

“Mmn…” Masamune swallowed, he picked up a vegetable, staring at it as if there was dirt on it, “Something different…”

Kojuro frowned, something wrong with his vegetables? Impossible. “What do you mean Masamune-sama?”

“My meal this morning,” he frowned, “I left to change after I washed, that’s when you left, when I came back my meal was here, I thought maybe you brought it here?”

There was a sound of rushing wind, Souji looked outside momentarily before he heard a light ‘thunk’. Looking in front of him there was a set of food placed in front of him that looked exactly like Masamune’s had when he first got it. 

“Ah, who…?” He brought his gaze upon the person who placed it. 

“You’re hungover…” 

-

Iiori stood there, a hand on her hip as she finished preparing two more sets of food.   
After Kojuro had left, she had decided to stock a fire for a bath and she bathed, the heat soothing her muscles. Then she found no point in going to sleep afterwards and found her way to the kitchen. It had taken almost an hour to find the vegetables and the cold storage, and all the necessities she needed to get the kitchen ready but eventually she found everything. She had made herself some breakfast, rice with shrimp, picked vegetables and a small bowl of miso soup and had decided she needed to repay the Date somehow. It hadn’t taken her long but by time she finished the normal staff had started waking and she got shocked/bewildered/hostile looks, it was then she remembered she had only made her presence known to Masamune and Kojuro. She quickly had to explain who she was so she didn’t cause a panic in the castle.

She grabbed the two remaining sets of food, and thanked the head chef before leaving the kitchen. Once down the hall a bit she disappeared, a rustle of wind helping her get to her objective faster. She appeared before Masamune while he was in mid-bite and placed down the two sets of food in front of both Souji and Kojuro who had come to meet him. Souji had been looking outside and seemed surprised that there was now food in front of him. 

“Ah, who..?” his voice was slow and slurred, Iiori gave him a ‘you-dumbass’ look as she realized he was hungover.

“You’re hungover…” she sighed as she took a seat.

“You?” Masamune stopped eating as he realized what was different, “You…?”

“Hm?” she frowned at him, “Me?”

Kojuro ignored him and picked up his plate and chopsticks, taking a bite out of his breakfast, “This is good Iiori-chan. Your skills differ from the ordinary I see…”

She bowed her head slightly, “As a ninja, one must be skilled in all forms of arts.”

“heh, at least its not poisoned.” Masamune frowned, deciding that if Kojuro was eating it without fuss then he wasn’t going to be put out because of his feelings.

Her eyes travelled to her brother, ignoring Masamune’s jab, she sighed, “It’s not going to go away if you just stare at it.”

“I feel terrible though, why couldn’t you make this yesterday or something when I could actually eat?” Souji groaned.

“Oh brother… you lightweight…” she relaxed, leaning forward and letting her head rest in the palm of her hand as she watched Souji battle with his hangover, “You’ll feel better when you get something in your system… you better drink lots of water today.”

He groaned in reply and laid back on the hardwood floor, Iiori could see the regret wash over him in an instant. Eventually Kojuro and Masamune finished their meals without fuss and Souji managed to hold down a couple bites of rice and lots of water. 

“So, all the forces are ready?” Masamune asked to confirm their plans they had made last night.

Iiori nibbled at the food Souji couldn’t eat, mainly the pickled vegetables. She sat beside her brother and listened in to their plans. It was as she thought, the One Eyed Dragon was going to go full force into the province and try to out flank Uesugi Kenshin at Sija mountain. Iiori wondered if she should let them know the Takeada was also on the move to, undoubtly, pit against Kenshin’s Forces. 

Takeada, Uesugi and Date… The Tiger of Kai, the God of War and the One Eyed Dragon… Ujimasa was in for a world of hell, no matter who made it to him first, if they bothered. She had no doubt that it would be the Takeada who would take Odawara Castle… Hojo… Kotaro… 

“Hey, Woman, you hear me?” Masamune’s fowl voice penetrated through to her, immediately she snapped her head his way.

“Wha…?”

He frowned, “We’re going.”

It was then she noticed Kojuro had already gone and Souji was waiting at the door. She nodded and got up, the food left forgotten for a servant to clean up. 

They entered the courtyard, she nearly gaped but ended up stopping to gaze at Masamune’s forces. Every single one of them were on horseback! Damn, Masamune had calvary of 250 men or so. Was this all he was taking? No riflemen, ninja or foot soldiers? 

“Hey,” Masamune got her attention once more, “Remain standing there or grab a horse, I don’t care, just don’t get in the way of my men when we leave.” he said this as he mounted a…

“What is… that?” she stared at the horse, it was a beautiful horse in itself but… the contraption he had on it! Tubes of metal hung on either side of it and two long bars rested in place where reins should have been. 

“My horse.”

“I know that! But…” Masamune ignored her and booted his horse forward, she growled irritated, “never mind! Damnable man…” she muttered quietly, lest she become unliked in his army.

A presence walked her way, she turned, Kojuro, “A horse?” he held the reins of a beautiful horse. 

“Ahh…” she walked up to it, gently rubbing his red face, the mane and tail was blonde and silky but the horse’s body was red. “what a beautiful beast you are.” she looked at Kojuro, “I can’t imagine you guys acquired him here in Oshu, he’s much too exotic.”

Kojuro chuckled, “Indeed, right you are. We caught this one in Yoshiaki’s backyard, so to say.”

“I don’t normally ride, but if I get to ride him I’ll give that up no problem.” she smiled lovingly at the beautiful horse. 

“Then saddle up, we leave any moment now.” Kojuro told her, she nodded and he left to get his own horse. 

She rubbed the horse down, enjoying the feel of his hair and the warmth that tingled her fingers. Yes, she adored this horse. She grabbed the bridle and easily hoisted herself up, letting one leg remain crossed under her for her own comfort. 

“Hey, sis, there you are,” Souji came trotting his horse over to her, she smiled at his pained expression, “Come, Kojuro wants us at the head of the army to guard Masamune’s back.”

“Oh, really? I didn’t think Masamune would want me up front.”

“He likes you, don’t worry,” Souji laughed, “You’re the first outsider so far to get his temper rolling with no consequence! Now, come on.” 

She followed Souji to the front of the cavalry where Masamune was idly talking with Kojuro over last minute things no doubt. She felt many eyes on her but she ignored them all. She constantly forgot that no one save the three men in front knew who she was. Once they got to Masamune and Kojuro, she received two questioning stared from the men. Was she not… suppose to be here with them?

Finally Masamune voiced the question, “You Serious?” his voice dripped with scepticism, “You’re really going to ride like that?”

“Oh.” she laughed heartily, “Yes. It’s… comfortable. Besides, you’re one to talk.” she grinned to herself, eyeing his horses accessories. 

He ignored it and faced forward to the gates. She took this as a mutual ‘whatever’ to each other and turned her horse to face the door as well, Souji to her right and Kojuro to her left while Masamune sat in front of her.

“Alright guys, Let’s Gun it!”


	6. Perceptive Shadow- 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cringe Warning_

Souji gripped his horse’s reigns tightly, his stomach flipping in his stomach every other bounce. He really wanted to just sleep, let them tie him to his horse and have his pride taken just let him sleep through this torture! Alas he could not, he glanced at the empty red horse he was leading with him, Iiori had taken off some time ago to scout in the middle of the night. He never thought she’d take so long!

-

Iiori sighed happily as she walked through the forest. She was a couple leagues ahead of Masamune’s army and could afford the luxury of taking it easy. She had taken off to scout, so she told her brother and Kojuro but she really just needed the break away from the army of men and the constant numbing of her legs from the horseback riding. She reached the edge of the forest, staying within the shadows, she moulded into the tree’s, disappearing momentarily before appearing above in the branches. 

“That’s…” she gazed ahead, below the cliffs of the forest she could see a camp, dim fires glowing in the dark morning, their banner… “Wassaki.”

So much for her luxurious time off.

-

“Ugh, where is she?” Souji complained for the hundredth time. He hated taking care of a riderless horse, it was a hassle! And he was still sick to his stomach from two nights ago. 

-Fshhh-

“Ah, Iiori! You’re back! Finally-”

“I know, I know! I’m sorry.” She quickly apologized before gazing towards Masamune, “Yo, Dragon!”

“Hn?” Masamune glanced over his shoulder as if to gaze at her, “What’s the word woman?”

“Start calling me Iiori you damnable man,” she hissed, how dare he call her woman! He chuckled and she could feel the cocky grin if not see it, “Masamune, a couple leagues from here lies Wassaki camp! They have no idea we’re coming up from their rear.”

“Sounds like a party.” he turned forward again, “Let’s get there as fast as we can then! Let’s Go Guys!”

“YEAH!” the army behind them bellowed, everyone kicking their horses into a faster pace.

Iiori wanted to frown as his impulsiveness but found that she could only let a grin form on her lips. She glanced at Kojuro, he had a similar look on his face, almost proud. She wondered, was Masamune Date always this impulsive?

-

“Big Boss of OSHU! Date Masamune! Full Speed Ahead Guys!” Date roared as he charged down the cliff face into the battlefield. His men roared and whooped with laughter and battle cries.

“Alright guys, don’t get in my way!” Souji jumped into the fray, his hangover fuelling his anger into his Halbird attacks.

Iiori watched from a distance above the cliff as she watched in amazement at Date’s army. They were annihilating Wassaki’s camp faster than she had expected. She thought this would take until mid afternoon but… she gazed at Masamune’s six sworded technique, Kojuro’s swordsmanship and even Souji’s heavy hungover swordsman techniques were decimating the field. She guessed if they kept this pace up they’d be done within two hours, three at the max. 

“They’re good…” vaguely she wondered about her Master, Kotaro. Would they be up to par with him? “No. Master’s stronger than this.” Her eyes gazed of towards the South east, they were so close to Odawara now… it had taken Date’s army two days to get here, one nights rest and about two hours to rest the horses last night. Masamune pushed hard when he wanted to get somewhere. 

“Hmm… Master Kotaro…” she gazed into the distanced longingly, what was Hojo doing? Drinking ginger tea under the cherry blossom tree? Sitting in his war room making battle plans with Master Kotaro? Master Kotaro… Master Kotaro, why did she have to miss him so much? Was he a…

“Iiori, how about you come and be useful?!” Souji’s voice boomed above the clashing of metal and battle cries. She gazed down into the fray to see her brother almost directly below her, panting and looking pale.

She smiled, “You’re not looking well, I guess I can give you a hand.”

In an instant she was gone.

“Hey! What’re you-”

“HYAHHH” Souji whipped around to see a large squad running at him.

“Great.” he gripped his Halbird once more, “Well?!” he took a step forward but stopped as hundreds of needles flew into them.

“HYEAA-GGGGGG” the leader cried as his body fell into the muddy ground.

“…hup!” Iiori rose from the ground in thick shadow and light blowing wind, wires clutched in her teeth, “tch!” she crouched low, bringing her hands up, Souji could vaguely see shimmers of string on each finger and thumb, she whipped her hands to either side, they snapped.

“What was tha-” Souji’s question got cut off as eruptions boomed across the battlefield. Iiori stood up to her full height, her arms crossed across her chest as she watched her handiwork blow up the enemy.

A low whistle sounded behind Souji, he glanced as Masamune and Kojuro walked up, “Some nice fireworks you got going on.”

“Indeed.” Kojuro’s calculating eyes watched as the enemy ran frantically about, the explosions had stopped but their nerves were obviously shot.

“How many do you think are still alive?”

“Plenty. But they might be reconsidering fighting us now and may be retreating as we speak.” Kojuro stated, “Should we finish this up?”

“Yup.” Masamune grinned as his horse was brought to him by one of his retainers, Iiori didn’t know his name but he had an odd hairstyle, his black hair seemed to be pulled forward a handspan out from his forehead. “C’mon guys, let’s Round em Up!” he kicked his horse forward, his men whooping and chasing after the retreating army.

Kojuro got on his horse, “Iiori, how far from Sija mountain are we? Think you can go scout again?”

Sija moutnain… it was several leagues away from Odawara, from here though it would be… “We’re about a days ride away from it.” She jumped onto her brothers horse as Souji retrieved it from one of the pack soldiers. 

“Where’s your horse? You lose it?” Souji mocked as he pulled himself up into the saddle.

“Don’t be stupid, I left him with the supply columns.”

They kicked their horses forward after Masamune. Souji vaguely wondered how Iiori managed to keep her balance, standing on the horse as if it wasn’t moving at all. She had grown in her skills a lot since he last saw them. Well, then they had been under their father’s regulations and law, but now, they were out in the world… he was glad she managed to get out. She finally tapped into the potential mom left her. 

Iiori gazed out at the fields, so close… without a word, she crouched slightly as if to jump then disappeared. 

Something was off… she knew this feeling of unease… she made her way swiftly through the tree’s canopy. Something... Somewhere… no someone… someone somewhere. Damn! It was a ninja, an enemy’s scout no doubt! But who? She stopped high in one tree, crouched on one knee to listen. 

Dum. Dum.

Her heart beat.

Hew… Hah…

Her lungs.

Dum. Dum.

Where…? Damn it, this was frustrating! 

Splink!

She grabbed the branch she sat upon and twisted herself under it quickly so she sat on it upside down. Several kunai thudded into the bark where she once was. She glared in the direction, the kunai were attached to wires. A sharp tug and they retracted to their owner. THERE! She let go of the tree and allowed herself to disappear into the tree’s shadow. 

“Tch. So they got away.” A woman held her kunai in-between her fingers as she scoped the area. 

“You’re not too bright.” A sharp blade came to rest against the woman’s neck, another blade threatening to stab into her back. “So, ninja, where you from? Not from Odawara, or Oshu and I know Wasaki doesn’t hire any ninja.”

“Tch! You…” She growled, unable to make a move lest she slit her throat open or sever her spine. “I’ll never betray M’Lord! Kill me lest my dishonour tarnish his name.”

Iiori stared at the blonde’s head, something about this woman was familiar… oh! Now she remembered… “Chill.” she retracted her blades, almost instantly the woman jumped away into a different tree yet she was still visible. “You’re… Uesugi’s ninja.”

The blonde stared at Iiori, completely shocked, “Ah, how on earth did you…?!”

“Well you just confirmed it now.” Iiori snickered, the blondes face lit up in a cute pink of embarrassment.

“H-How dare you! I should kill you right now! From whom do you lay your allegiance?” the blonde held her kunai up aggressively. 

Iiori smiled, this woman had a quick temper! “I hail to no one. I am… a vegabond.” she shrugged.

“A.. vegabond? You’re kidding, no drifter is as skilled as you.”

“Okay, fine. Recent vegabond, I’m recently unemployed. Give me a break.” Iiori didn’t know why she was telling her this. She was an enemy… well, was, right? She herself was techiniqually neutral. 

“Tch, you’re interfering with my work. Leave me alone now, will you?” The blonde sighed irritably as she shoved her kunai back into their secreted spots. 

“Just a fair warning then. Don’t you think of going near the One Eyed Dragon’s army. You get any funny idea’s I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“Hey, I thought you said you had no allegiance?!”

“I don’t,” Iiori glared, “but I have people I wish to protect, just as you do.”

“I’ll go wherever my Lord orders me to go.”

“I gave my warning.” Iiori said before disappearing into the forest shadows.

-

Night was bearing on, Iiori had yet to make it back to Masamune’s force. She wasn’t sure whether she should or not. She had tailed the blonde ninja back to Sigo mountain but left before she got into their camp, she had no idea why but she felt this urge to be elsewhere. Was it because she was in her province of work? She knew this place well and learned of secret places within its forests over the three years she had spent training in the area. It was like a home to her yet everywhere battles tore up its lands. 

‘Ah.’ she stopped in a tree, a small fire, barely noticeable from a distance but it was there. A shadow loomed around it. An army. ‘Hm…’ she crouched on the tree branch and grabbed a cylindrical device from her pocket. A monical glass. Peering through it, she could just distinctly make out the colour red.

“Tiger of Kai.” she realised, “Looks like he made it afterall. Probably to fight his old rival, the God of War.” she glanced over her shoulder at Sigo Mountain where a dim light could be seen, Kenshin’s army. “This turn out isn’t surprising…” she sighed as she stood up. “I better go tell Masamune.” she turned in the directions of Sigo mountain once more, Masamune should be getting close now.

-

“She’s a grown woman Souji, leave her be.” Kojuro growled at the younger man. His patience was wearing thin. 

“But she’s been gone so long! What if she’s hurt and lying in some ditch back in that battlefield??” Souji frowned, he was worried! She should have sent Kai with a message or something!

Kojuro grunted, frowning before turning his attention forward, “Boss Masamune.”

“Yea, what’s up kojuro?”

“We should halt the army and send out another scout up Sigo Mountain.”

“What…?” 

“Masamune,” Iiori suddenly appeared, running beside Souji’s horse.

“Iiori! You’re safe!” Souji beamed.

“Iiori, you‘re back, news?” Kojuro was eager.

“would’ve been a pity if you died,” Masamune glanced her way, his arms crossed as he rode, “I’d have to find a new chef!”

“Hm,” she ignored the remark, “Kenshin’s army is currently still set at the peak of Sigo Mountain, I don’t know how long they’ll stay though seeing as Takeda is also here, they’re based across the azle not even a league away from Kenshin. I have a feeling they know we‘re on our way” she knew Kenshin knew that Date was on his way, that blonde from earlier would’ve given a report.

Kojuro tensed, “I sense trouble sir, like they’re waiting for us.”

“Hah, it just means they’re ready to party!”

“We no longer have the element of surprise!”

“Heh, no prob~” Masamune grinned at his lieutenant, “Race you Kojuro.”

-

They came to an empty campsite, Kenshin was here. She could still feel the chill of Kenshins ice on the land. 

“Bummer,” Masamune commented, “looks like they already left to go fight old man Takeda.”

“Or it could be a trap.” Kojuro, ever the optimist glanced around wearily, “Iiori…?”

About to speak, she heard something and felt it faintly, “There.” she whipped to the left as a band of horsemen charged out of the treeline. Their banners sported the Takeda clan colours and symbol. 

She stared at the young warrior leading them. He was half naked! The only thing protecting his bared chest was a flimsy breast plate and his leather jacket. 

“All units halt! Full stop!” he whipped out his spears, lodging them into the ground, propelling himself out off the horse and into the air.

Iiori gave a low whistle, “what an acrobat.” she grinned, “He’s cute too.” 

“Iiori.” Souji warned her to be quiet. 

The brunette stared at Masamune for a moment, “Are you… Oshu’s One Eyed Dragon?” Masamune and Kojuro shared an amused look. “I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura of Takeda, Lord Masamune Boss of Oshu I presume? What business have you here?” Sanada Yukimura demanded.

“Yeaaah, Listen Red,”

“Wah, Blaggard!”

“Clearly your Takeda’s sacrificial pawn, but,” Masamune jumped off his horse to face the spearman, his hands readying to unleash his sword, “I’m taking Uesugi and Kowanokajima. So are you gonna turn tail and run or face me here? Either way Date turns out the sole victor.” He grinned.

“I know not what grounds my lord has to make such a claim.”

“I’m just saying that the one eyed dragon’s a man of action. You see?”

“You’ll not disturb our fight with Lord Kenshin! I Will not Allow it!” Yukimura replied fiercly as he readied his spears. 

“Perfect,” Masamune purred, “Kojuro, don’t let anyone interfere with us”

“Yes sir.” Kojuro nodded.

“Boss of Oshu! Date Masamune!” He whipped out one of his swords, pointing it at his opponent.

“Vassal of Kai, Sanada Yukimura! I honour this fight with All my Strength!”

“Full Speed Ahead!” 

A silence took over, Iiori shivered, she could feel it… it was swelling to an abnormally high level! It was getting heavier! God she felt it pound through her being, suddenly the fire in between them suddenly died of it life. She gave a small moan, swaying on her feet, she barely managed to grab onto Souji’s horse’s mane. Suddenly a large explosion of cloud and smoke exploded around them and the two were gone momentarily from sight. She gasped, this was incredible! Her legs felt weak as their energies collided and mingled, she could feel it everywhere. 

“Hah…” she clutched her chest. Something was wrong… 

Souji glanced at his sister, “Hey, Iiori…? You okay?” 

Kojuro took a moment to look away from his boss’s battle, “Iiori?”

It was… painful? No, it… was this a desire? Her heart swelled as their energies got stronger, their passion taking over every movement they made. It burned and made the hairs on her body stand on end, oh, it was getting stronger! She could feel the waves of force grow with each parry! She couldn’t take this any more.

“Uh…” she gasped, finally losing herself at the peak of their battle.

“Iiori!” Souji managed to catch her as she lost consciousness, luckily too as a large blast wave nearly sent him flying off his horse. He picked her up into his saddle, holding her close. “Iiori… Iiorihime-chan…” he spoke to her lightly, worried. 

“Boss drew all six swords!” He heard one of Masamune’s retainers gasp.

“Mnn…” Iiori groaned.

She slowly opened her eyes, what had happened? Oh, she felt tired… Her eyes stared ahead, there stood two magnificent warriors, both locked in each others weapons. Behind them rose the morning sun, their figures momentarily being blotted out by the brightness. It was beautiful. They jumped away from each other, just as they were about to go at it again a figure appeared between them, hands held out to stop them.

“Halt!” it was then she realised it was a ninja. He was a pretty man, she vaguely thought, lightly she smiled to herself, even now she could still enjoy a mans figure. 

“Who the hell are you?!” Masamune demanded

“Master One Eyed dragon, won’t you consider this a draw? Sarutobi Sasuke, Sanada ninja Core, Takeda Army.” he quickly introduced, “I hate to spoil your fun but our main army and Uesugi will soon have this place surrounded. A clear three sided fight might be different but with both armies marching at you at once even you would be at a disadvantage.”

“Don’t give me that crap. As if I’m suppose to just take the word of an enemy ninja.”

“Masamune, I believe our withdrawal would be wise.”

Masamune frowned, “Kojuro…”

“Even if we are equal to the task, no small number of lives will be lost.” he briefly glanced at Souji who still held onto a dazed Iiori.

“Tch.” he grunted, putting his swords away in two swift movements.

Without another word Masamune got onto his horse and with a whoop, led the army away. Once the Takeda were no longer in sight Masamune asked. “What happened…?”

Kojuro glanced at Souji, Iiori was asleep in his arms again, “We’re not sure. I think it was over exhaustion.”

There wasn’t much else said after that as they travelled to make camp somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh-
> 
> I'm so sorry to have had you read something like that 
> 
> A thousand apologies.


	7. Sound Shadow- 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N is from 2013.

A/N: Due to basically bar-none information on Masamune’s Retainers names I’ve been forced to make two of their names up so don’t look into their names as fact. Though if you feel no other name would do for when you write go ahead and use them.   
-

“How are you feeling?”

She sighed as she sat herself up. Nothing was wrong right? “I’m fine, I just needed rest.” she gazed out at the campsite, the sun was hitting the horizon and soldiers were among campfires, sharing a meal and sake or grooming the horses. 

“You sure?” Souji frowned, he was worried for her, he had never known her to faint before.

“Calm your tits Souji,” she grinned at him, “I’m feeling perfectly better. How about you go and scrounge up some food and sake brother?”

“Tch, some thanks I get for worrying about you.” souji stood up, allowing his muscles to stretch out.

“Food?” Iiori asked once more, smiling at her brother.

“Yeah, yeah, food.” Souji walked off.

Iiori sighed, allowing her smile to disappear. What was wrong with her? She had never fainted before and it bothered her that she did. What bothered her more was the fact that she knew exactly what it was that did it to her and she had no idea how to stop it next time. She was no fool, it would happen again and again if she couldn’t figure out how to get it under control. 

“Master Kotaro, I need your assistance more than ever.” she sighed, hugging her knee close. How could she go about this? She needed help. This wasn’t something she could figure out entirely on her own. 

She looked up and put on a smile as Souji came running back with food in his hands, behind him several men followed. “Here ya go!” he grinned as he took a seat next to her. “Sis, these are my good friends!” 

She recognized them, “You four are Masamune’s retainers.”

“Aha, yup! And you’re this bloke’s younger sister!” The man who had the odd hairstyle chuckled, “Hard to believe this guy would have such a pretty sister!”

“Hah hah,” Souji muttered sarcastically before biting into a piece of bread.

“So, you’re a ninja huh?” one of them, he had spectables centered on his nose, “We were surprised that Kojuro and Boss man had been able to recruit such a talented ninja such as yourself! Your skills are amazing.” Iiori stared at them, they all looked excited, a certain proudness radiated from them.

“The army’s been talking about you non-stop! The mysterious new mercenary, randomly appears in our army overnight and manages to get on both Big Boss man and his Right hands good side. Some have been wondering if you’re actually a mountain witch in disguise!” The man with the odd hairstyle joked as the men laughed, Iiori couldn’t help but give in to a few light chuckles.

“I often forget that I had not been introduced to any of you yet I’ve been travelling with you for a couple of days now.” Iiori smiled at them, “I’m Iiori, Souji’s younger sister, it’s good to meet you all.”

“Yoshinao.” the man with the slicked back, strange hair-do introduced.

“Bunshichi.” The one with the ponytail nodded.

“And I’m Osiaki and he’s-”

“I’M Ikkisu.” the chubbier man cut in to introduce himself.

After a quick meal they made a fire and Iiori found herself laughing at their jokes and stories. She was surprised they had so many questions but no less, she smiled and quickly answered all of them. Many questions were like, what weapons does a ninja like yourself use? So she would pull a needle out or kunai and show them how you would use it, some tried the technique but most failed and she would laugh as they tried again and again to no avail. How long did you train? She would explain that she knew from a very young age and it was like breathing, it was just something she did now. Where’re you from? This one she had danced around and ignored. Others were questions of if she liked any of them, again she lightly danced around that question too. Eventually someone brought out the sake as the night started to move in. Everyone gave Souji a sceptical look as he joined in the drinking. Eventually their campfire got bigger as more men joined in the ruckus to a point one soldier got up and started taking off his clothes and doing a naked dance, making sure to barely hide his privates by switching two hats over himself. By this time Iiori was starting to feel the warm beat of intoxication thrum through her body. 

“Hm, Souji, where’s Masamune and Kojuro? I should think after a long day they’d like to join in on this with their men.” Iiori asked, her eyes lingering on one of the bamboo bottles that carried sake. 

“Last I saw Kojuro and Masamune were making sure the camp was secure and prep was done. They should be finished now,” Souji answered before swallowing back a full cup of sake.

“Slow down, you’re gonna kill yourself tomorrow when you get up.”

“ah sis,” he waved her off, “no worries! I got this under control!”

She sighed knowing that was his drunkenness talking, “Coming with? Lets go get them so they can relax too.”

“Huh? No no, I’m alright. You go on.” Souji smiled before grabbing one of the bottles and handing it to her. “Have fun.”

She frowned, taking the bottle anyways and leaving. If he didn’t want to go see his friends then that was fine. He was having a good time there anyways with those soldiers. As she walked through the camp she caught sight of a cherry blossom tree on a low hill. A figure was sitting there alone. Masamune. Then she saw Kojuro a little ways at the bottom, it looked like he was on his way up. Perfect!   
She disappeared.

“Kojurooo!” she stumbled beside him, just reappearing from her flash step. “Woah! Heh heh!”

“Ah, Iiori-chan,” Kojuro sounded worried then he sighed, realising she was drunk, “I see you’re feeling much better.” He continued his walk up the hill.

“Ah, hey!” she turned to keep pace with him, “Yea, I just needed some rest, it’s fine though, no worries! I brought you guys some sake to loosen up!” she wiggled the bamboo container, the liquid inside sloshed around. “I thought me, you and Masamune could relax and watch the cherry blossoms.”

“I need to talk with him, but,” he turned and took the container, “I’m sure he’ll enjoy this.” he smiled.

“Ah, heyyy, that’s no fair Kojuro.”

“You shouldn’t be drinking right now anyways. Go and get some rest.” Iiori frowned, she felt like he was treating her like a child! She was younger than him but not by much! 

“tch, Kojuro.” she growled lightly, turning her gaze to the setting sun. So Kojuro needed to have a man to man talk with Masamune and she wasn’t allowed in. Great. 

“It’ll do you good,” he smiled, Iiori tried to keep her frown, damn him, why was he so…! 

She turned her back to him, “Fine, whatever, I understand…” she sighed, “Last time I bring an offering of sake though!” she huffed before flash stepping away. 

-

She sat in a tree, a little outside of camp, the alcohol in her system wasn’t allowing her to sleep and she really didn’t feel like being around drunken men at the moment. The wind blew lightly and she could smell the earth with it, sweet, raw, moist, it was sobering her up. With it came the things she really didn’t want to focus on. 

“I guess it’s time I go figure it out.” She reached into her pants and felt for paper, then whistled for Kai. 

-

“Hey, dance for me man, dance!” Souji laughed as he clapped for one of the naked soldiers who was doing a variation of the dance done earlier. He was doing horribly! Everyone would see his nutsack every time he shifted from foot to foot! 

Shhhwwwt!

He flinched as a kunai flew into the ground beside him. No one seemed to notice it but him. Wearily he grabbed it, he noticed paper was rolled tightly around the handle, with it was his sisters initials. Iiori sent this? He looked around, why didn’t she just come and see him?

He read it, ‘Souji, I’m leaving camp for tonight and possibly tomorrow. I’m going to see my master at Odawara castle, I need to fix something that I feel only he’ll know how to do. Take care of Takakazu for me!’  
He wearily wondered, “Who the hell is Takakazu…?”

Off in the distance, grazing with his fellow horses, a stunning red pelted horse with a silver mane snorted, twitching his ears in irritation.

-

The early morning air was chilly where her bare skin showed through her ninja garb. She never regretted her choice of clothing and was quite proud of it but right now she kinda wished it was a bit more concealing. She jumped to the top of a tree, balancing easily on the top as she gazed at Odawara. She had been in it’s presence for the past few hours. She would have normally just gone in with no hesitation but she no longer worked there. The soldiers would undoubtly show her a warm welcome but… Hojo. She wished she knew why he was so sudden with her, she wanted to help him, she wished he would listen to her instead of being so proud. She was after all considered lieutenant general in his army! Wasn’t it a lord’s duty to listen to his generals thoughts and make a battle plan based on them?

“Oh, dammit Iiori, stop thinking like that. You’re not here for Ujimasa…” she brushed her bangs out of her face and gazed once more at the castle, “well, lets go.”

A few moments later she was standing on the tree closest to the castle and gazed at the soldiers. They were already uniformed and waiting! They must be waiting on attack any moment with all these different armies trampling through their territory… well! She jumped into the air, somersaulting over the gate and into the courtyard. Several men jumped back with a shriek.

“Ah…! Ah, it’s Iiori-sama! Iiori-sama’s back!” one of the soldiers realized. 

“Men, you’re looking well and prepared.” she commented, straightening with a hand on her hip.

-

“Hmm, send some scouts out to make sure our lands are safe! I don’t trust all these different armies roaming about! Make sure you send several squads out to guard the castle.” Hojo ordered his few generals in his council room, his knobby hands stroking his white beard as if to calm his nerves.

Suddenly a foot soldier burst into the room, “Lord Ujimasa! Lord Ujimasa!” he ran forward, stumbling as he got onto his knees.

“Ehh…? What is it? Speak up!”

“General Iiori-sama is back! She requests an audience with you and General Fuma!”

“Ehh?! I-Iiori’s back?!” Ujimasa nearly did a double take. What was she doing back? He sent her away for good reasons! She’s not suppose to come back!

-

Iiori sat in the audience chamber, waiting for news on Ujimasa’s arrival. IF he even arrived at all. She kept wondering if he would bother seeing her… he had to, she was Iiori. They’ve known each other for years, he was a dear old friend. She needed… well, wanted to speak with him about her sudden unemployment. She disliked not being given a proper reason for being dismissed and… well, she needed to talk with Kotaro as well. Both matters weighed of equal importance on her. 

Her fists gripped the loose fabric of her pants, “Ujimasa… Master Kotaro…” she frowned at the polished hardwood flooring. 

She stiffened. There! Her head shot up as Kotaro suddenly appeared in the room. She smiled, “Master Kotaro! Is Ujimasa…” Kotaro shook his head slowly, ‘no’. She blinked suddenly as Kotaro disappeared, “Ah, wai-!” Behind! She quickly moved to look but found herself unable to turn properly as her arms were suddenly bound behind her back. “Ah, Master-!”

Kotaro laid a hand on her shoulder as if to calm her. What was the meaning of this?! His hands reached into her garments, “Ah, don’t go in there!” she blushed as his hands moved against bare skin, finding her hidden weapons. 

The door across from her slide open and Hojo walked in as Kotaro gathered up the many small weapons she had on her. “Iiori, you shouldn’t have come back.”

“Ah, Ujimasa…! What’s the meaning of this? I called for a meeting not for THIS to happen!” She glared at the old man, “What have I done to receive this kind of treatment from a friend?”

“I’m sorry, I really am Iiori-chan… I disemployed you because of the war that’s coming up. I would rather you think me a fool than a dishonoured lord.” he sighed, “I’m doing this for your own good Iiori, when all is taken care of, you may be untied and released, then we can talk.”

“Ah, what? I need to talk to you now!”

“Kotaro.” Ujimasa nodded to his mercenary.

“Ah, wait, Master Kotaro-!” she quickly tried shifting her legs under her so she could propel herself up, “Ah-!” she winced, a sharp pain entering her shoulder. Needle. Her mind worked out. Sleeping… potion… she felt herself fall forward as unconsciousness overcame her.

-

“What?!” Souji yelled then winced as his headache bit back at him. “What?” he asked again more calmly.

“We’re going to employ Takeda’s manoeuvre on themselves. We’re baiting Hojo’s army against Takeda so they’re outta the way while Lord Masamune takes Imagawa’s head.” Kojuro explained to Souji who rode beside him. 

“Hojo of Odawara? Odawara right?” Souji’s heart raced.

“Yes. Something wrong?”

“Ah…” He was about to speak then frowned, biting his lip. Should he tell them that Iiori was in Odawara? They weren’t actually invading Odawara… and Iiori was in the circle of power there…She’d be safe right? “Nothing. Nevermind.” He finally answered. 

Inwardly, he prayed that he was right. Iiori was a grown woman, she didn’t need to be led by the hand and protected. She’ll be fine. He finally thought.


	8. Distressed Shadow- 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly just making up these chapter titles. I literally just labelled them Sengoku Basara #

“The One Eyed Dragon will Bite off the head of Imagawa! Count on it!” Masamune stated, his confidence infecting his entire army. 

Souji could see now, no more than a league away was Imagawa’s army, and there! In front, a bright red roofed litter! That must be Imagawa Yoshimoto!

“Hah! What a bastard! He doesn’t even ride with his men like a General should.” Souji grinned, he could feel his veins pumping, his hangover fading to the back of his skull. His hand twitched, oh, how he was going to have fun! 

“Sound the conch horn!” Masamune ordered, his arms crossed as he gazed excitedly at the battlefield ahead of him. Yoshinao pulled out a horn and blew into it, the sound made Souji’s blood ripple with anticipation.

“Hah hah hah ha hahaha!” Masamune laughed as he led the cavalry head on into their armies rear. “Kay Boys! You ready?!” Date withdrew one of his six swords, it was time! Souji hurrah’d as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed the handle of his Halbird. 

“Go! BREAK!” Kojuro gave the signal for the troops.

The calvary split in half, circling Imagawa’s main army in a dust cloud while Masamune, Kojuro and Souji broke down the middle, ripping up who ever got in their way. Souji couldn’t take it anymore!

“GO! I’ll hold up the rear, take his head!” Souji jumped off his horse, Masamune grinned, jumping into the air towards Imagawa’s troops. “HYAHHH!” Spinning mid-air, he faced the confused troops and brought his Halbird down upon them. BOOM! A shockwave of air threw many into the air, Souji stood, confident in a depression. “Bring it!”

Masamune knocked away and destroyed the arrows that flew his way, he dived into the force. An explosion similar to Souji‘s knocked everyone away, lightning dashed off his body and swords, “HYARRRH!” All the energy he was focusing on unleashed at Imagawa’s troops, rough wind picked up from the force, sending his troops flying.

Yoshinao stared agape at his generals, “Woahh… no mercy…!” 

“S-S-Stay away from me!” Imagawa cowered, Souji could’ve laughed at how pitiful he looked. “Do You nOt KNOW who I AMMMMM?!”

“Old man Imagawa right? I’m the big Boss of Oshu, Date Masamune,” Date introduced, walking towards the pitiful man “sorry but you got something I need.” 

Imagawa quickly got up, trying to get his legs to move as quickly in front of the other, “M-M-Men! P=Protect your Lord! Do odds! Slay this man! Do SOMETHIIIING!” his voice cracked in fear as he cowered behind his toppled Litter.

Souji scoffed, swinging his Halbird onto his shoulder in disgust, Masamune got into a fighting stance “If you’re their commander, then face me! Man to Man!”

Souji took a good look at Imagawa, his face painted white and red like a rich prick, his hair and clothes styled in a similar rich fashion. He really disgusted him, this was a commander? Why on earth would anyone swear loyalty to a man like THIS? Cut the damn mans head off already Masamune!

Masamune took a single running step forward “HALT!” he stopped, that voice!

“Huh?” Souji, as with the entire army glanced back. “It’s him.” He was surprised, it was that Takeda man, Yukimura Sanada. Momentarily he remembered their first fight, it had been intense. Souji grinned, no doubt they would fight again. He took a step back to Kojuro.

“My lord has set his sights upon the capital, Suruga is a key step onto that path, I cannot allow you to bring down Imagawa Yoshimoto!”

“hah! Your friends are in danger of getting a hole punched into their flank by Hojo, so I commend you in coming after me.”

“Takeda will not waver! Hojo is trifle!”

Souji flinched slightly. Takeda was a strong enemy, he honestly didn’t know anything about Hojo’s army. Would they hold? Where was the Tiger? “Shit.” he cursed, realising what was done, the Tiger was going to take Odawara Castle while his Cub fights to bring him his enemies head! “Iiori!” he whipped around to find Takakaze.

“Souji! Where are you going?“ Kojuro grabbed his arm.

“Kojuro, Souji” Masamune’s voice cut through, both Generals looked at him, “you know the drill.”

Kojuro nodded, “Sir. No interference what so ever.”

Souji hesitated, “…Sir.” he nodded. Why did he agree? Damn! He’s so use to accepting orders for Masamune. “Tch, shit… Kojuro, Iiori is at Odawara castle! Takeda’s no doubt going to over run it, I have to go to her.”

“What?! What do you mean she’s there?” Kojuro hissed.

“Her master is Kotaro Fuma, she went back to get something fixed! I don’t know anything else!” Souji growled, he should have gone to take the castle instead of letting Takeda and the Hojo fight it out! 

“…Damn…” Kojuro thought, his eyebrows set into a frown, “If the Tiger of Kai is taking Odawara castle, it is undoubtedly already under siege, Ujimasa Hojo is an old fool, he won’t last five seconds against Takeda.” he set his gaze back at Souji, “You said her mentor was Kotaro Fuma, the Demon of the Wind. She is undoubtedly the Devils Shadow as I theorized. If she is then you need not worry about her!” As he said this the sky had clouded over and the first fits of rain started to pour.

Souji growled, teeth clenched tight, “Shit!” he ran a hand through his now wet hair, his gaze landed on Imagawa and… Imagawa. “Kojuro.”

Kojuro’s eyes landed on the same sight. “Boss Masamune!”

-

“…someone… you?” a voice echoed in her head.

“Ah…” her eyes slowly opened, she stared at the purple sheets as her eyes focused and her hearing became clearer.

“Who are you?” A voice above her asked. Groggily she glanced at the owner, her eyes widened, an enemy ninja! 

“Ah…!” she rolled away, her arms still bound, she quickly rolled over, propelling herself away from the man. Her legs! They weren’t bound! Why did Master Kotaro not bind her legs…? 

“Woah! Calm down!” The man raised his hands up to show her he meant no harm, “You were a prisoner of Hojo?”

“Ah, what? No, I mean…” she glanced behind her, her arms being bound wasn’t exactly convincing, “Sort of.”

“No worries then, you can now be under custody of the Takeda army. My Lord Shingen disposed of Hojo and his legendary ninja.” he walked forward, “I’m Sarutobi Sasuke, Sanada ninja core, Takeda Army.” that sounded familiar… wait what?

Ujimasa… was dead? Her lips tightened into a line, it… it honestly wasn’t surprising. But Master Kotaro? That she couldn’t believe. “And you? You look familiar…”

Under normal circumstances she’d have replied instantly ‘Iiori, Lieutenant General of the Fuma ninja core, Hojo Army.’ but now… now there was no Hojo army was there? Then again she wasn’t techniqually part of that army anymore. “Iiori…” 

“that’s it?”

She nodded. “Yes.” she turned her back to him, showing him the bonds “Help me out? Had it just been my wrists I’d have gotten out no problem…”

He nodded, he walked over, she could feel his clawed gloves touch her skin as he worked on untying the rope. He could’ve just cut it… “So you’re a ninja, I don’t suppose you’re the Devils Shadow are you…?” Ah, that was his game. He was taking his time so he could bait information out of her. 

What was the point of keeping that a secret now? Hojo was dead and Kotaro was… well he was gone. Not dead but gone. “Indeed.” Sasuke stopped, she could feel his gaze, he must’ve had a surprised look on his face.

“You really are? You know that makes us enemies.” 

“It would have made us enemies should Ujimasa still be alive… or rather, if I was still under his govern.” she would’ve sighed but restrained herself, she glanced over her shoulder, “So, Sasuke, you gonna help a woman out?” she smiled as she silently motioned to her arms.

“Hm,” he returned the smile, “Promise not to kill me if I do?”

She gave a small laugh in her throat, “Promise.” 

-

She stared at Hojo’s weapon, Takeda Shingen had placed it where he died. In front of the inner castle’s gates. The sun was starting to set and the land was cast into hues of orange. Lightly she touched the polearm with her fingers. Ujimasa…

“I hope your ancestors welcome you home with open arms.” she prayed before turning to walk back inside the castle. 

She stopped halfway through to the entrance. There stood, proud and strong, Takeda Shingen, the Tiger of Kai. He was a giant compared to her in every aspect, in size, height and weight especially. Though he looked menacing it was his eyes that made her stay. They were strong, proud and looked as if they could see into the future. 

“Thank you.” she eventually said. “…not for the death of Hojo but… honouring his death when I could not. Though a ninja isn’t suppose to let their emotions get in the way of work… Ujimasa had found a way into my heart over the years. He was not a particularly honourable commander but he was a… dear friend. “ 

“you do not condemn me for his death do you?” it was a statement, rather than a question.

She shook her head, “No. I knew that he would fall…” just not so soon. She thought a little sorrowfully. 

“what are you going to do now Iiori? Go find a new lord to serve under?”

She shook her head again, “No, not right away. “

“Very well, though you were once an enemy ninja, I can see the good in your heart, you are welcome to stay within Takeda for as long as you like.”

“Thank you, Shingen.” she smiled.

“But, I have to ask,” his voice cut through the silence, “Why do you think Ujimasa fired you from his govern?” her smile disappeared.

How should she know? She frowned, looking away to Ujimasa’s polearm, “I don’t know.”

“Think!” his voice scared her, she stared at Shingen with wide eyes, “What was Ujimasa to you?!”

“Ah…! H-He was… a good friend!” she quickly tried to answer him as he started stepping ever closer to her. Should she run?! 

“WHY do you think Ujimasa would want you gone from here?” his eyes were fierce.

“I.. I don’t know! I wasn’t in his employment! Perhaps he thought I would betray him!”

“NO. Had he thought that he would’ve had his mercenary to assassinate you! Think Iiori!” Oh god, he was getting closer! His fists are clenched, why?!

She took a single step back, was he going to hit her?! I thought we were on equal terms?! 

“THINK!” he suddenly thrust his giant fist at her.

“Ah-!” she flinched, bringing her arms up. She waited for the impact, a rush of wind blew her bangs back but it never came. Shaking, she opened her eyes, there, Shingens’ fist stopped an inch away from her.

“Ujimasa must’ve thought of you like a daughter Iiori, thus he banished you from his lands because he knew his time was coming up, he didn’t want you to be here to witness his death. Thus when you did return, he had no choice but to ask his mercenary to capture you and put you somewhere safe.” Her heart raced, Ujimasa… thought that much of her? She cringed, her heart ached as the realization hit hard. She had lost someone she cared very much for… and could do nothing at all to save them! She was a fool. “He came to meet me instead of having me rampage through his castle looking for him. Undoubtedly, if you weren’t here, he would’ve waited at his final campsite further within the castle gates, but that would have required me to destroy half the building. He wanted to keep you safe, so he met me in battle early.”

Had he… was that why he died here? She cringed as tears sprang forth from her eyes, oh god no! Not in front of a general like Shingen! She berated herself, quickly covering her face in embarrassment. 

“Do not be ashamed of those tears, Iiori,” Shingen smiled as she peaked out from her hands, he placed one of his heavy hands on her tiny shoulder “You should honour Hojo with what love you have for him and honour the fact, he left you such a great inheritance.”

She sniffed, “W-what…?”

Shingen held up a piece of parchment with Hojo’s crest of approval on it, “Sasuke found this in his chamber, it addresses you as his successor.”

She gingerly reached for it with one hand, she idly thought it would be ripped away from her or disappear like dust in the wind. Her fingers touched it, it was real. She gazed a the writing, it was Hojo’s writing… She felt like an idiot. “Thank you…” she whispered, “Thank you!” she suddenly had Shingen in a hug with one arm, the other held tightly onto the will against her chest, one which she was surprised he returned. For his giant size, he knew his limits and was gentle. 

‘Ujimasa… I’ll remember you for always. For who you were as a person and for who I knew you as. ‘


	9. Vexed Shadow- 09

Souji laid back, staring at the sky. He felt… useless. God, he felt useless. He closed his eyes, remembering that day with Imagawa. He had gone after one of the fakes only to have that Takeda kid on his tail and his ninja. They didn’t fight, no, but they both managed to lose their quarry to a woman, Oda Nobunaga’s wife, Nohime. She was a beautiful sight but her husband on the other hand… he was like a devil. Those eyes of his pierced into his very core… it was nauseating. The power that radiated from him surpassed his own, it made him feel small… insignificant. How was he suppose to deal with a man like that? 

“ay, yeah,” he sighed, standing up, “better to keep busy than think about it.” 

He turned to Takakaze, rubbing him down before leading him and several other horses further into the fields for exercise. 

-

“time to change shifts,” Osiaki came running up with Bunshichi to Yoshinao and Ikkisu.

“Moron! You’re late!” Yoshinao cursed at him.

“We went to check in on how Number One’s been doing.” Bunshichi explained, at this Yoshinao and Ikkisu brightened with interest.

“How was he?” Bunshichi and Osiaki sighed, eyes cast outward in disappointment.

Osiaki shaked his head, “Same as ever. Lately day or night all he‘s been doing is either swinging his sword around or lost in his thoughts” they crouched down together to talk amongst themselves, “We haven’t had a war council in a long time, either”

Yoshinao nodded, “And Master Katakura’s been devoting all his energies to the fields,”

Osiaki frowned, “General Souji hasn’t been doing much better either. He’s been tending to the horses lately more than his training…” the group remained silent as they thought. 

“After running around all over the place, we ended up handing over Odawara to Takeda and Suruga to Oda…” Yoshinao sighed.

Bunshichi suddenly looked up, “Don’t tell me Number One and both Master Katakura and General Souji have lost their drive!” his sudden realization stunned the group.

“...What…?” they muttered together, none of them wanted to believe it. A foul wind sent chills down their spines as dark clouds started to blot out the sun. 

-

Iiori gazed at the evening sky, her mood was sombre these days. Even now, watching Kai’s silhouette against the moon as he flew about in search for food was more interesting than her predicament. Several days ago she had found out that Ujimasa left Odawara to her, papers long ago dated and signed by his generals, his signature and crest stamped in approval. Takeda Shingen had given it back to her, the will and all the documents recording her ownership to the lands, techniqually, Ujimasa had no longer ruled the land as it’s Lord, having retired by time Takeda had laid the killing blow. But because of this she found herself in an alliance with him, Shingen Takeda. He was a compassionate general, he showed her… kindness and an open heart, things she had hardly seen from her own force, so she agreed willingly. Speaking of which… Much of Hojo’s military… much of her military force had been decimated, her ninja core was thoroughly untouched so she had them, some archers remained and very few foot soldiers survived. The horses had gotten loose and left their army without transportation. Worse, much of Hojo’s income were via the mines and waterways that ran through Odawara that were being controlled by Hojo’s workmen had been called into military force had been killed. She needed new workers, she couldn’t use her ninja’s for it, they would never stand for such grunt work and undoubtedly desert her. 

The few villages that Odawara did contain had been either been razed to the ground or deserted. Damn all of these men invading Odawara territory! She seethed in frustration. She had given up those duties to maintain a land years ago and replaced them with the duties of a mercenary. Speaking of those years ago…

She sighed, “Should I write…?” 

Several years ago she left behind her homelands and birthrights to be on her own and go down her own path. She had never written to her father in those years, she had never told him where she was or if she was even alive. She had no idea if he was even alive now that she thought about it. Should she tell him that she’s acquired a large land right? That she was once again Lady Iiori? Iiorihime once more? Or would that just be spitting in his face? 

Moreover, she has yet to write to Souji about her whereabouts and how she was doing. She had decided to leave one of her subordinates in charge of Odawara and travelled with Takeda to his lands of Kai. There wasn’t much to be done at the moment anyways. Odawara castle needed to be fixed and people needed to be trained how to manage the mines and waterways. 

She suddenly sat up, that presence! Quickly she got up and flash stepped away. 

-

“Lord Shingen.” Iiori called from the other side of the shoji, “we have a guest.”

“Enter.”

Iiori slid open the shoji screen and allowed herself and the blonde ninja in. 

“Uesugi’s ninja.” Shingen was obviously a little startled.

“Lord Shingen,” the blonde sat down respectively and bowed her head in acknowledgement, “I’m here to deliver a message from Uesugi. My name is Kasuga.” she raised her head.

“Message? Please continue.” Shingen nodded at her, Iiori decided to sit and listen. 

“Is it okay…?” Kasuga’s eyes momentarily glanced at Iiori.

Shinged nodded, “Yes, Iiorihime is Lord of Odawara and has come to be in an alliance with Takeda. She has as much right to be here and hear this as I do.”

“Ah! Lord?” Kasuga couldn’t believe this at first, last she met this woman she was just a drifter travelling with the Date! “Wasn’t it not only a few days ago you, yourself defeated Hojo Ujimasa and claimed Odawara as your own?”

“Trivial matters right now,” Shingen brushed the issue aside, “the message, Kasuga?”

“Ah, right…” Kasuga held her tongue and decided to deliver the message her lord entrusted her with, “My Lord Kenshin proposes a temporary alliance between Takeda and Uesugi so we can become a force to bring down the Devil of sixth Heaven together.”

“Hmm…” Shingen mulled this over, his gaze steadied onto Iiori, “Iiorihime, would you mind if I sent you to receive Yukimura?” Iiori nodded and disappeared to search for the young man. 

She searched the grounds, seeking his fire. It was odd but it wasn’t blazing as it usually did. Finally she realized she wouldn’t be able to sense him if he had decided to sleep so she checked his room. She knocked on the shoji screen, “General.”

“Hah?” the fire inside flickered to life. “Come in.”

She slid open the shoji screen so she could be seen. Her eyes widened as she saw Yukimura sitting there, his leather jacket and breastplate cast off as he meditated in a small candles glow. He was handsome in this light and she couldn’t help but feel her cheeks flush as her eyes travelled along the curve of his body and the muscles in his back. He turned around to look at who it was, as soon as he did his face went red.

“Ah, I-I-Ioriihime!” he quickly got up and threw on his breastplate and jacket, “s-sorry! I wasn’t aware it was you!”

“I-It’s fine… I should have introduced myself before opening the door.” she looked away, embarrassed she had let her eyes linger for so long. She hurriedly got rid of the memories and turned back towards Yukimura, “General Takeda calls for you in the audience chamber…”

“Ah, he does? Thank you! I’ll go right away!” he smiled boyishly as the moment was quickly forgotten. 

“Right.” she nodded her head before disappearing.

Back in the chamber Iiori reappeared silently, “He’s on his way.” she informed Shingen. She could feel that fire coming closer and closer, she could literally count down until he got here. He was running, he slowed down once and steadied his pace. 3...2...1...

Footsteps could be heard from behind the shoji screen, “My Lord, Sanada Yukimura is at your service.” he had quickly dropped down to one knee.

“Hm, good. Enter.” Shingen answered.

“Yes, sir.” he slid open the shoji screen, his eyes caught sight of Kasuga right away.

She turned her honey colored eyes towards him first then moved so she faced him, “I am here to convey a message from Uesugi. My name is Kasuga.” she introduced herself with as much formality as she did Shingen. She was really being proper…

‘guess she doesn’t want to make a bad impression. Especially since her lord is Shingens rival.’

“Ah! So you are Kasuga!” Yukimura entered the room, quickly walking over to meet her, “I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura. I am pleased to make your acquaintance. I have heard much of you from Sasuke.” he smiled boyishly again.

“…what?” Kasuga looked truly confused.

“Could it be the date for your wedding has been set??” Kasuga flinched, shocked at this sudden news.

“The date for what?!” she burst.

“My lord, unfortunately, I do not see Sasuke around…” Yukimura made a show of looking around the room, briefly his chocolate brown eyes met Iiori’s night sky ones. Kasuga looked ready to strangle someone in frustration.

“He need not be here! That man… No, Master Sarutobi Sasuke and I do not share such a relationship!” Kasuga tried to correct herself in all politeness though her anger was evident. 

“Sasuke is currently on similar business as you,” Shingen suddenly informed Kasuga, “To visit Tokugawa of Mikawa and Azai of Omi.”

Iiori nerves bristled slightly at the all too familiar name but nodded, “We are proposing a temporary alliance.”

“Alliance?” Yukimura glanced from Iiori to Shingen, “Could it be that you mean to defeat Oda together with the generals of other lands?” he then glanced at Iiori, “That would explain why you came along with us, Iiorihime!” she couldn’t help but smile at his realization.

“Indeed.” Yukimura kneeled down in front of his Lord out of respect finally due, “If this ‘world under warrior rule’ of Nobunaga’s means a world by fear and carnage, we must first protect this world before we fight each other for it.” Shingen informed the two in front of him, Yukimura was frowning, “You do not seem to understand.”

Yukimura nodded, “Yes, sir. With all due respect, with your strength, my lord, and the power of the Takeda Army’s cavalry, I believe that we are more than a match, even for Oda’s forces.”

Shingen stood up, “But we will not return unscathed. Fine, we defeat Oda, but we will be thoroughly battered. And if another land struck us, even my army would stand no chance.”

“That may be so, but we will never” Iiori felt a sudden jump of fire course through her, making her jump back a pace to sit unharmed, “know unless we try- HYUUURHHH” Shingens fist plowed into Yukimura’s face, the strength of which sent him flying through the shoji walls and embed his body in the concrete wall outside in the courtyard. Kasuga stared agape while Iiori stared at the floorboards, a deep impression of force sent them splintering upwards under Shingens’ foot where he stepped.

‘truly formidable…!’ she thought, the fire that had warned her had disappeared and rested once more within its owner. 

“Am I not always telling you to look at things from a broad perspective, Yukimura!?”

“Forgive me my lord!” Yukimura struggled back into the room, “But other than Lord Kenshin, the generals of other lands seek to profit from the sidelines at every opportunity. Would they ever answer the call to join forces?” he finally made it back to where he once was only to have Shingen send him flying out of the building once more.

“you are being contradictory Yukimura! You yourself said we might never know unless we try! Heed me well, Yukimura, In order to charge the foe before you, you must first have a discerning eye for trends in the broader picture.” Shingen calmly walked to the patio walkway as Yukimura ran back to kneel in front of him.

“Yes, My lord!”

Iiori moved in closer to see if Yukimura was alright. She was amazed the guy was still alive! 

“In truth, even I had half given up,” Shingen stood there, his posture proud and formidable as always but something, his fire radiated a warmth… It was attractive. Iiori shook herself of that sudden thought. “as we had received not a single favourable reply. But one day, I received a letter from a certain man.”

Kasuga and Iiori glanced at each other momentarily, a certain man? But it was Yukimura who asked, “A letter? Who is this certain man?”

“The vagabond of Maeda. “

Iiori nearly fell over in shock, “Maeda? Keiji Maeda?!” Kasuga glanced at her.

“You know Keiji?”

“Ah…” Iiori kept her mouth shut, “It’s not important…! Please, tell us, what’s he doing?”

“Taking advantage of his position as a man not bound to his House, he is touring the various lands, visiting with their generals. And this Maeda Keiji’s chosen plan for an allied army was no different than mine. Once I ascertained that this was no capricious whim of a scamp, I sent Sasuke off to the generals of various lands once more.” He further explained before loosening his posture to glance behind him at Kasuga, “Kasuga, was it?” she nodded. “Please tell Lord Kenshin that Takeda Shingen readily consents.”

“Yes Sir.” she bowed.

“Spurred on by Maeda Keiji, the One eyed Dragon will likely attempt to rush the enemy alone.” 

Iiori froze slightly, Maeda Keiji was with Date? That means that he and Souji would be together! 

“We will make the most of it as our spearhead and immediately advance to reinforce him. In order to do this, I would have Tokugawa join us and I would have Azai pin Oda from behind.” he explained his plans, it was almost foolproof, but only if the other armies consented, “Though, that will be heart rendering for Azai Nagamasa to do.”

Tokugawa…Again that man... How she wished she had no connection to any of these lords. Iiori was suppose to marry that man. She felt uncomfortable, being a ruler of a land meant she had to shed her shadows… she cringed slightly. She was not ready to come into the light once more. She had worked hard to cloak herself in darkness so no one would know who she was! How was she suppose to pull through with this? She had to build her army up, fix Odawara, speak to her father and Souji, and Keiji! Keiji was roaming around again. Not to mention these.. Flares of energy that she can’t control, she needed Kotaro! Not to mention this Oda Nobunaga who’s been terrorizing the land lately. He was bad enough that the generals of this land thought it necessary to band together and form a strong enough force to take him down. 

She felt a disturbance, Kasuga noticed it too, “Then I shall excuse myself now.” she quickly excused herself and disappeared.

“Sarutobi Sasuke has returned.” Sasuke appeared before Shingen on one knee. 

“good work.”

“My lord, I’m ashamed. I completely struck out.” he glanced up to his lord, hand raised to emphasize his words, “neither Azai nor Tokugawa will have anything to do with us.”

“So we will not be able to surround Oda…” Shingen closed his eyes as he thought.

Sasuke took notice of Iiori and grinned, “well maybe we wouldn’t have had such luck if Iiorihime had gone out. I’m sure that they would have taken her sweet words better than mine.” he teased, though Iiori stiffened at the idea, “Perhaps we should ask her to go persuade Tokugawa with abilities only she would know?”

“Feh!” Iiori stood up abruptly, glaring down at Sasuke’s impish grin, “Don’t even say that name in front of me! I have enough on my plate than to worry about that man!” she abruptly disappeared in a cluster of black smoke and wind.

“Ehh, now, Iiorihime! I was just joking~” Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, regretting his decision to tease her. 

“Sasuke.” Shingen glanced at his subordinate, “Do not toy with a woman’s virtue as if it could be used as a tool. It’ll come back to burn you one day.”

“Ay yeah, I was just having some fun M’Lord. She should know not to take things so seriously.” Sasuke sighed, he vaguely wondered now what her connection to the Tokugawa man was. He was defiantly a button that she hated being pressed. 

He was curious. She was an enigma in his mind. He knew nothing of her besides she was the Devils Shadow. Though she seemed unprofessional half the time he knew that she was someone to fear should he go too far. She was aware, just as Kasuga was, that she was beautiful and had no trouble showing that, he wondered if all kunochi were like this. Then, he forgot it, he wanted to know what drove her. She was familiar but he had yet to understand why. But he knew this for sure, she was unbalanced. Not in the mind but with her life and with her emotions. He could feel the amazing shift changes in her mood whenever she was around. 

He bit the end of his glove on his thumb, “I think… she needs help.”


	10. Trials of Shadow- 10

Iiori sank into the hot scented water, the heat warmed her core instantly, she let out a pleased moan. Her cheeks flushed lightly from the heat but she did not mind. 

“Ahh…” she sighed, sitting back against the tubs rim. “If only I could spend an eternity surrounded by heat such as this” she smiled contently to herself, allowing her body to sink further into the hot water that steamed.

“You know you’re going to faint if you stay in there too long.” 

She groaned inwardly to herself, she was hoping to be left alone. She glared at the closed door, knowing he was outside. Sarutobi Sasuke. 

“Have you no shame? Leave a woman be while she’s bathing!” She growled, her hand ready to throw something sharp through the wood panelling at him. 

“Ah, yeah yeah,” he sounded amused, “Just came to let you know one of your subordinate ninja has arrived.”

“Hah?” she sat up, one of her subordinates? Was something wrong in Odawara? 

“He’s waiting in the council room.” Then his presence disappeared. 

“Shit…” she groaned, “I was hoping to enjoy this a while longer…” she sighed, crossing her arms on the tubs rim as she tried to enjoy the last bits of comfort the hot water gave her.

Not wanting to keep them waiting she got out and dried herself off, quickly changing into a simple evening kimono. Something had to be wrong if they were here, she had no time to get dressed in her garb or tie her hair up. She left the bath house and tried to hurry to the council chamber. Damn! She couldn’t move as easily as she could if she was properly dressed. What would have normally taken her five seconds to get to took her several minutes to jog to. Damn this kimono! She thought. It had been years! She turned a corner.

“Ah!” she quickly tried twisting around the figure she was about to bump into, her feet got caught in the kimono’s folds, “Ah!” “Woah!”

A strong arm caught her by the waist, “Careful! What’s the matter?” Two brown eyes stared at her. Sasuke. He grinned, “What’s the matter, can’t walk in a kimono?”

She let him help her back to her feet, “Nothing’s the matter! I can walk in kimono’s just fine, running however is a different task! Where is he?” she demanded, quickly trying to fix herself.

“Why aren’t you properly dressed?” he frowned, “You think its that important?” 

“I have reason to think so. I’d rather have them wait for me to finish grooming myself if it wasn’t something important.” she pushed by him, at a calmer pace.

“Ay, yeah, sheesh woman, you need to calm down once in a while.” he crossed his arms.

“I am calm.” she seethed. Why was she in such a short temper with him? What about him frustrated her so? She was always so laid back when she was with the Date. She took in a breath and forced her temper to go down, silently reprimanding herself at her actions. Master Kotaro would be shamed to know she was allowing her emotions get the better of her. She tensed slightly, she was slipping in her training. A couple weeks without that man to guide her, that presence of him being there and she starts reverting back to her old self. The one that was unreliable. “I am calm.” she repeated in a more sedated voice. 

Sasuke stared at the woman a second, again that mood of hers switched, that spike of energy had simmered to something else, he couldn’t tell what though. “He’s in there,” he walked forward, knocking on the shouji, “We’ve arrived.” He called inside. 

Sasuke opened the shouji for her. She stepped into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. 

“Ma…” he turned his grey eyes her way, she quickly shut her mouth and turned to Sasuke, “Thank you Sasuke. You may leave.”

Sasuke hesitated momentarily but upon looking her in the eye, he nodded and left. Once she felt his presence gone she quickly whipped around to the young man sitting in the middle of the room.

“Master Kotaro!” she quickly found herself hugging him around the neck. “You’re alive, I knew you would be!” she pulled herself away, “Did you know? Why? I could have helped!” 

He shook his head once, no. He did not think so. She frowned. Sitting in front of him, she looked over his guise. He had chosen the visage of a young man with short, messy brown hair and grey eyes. He was as silent as ever though. She frowned, he was here… where had he been this whole time? How had she not noticed his presence? On that note…

“Master Kotaro, I’ve needed to talk to you.” she kept her gaze at the floor between them, “I… I’ve been going through challenges without you to guide me through, I know I should be able to handle these on my own but.. This is one I cannot fathom by myself.” she brought her eyes up to meet his, “I have not been to a battlefield until after I left Ujimasa and yourself, and when I did… the Tiger cub and the One Eyed Dragon had been my first experience. They were… amazing to say the least but they exuded such a radiant energy I found I was overwhelmed by it and I lost consciousness momentarily. Even now, I am sensing others energies whenever their spirit spikes.” she reverted her stare back to the floor, feeling self-conscious now, “I do not know what it is… I am scared if I get into battle these energies will overflow once more and I will not be able to handle them.”

There was a long silence. There was always silence when she was with him but none that was so empty as this. The night time beings made their noises, the grasshoppers chirped and the frogs croaked, even the light breeze that blew across the land was louder than the room. Did he think her to be crazy? A liar? Was something wrong with her? She could not think herself so useless without him there. Could she not rely on her own will to get through her life? Did she always need someone there to hold her hand? She felt useless without him near. That knowledge that he’d be there to help her through her problems had always eased her when he was gone but now… she felt like anytime would be her last time seeing him. 

She felt his presence move, she glanced up and he beckoned with a hand stretched out to her. She reached out her hand to him, she gasped as she was swooped up in his arms and they disappeared. She closed her eyes, the feeling of shadow and a softness brushed through her being. Then disappeared, replaced with the feeling of weightlessness and wind. Opening her eyes she found themselves falling ever closer to a rooftop, momentarily her stomach clenched. The moment before hitting that same shadow and softness consumed her, far more intensely this time it made her heart swell and stomach flip in spasm, she felt nauseas. This time when she opened her eyes she found herself in a stone chamber. Gently, Kotaro placed her on the ground, Iiori felt light headed and her legs weak. 

‘oh god... That was… overpowering…’ she trembled. Her master walked through the chamber, he was doing something but she could not bring herself to focus on him yet. That feeling was still lapping at her being, it made her heart feel like it was going to burst and her muscles tense in anticipation. What was it her master had done? Shakily she stood up, her legs felt weak but she wanted to know what was wrong.

“Ah,” a hand wrapped around her waist, she looked and saw it was her master, Kotaro, back to his normal self, “Thank you.” she let him help her walk. 

He lead her to the center of the room where a mat was. She sat on it, glad for the rest. The power, that energy she had felt when her master had transported them here, it was unbelievable. It had been his normal presence she realized, she had sensed it before whenever he used his shadow techniques but that was when she had just been watching and learning. Now, she had actually been consumed by that energy it was concentrated and felt nothing like it had when she had simply watched. Her own shadow, it was different, far different from his own. She had never noticed anything strange or overwhelming when she used it, she wondered if it was because she had been accustomed to it or…

Kotaro crouched next to her, holding a scroll. She looked at it, “This is..” she took it and then noticed the insignia, “Ah, this is my clan’s…!” she quickly bit her lip. 

Kotaro’s presence shifted, she could feel his gaze on her. She glanced at him, crouched in front of her, head slightly tilted as he stared at her through that visor of his. She shifted her weight, feeling uncomfortable. What’s the point of keeping this a secret from him? You’ve trusted him with your life countless times before this, he should at least get the benefit of knowing who you are, even if you don’t know who he is. 

She sighed, lightly, gazing at the scroll in he hands, “This is my clans insignia. Aire.” she pulled the string loose that tied it close. “I left my fathers lands, southwest of Odawara, near the lands of Kaga. We…” she fiddled with the string, “had different views on things, so I had left in hopes of finding my own way. I have but now… this is happening.” she waved her hand at nothing. She looked down at the scroll, curious now how he had come to attain it. She gave him a suspicious look but his demeanour hadn’t changed one bit, she opened it and stared at the writing. 

“What…” she felt her heart sink, “IS THIS?!” she felt like shredding the paper, “I can’t read this!” 

Kotaro slumped slightly before grabbing it. He laid it on the floor between them, she watched confused as he brought over a small lamp, lighting the fire before taking the lid off. He took the scroll and held the paper over it. What was he… Her eyes widened as the black ink lines slowly disappeared and then reappear into strange symbols… no, strange writing she could understand. That one, it looked like a curvy chair, she could remember seeing it as a child. Her mother…

“That’s right…” she traced her fingers over the newly formed writing, “This is a language my mother brought over. She’d read me and my brother books all the time…” she gingerly picked it up, as if any sudden movement would scramble the words back to their original form.

“So, you should be able to read it, yes?” she jumped, startled at the new voice. Kotaro stood, his arms crossed as he looked behind her. She turned and saw who it was.

“Matsunaga Hisahide…” she recognized him, she had only met the man once before, it was the first year she had started training with Kotaro. It was during one of those times Hojo could not afford Kotaro that he had gone back to serve under Hisahide who could. She had met him briefly and decided she would train on her own while Kotaro was with him. 

“Yes, I remember you now, you were that young girl.” he came to a stop some five feet away from her, “Kotaro Fuma’s young protégé.” 

She nodded, “Yes. We met briefly several years ago…”

He chuckled, “Had I known you were of the rare Aire clan I might have made you stay longer.”

Her eyes narrowed slightly, “I would not have stayed either way. You were always busy with Kotaro that I would have been a burden, I knew this right away, hence the reason I was gone after the first day.”

“Ah, yes, you were a bit green, but the past years seems to have ripened you up to be a fine woman.” his voice took on some amusement. It was then she remembered she had not had the time to change from her kimono or tie her hair up. “You really do look like the heir of Okku.” 

-

She sat across from Hisahide, dressed in a fine night blue kimono, her hair tied back in several pieces, a fine moonflower clip held her hair up. After finding her and Kotaro downstairs in his castle’s treasury, he had invited her to a midnight meal. It was a simple snack really with a small dessert and tea. She had accepted and had asked if there was something else she could wear. Surprisingly he had left her a beautiful kimono to wear that came with the moonflower clip. She wondered how much it had cost and where he had gotten such a thing. But then, she knew of Hisahide’s antique collecting and had thought better than to ask, hell, he could have killed the owner of it and taken it right off the corpse for himself.

“So, Iiorihime Aire, your guise seems to be disappearing right under your feet, is it?” Hisahide smirked as he drank his tea. “I’ve heard that Odawara was taken from Hojo by the Tiger of Kai and then, surprisingly, given back to Hojo’s successor, a young woman at that who happened to be a general in his army who he called his daughter.” His dark eyes stared at her knowingly across from his spot. 

Iiori looked at him, eyes half-lidded in disinterest, despite the surprise that sparked through her at the mention of ’daughter’, “Yes. That was me.” she drank from her sake, something she had asked for over the tea, and she was suddenly glad it had been appealed. “Everything has become such a nuisance. “

“So, tell me then, what is the famed missing heir of Okku going to do now?”

She glanced at the man, his condescending smirk never leaving his features, “…I don’t know.” she sighed, placing her cup gently on the table in front of her, she had no idea what she was going to do now. Being left the inheritance of the Hojo clan, the lands of Odawara, she had been thrust right back into the light of day. She vaguely wondered if it was Ujimasa’s will that she become known to the world once again, he had known she was a Lords daughter at one point and that she was hiding. He knew that because she was a Lord‘s daughter she would know how to run a land, maybe that’s why he left Odawara in her care? And daughter? Was Hojo somehow trying to put the honour of the Hojo clan on her back? What a nuisance…  
In any case, she had been given the responsibility of countless lives and been forced to take a seat as the daimyo of Odawara. Along with that came the wars she would have to put up with against Oda Nobunaga. 

“What is it you want to do?” Hisahide took his time, the was no pushing the girl. He poured himself another cup of tea.

She glanced at him, he seemed to stare at his tea in interest. Something, she thought, he was hiding behind that smile, that gleam in his eyes. She did not yet know whether she liked it or not, should she be worried or did it not concern her? 

What was it she wanted to do? She shifted her weight, the restraining fabric of the kimono tightening against her will to relax. She hated the thing, she wish she had actually taken the time to get changed into her usual garb.   
“Did you really want Odawara as your own?”

“Hah? Of course not!” she looked at him sharply, “ah, I mean… shit. No… I didn’t. I didn’t want this responsibility on my back, but now that it is, it feels like it’s attached itself to me without my consent. I…” she restrained herself from saying her next sentence. She loved Hojo for endowing her with his lands and recognising her as someone he loved but… she did not want the land. She did not want to be Lady of Odawara. She just wanted to be Iiori. Not Iiorihime Aire of Okku, not Iiorihime of Odawara, just Iiori! 

“Your blood seems to attract the royalty that you deserve though.” Hisahide smiled at her. “You tried leaving the responsibility of heir of Okku and instead you get trusted with the rights of Odawara.” 

She grimaced, she wasn’t trying to be someone, she wasn’t trying to gain lands like all the other lords, she just wanted to be herself, “I was never heir to Okku. That’s my brothers responsibility.”

“and yet he was disinherited.”

“He still has that right to go back, my father cannot deny his blood.”

“Hm, his blood is the same as yours… I have heard stories about the Aire clans blood.” his sharp eyes glanced at her which made herself coil inwards, “I have heard that they were cursed to hold a certain attraction only to people who held spirits of fire. Anyone else, no matter who it was, would only make them beyond sad and tarnish the marriage into nothing.” Hisahide sat up from his relaxed pose, “Tell me, is this true? It’s rather fascinating.”

She felt her cheeks heat up, why, how had he heard such a thing?! She looked away, scoffing, “I wouldn’t know.”

“Ah, but you’ve been spending a lot of time with Takeda, have you not?”

“ah! What?!” she turned to him, how had he known she was there? More over! “That means nothing!” she blushed in embarrassment. “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Takeda Shingen and Yukimura Sanada hold the affinity of fire within their spirits. As you hold the affinity of Wind and shadow, something many powerful ninjas share in common.” he glanced back at Kotaro who stood behind her, “which is why Kotaro was able to teach you so quickly in the past four years, your affinities synchronized with each other which meant easier learning and understanding between yourselves.” Hisahide explained. 

“Affinities?”

“Yes. I learned of these from your clan actually.” Hisahide looked at her, “The Aire clan is a clan of wind elements who studied the affinities of others. People who had a strong affinity in their spirits could call upon these energies and use them at anytime their spirits soared. These sudden high and lows could come from anything but during these times of war, they only seem to be brought out in people during battle.”

“Yes, I have seen that many times… they’re not uncommon…” she remembered her first true experience though with these affinities… Masamune and Yukimura’s battle. She knew her clan was of the wind but she did not know of these… teachings. Why had her mother not taught them to her? More so, why had her father not thought about telling her? 

“You seem distracted, something the matter?” 

“You seem to know a lot about my clan, why is that?”

“I’ve travelled a lot in my times and maybe, happened to come across an Aire member when I was young.” he shrugged with a smile.

“…My mother?”

He chuckled, “Yes.” she felt something, it surprised her actually, his spirit seemed to warm at the memory. She realized he had the affinity of fire within him, just as Shingen and Yukimura did. She couldn’t help but feel that pull in her blood, then she laughed, oh, how her mother must’ve liked this man! Even without that affinity in him, Iiori knew he must have been very popular among his female youth. Even now, though old enough to be her fathers age, he was tall, dark and handsome. She wondered why he had not married yet and had children of his own. 

“Remembering something funny?”

“Oh, ah,” she held a calming hand to her lips, “no, no. Just something I was thinking about.” she turned her dark eyes towards him, “Given your age, you and my mother must have been about that age… She must’ve adored you.” 

He laughed, “So that’s what you were thinking.” he drank some of his tea, a warm smile on his lips, “I won’t dismiss the idea. I found your mother very attractive, but she was faithful to her vows. By time I had met her, she was already endowed to your father. “

Iiori nodded, knowing full well that her parents were married at a young age. Now, looking at this man, she wondered just how much her mother let him know. “She’s dead now.”

He nodded, “I’m aware.”

“How much did she let you know? Cause I know that she didn’t teach me anything before she passed.” she frowned, a bit sad at this. She felt somehow… not as close to her mother as she thought she was. 

“Not too much actually. Most of what I learned were from the stuff I received. They’re encrypted so only people with a fiery element can decipher them, and even then, only those in your clan can read the language.”

“Yes, I remember that much. I knew the words when she spoke them, I just don’t know how to read them…” she sighed before gazing at him, “So, given what you’ve learned, how much have you deciphered from the language?”

He shook his head, “pretty well nothing actually. I managed several passages but then the dialect seemed to change and I have yet to figure it out.”

“you’re a smart man.”

He grinned, “Indeed,”

She shifted again, her kimono was stifling and she was beginning to remember why she preferred being a ninja. Her clan was made up of kunochi, female ninja and she had been taught since she was able to walk how to be one, and so she rarely ever wore a kimono when she grew up. Her father hated that she didn’t wear one, he said it was improper of a princess to be so wild. He had tolerated it when her mother was alive because she was the exact same way. But… once she died, her father wanted her to simply quit being herself and be a completely new person, going so far as to locking her in a room with several teachers and guards so she’d learn her court manners and duties rather than train with her brother. Her brother was not brought up the same way as she, her father had taken over his teachings and intended for Souji to be a swordsman. 

She grunted, untying her boa to loosen it. Finally she was able to relax as she leaned on her side. She drank her sake as she thought. 

Her problems in Odawara could wait right? The answers to her personal well being remained in her home in Okku. Her eyes stared at the scroll on the table in front of her. Hisahide had told her that it should contain information on the Aire themselves. Which meant her answers could just be right in there, she would just have to decipher it… or get her father to. She had no idea what that man was doing, she hadn’t kept tabs on him, had never felt the need to. 

“Matsunaga-sama,” she sat up, “have you heard anything from my father? I’m afraid I haven’t kept a single tab on him since I left.”

“Hm..” he thought to himself, “Last I heard he was building his army up. Uesugi has been sending him invitations to ally is what I hear.”

“Then…” she bit her lip. There’s a possibility that he might side with them, she was already in an alliance with Takeda and most likely Uesugi now. If that were the case then when they go to meet Uesugi there’s a high chance that her father might be with him! Her eyes hardened, if that were the case then she would show him that she has managed on her own. She stood up, grabbing the scroll. 

“Mind if I borrow this? It is Afterall my clans property. I wish to study it and hope my blood kicks in.” 

Hisahide nodded before standing up, “go right ahead my dear,” he smiled, “You do remind me very much of your mother, you should know that she’d be proud of you.” 

Her heart thumped, “Ah… thank you.” her emotions rolled through her, what was this? Admiration? Respect? Or was it… Attraction? She shook that from her head once again, no, not attraction, it was… a mutual feeling. Something… like what she felt for Hojo. “I promise to give it back once I’m done with it.”

“Oh? I’ll look forward t that day. Promise to reveal what you’ve learned with me later?”

She nodded, “Sure. Try not to die in this silly war until then,” she then glanced to Kotaro, “Master.” she bowed her head respectfully, “thank you for bringing me here. I’ll be seeing you until next time.” Kotaro nodded, with that she quickly disappeared in a cloud of black smokey shadow and wind.

Hisahide smirked once again, “She is very much like her mother, albeit a bit naïve.”


	11. Performing Shadow- 11

She returned to the Takeada camp not long after leaving Hisahide’s castle, the two weren’t far from each other. She retrieved her clothes, only just realizing she took off with Hisahide’s expensive kimono when she had decided to change into her regular garb. She would have to return it later but for now, she simply packed it away in a small Hessian bag and tied it around her waist so it would be out of the way. She quickly wrote a letter, folding it several times so it would fit in Kai’s letter carrier. She whistled, calling for him. The hawk came quickly and landed on her arm, his long claws gripped to hold on as she walked to the courtyard. 

“Take this letter to Souji, then come flying back to me at Odawara.” she informed the bird, stuffing the letter into the canister. “Now go!” she quickly lifted her arm up, allowing her wind element to help carry him off into the high thermals where his travelling would be faster and easier. 

“you’re back.” Sasuke appeared behind her, “you seem rushy, what happened?”

Iiori nodded, “Yes. I’m heading back to Odawara. I will meet Takeda half way when we go to make the alliance with Uesugi in two days. Let old man Shingen know for me will you?” She grinned before crouching to the ground as if to jump away only to disappear in a rush of cloud and wind. 

“Hey! Wait a moment!” Sasuke reached out but she was already gone, “Dammit…” he sighed, scratching his nose irritably. 

-

“Lady Iiori! Please, we hardly have enough time to do all this, we haven’t even fixed the castles damages yet!” one of her attendants rushed to catch up with her in the courtyard. 

She gazed out at the men who had recovered from their injuries in the battle with Takeda. A good hundred at least, plus the ten squads of ninja that she commanded and the two squads of archers. Each squad contained six men, so really she had sixty ninja, fifty of them underlings, ten of them more elite who were the squad leaders and her twelve archers. Since returning early that morning she had set out to get them ready for battle once more. Her archers needed training, and her ninja needed some CQC sparring exercise. 

“It’s fine. We need to be ready to fight once more, I can care less about the castle’s personal appearance.” she looked at him, “The main gates need fixing, focus on that if you must. I need all my archers and two squads of my ninja corps.”

“Battle? If you haven’t noticed my Lady, we got decimated in our fight against Takeda, how do you expect us to fight? More so, how do you expect us to get there? We have no transportation! By time we get onto the field of battle our men will be so tired they’ll collapse!”

“That’s why I need two squads of my ninja corps and all my archers!” she exclaimed, “Look, trust me with this! You never failed to do so before, now do it again.”

“But… M’lady.” he frowned.

“Trust me.” she smiled.

He hesitated, then looked into his Lady‘s confident smile, “Right!” he nodded, quickly running off. 

She looked above and called Kai, he came and she scratched the top of his head then under his chin. His eyes closed in pleasure then she stopped, he ruffled his feathers. 

“I hope you found them Kai, you’re going to lead us to them.” Kai gave a low squawk, she smiled. 

Upon arriving, she had set the men to work on repairing armour and weapons. They needed preparations for travel and her men who were able bodied were set to training and helping the castle’s repairs. Out of the hundred and thirty seven that survived the battle managed to recover from their injuries. Only eight of them had broken bones or fractures and would have to be left behind. Eleven more of the men who managed to recover were men who were originally set to work in the mines and three of them who were workers on the waterways. She set them back to their original work, asking three of the eleven mine workers to help out the with the waterways. They were needed for Odawara more than they were needed for war. That left her with one hundred and eleven foot soldiers. Add on the sixty men in the ninja corps and the twelve archers that made up one hundred and eighty three total. It was a fraction of what Takeda and Uesugi have but it was still a strong force if she set them up right. 

“M’Lady!” two of her ninja squad leaders appeared, she turned to them, “Our squads are ready anytime you are.”

“That’s great.” she smiled, “Good work on keeping the grounds safe while I was gone Hachimoto, Juntso.” they nodded.

“We’re honoured to serve one such as yourself M’Lady.” 

“Lady Iiori, we’re here.” her archer’s squad leader reported.

“Excellent…” she smiled at Kai, “Alright men, we have a long day ahead of us, lets get started shall we?”

“M’Lady, may I ask, what it is we are doing?” Hachimoto asked, still on one knee behind her. 

“huh?” she frowned at him, “Why! We’re getting our horses back!”

-

In all honesty Iiori had no idea about horses until she started riding with the Date army. She learned that they liked to stay in a herd. Souji told her that horses, if your familiar with them, will remember who you are and if they’ve been trained and got loose, like Odawara’s did, they’ll most likely stay in the area and not run off into the wild very far. It’s been about a week now and Iiori felt that they must still be in the province. 

She let Kai lead overhead, his swiftness made tracking the horses easier. Within a couple hours or travel on foot they found the first couple in a small inlet of grass. About eight horses together. They had caught them easily as they recognised the archers. It wasn’t until a couple more hours later that Kai had signalled he found the herd. 

“Where are they…?” she jumped to the top of the nearest tree, she gazed across the forest tops.

“Iiorihime, there!” Juntso pointed from the tree top to her left. 

“Ah, I see!” she quickly estimated the amount, “About a hundred and twenty?”

“Sounds right.” he nodded. “There’s so many, how’re we going to…?”

“We’re going to fence them in. The same way you catch geese when they’re growing new feathers and can’t fly.”

She jumped down to the others below.

“Where are they, M’Lady?”

“About a couple hundred yards north west from here in an open valley from the forest. It looks like it dips into the river further north, we can’t let them get to it.”

“How many?”

“All of them.”

“That’s gotta be over a hundred! How are we suppose to get them all?”

“They’re not wild. They know you archers.” she frowned at their insecurity. “No worries. I wouldn’t drag us out here without a plan.” she then reached into her pack she brought with her and pulled out a map of Odawara. She quickly found where they were and got to telling them the plan.

-

“quickly! Make sure the ropes are visible!” 

Juntso looked over the large perimeter of rough fencing that they had set up. He now knew why they had to carry all of those poles. The large semi circle consisted of 240 poles, about a mans height, connected by several thick ropes. It covered the mouth of the gully they   
were in. Their Lady had gotten the two squads of ninja to quickly make the set up while she and the archers got the horses together. He heard a rumbling and looked ahead, there they were!

“Men, get ready!” Hachimoto ordered as they appeared around the other sides of the makeshift fences. 

The horses slowed down once in the perimeter of fencing, realising there was no way out of the fence. They milled, fidgeted and snorted in irritation. Had they not been on the other side of the fencing, Juntso swore that they would’ve tried kicking it down and jumping it. 

“aye, start closing the ends in!” they heard Iiori yell from the head of the column, she had decided to ride one of the already caught horses. 

Juntso and two of the other ninja corps members picked up the heavy fencing, moving it in quickly as the last horse trotted into the fenced perimeter. 

“It worked Lady Iiori! Looks like every horse is accounted for!” Hachimoto yelled up to her, “Now what?”

She, along with seven of the other archers, taking care of the other horses they caught came up to them. 

“Well, that was the easy part I should think…” she brushed some of her bangs away from her face, “Now, comes the task of getting them back to Odawara.”

“We’ll need halters and ropes.” one of the men sighed. 

She shook her head, “Nah, its been several days since they’ve been roaming freely, by now they must’ve elected a lead horse. We just got to find him, once we find him we can lead the herd back easily, along with these horses we already caught, we’ll be able to keep them in check so we don’t have stragglers.” 

“Eh? How’d you learn this M’lady? Last we remember you never rode horse.” 

She smiled, “True, but my elder brother knows a lot about them. I was with him while I was away.” then she looked into the fray of horses, “Now then,” she whistled, “Kai, find the lead horse!” the horse under her nickered in surprise to the side. “Shh, ch, ch ch.” she rubbed the horses neck. 

She moved the horse to trot around the perimeter of horses. It wasn’t long till Kai started to fly lower and circle above one. She smiled, kicking the horse forward. She looked at the horse that was supposedly in the lead. It was a tan colored buckskin horse. It snorted and nickered in annoyance. 

“Men, we got it.” she grinned. 

-

“ah! Is that them already?” one of the guards on top of Odawara’s walls raised a hand to his eyes. “Ah, it is! Lady Iiori is back! They found the horses! Hurry up and open the gates!”

The afternoon sun was just over behind the castle as they passed through Odawara’s gates. Iiori was actually surprised to be back before nightfall and was glad to be back. 

“Lady Iiori, how was it?” one of her new retainers came up to her, her name was Itsuko. 

“Alright,” she nodded, “a little tiring though. The horses need to be watered, fed and checked over for any cuts and illnesses. Think you can get people to that?”

“Ah, yes milady! I shall get someone to draw you a bath, please, rest now, you’ve had a long day.” 

She shook her head, “Not yet. I’ll rest when I know everything is done.”

With that said she left the horse to Itsuko and walked off to the courtyard where men were training. They were obviously tired but for some reason they still pushed themselves. 

“Ah, Lady Iiori,” one of them took notice, he was sweating and looked beat tired. “You’re back. You should get some rest.”

She frowned, “I came to check on your training men.”

“We do well M’lady”

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! I feel like we can take on anything if we keep this up!” one of the men in the middle of the sparring grounds cheered.

“If you feel that way,” she motioned for the nearest mans sword, he hesitantly gave it to her, “Then I challenge anyone who feels ready to a spar.”

“Ah, M’lady! There’s no way we could-”

“Don’t treat me like a lady!” she glared at them whole “Before this you all knew me as General Iiori! Just because I now am Lord over this land doesn’t mean I lost my ability to kick your asses with a sword! Now men!” she pointed her sword at them, “Who feels like they’ve got what it takes to take on their Lord?”

-

She sank into her bath water a second time, this time, the water was hot enough to sear into her muscles and she could relax. She winced slightly as her fresh cuts stung in the water but they receded to nothing as her body lost its tension. 

“Ah…” she sighed, “Those men…” she looked at the fresh cut on her arm. 

She had been careless in her fatigue and one of the men had managed to nick her arm. It was nothing serious but it was enough to get them worried enough to end training. She had managed to best them for a few hours but she had taken no break during the whole time. It was by sunset that she had started feeling the draining energy and this had happened. But, she was glad, she was able to make her stand as their equal and not some castle woman who needed to be defended. She would ride at the front of their army respectively. It was strange… as a mercenary she never had to be up front or to take this much charge, she merely had to do what was ordered. Now, she found it odd to be the one giving the orders and waiting on news. 

Tomorrow, she would have her archers training once again on their agility and her ninja corps would have to train on their basics. She had never seen them in battle and would have to see that for better or worse when they finally do see battle again. She, herself, needed to get caught up on her own training. Then there were the horse’s health to check later and the mines and see how the food prep was coming for the travel. 

She groaned, so much work to do… she sank further into the tub so she was submerged. Water filled her ears and she could hear the strange sounds as they filtered through the water’s density. It was all needed though. She would face her father eventually… and she would rather she face him with honour and dignity. Having her army behind her back would show him that she’s made it on her own. Then it hit her… It was… her army. Hmm….

-

“Lady Iiori, I’m done! What do you think?” One of the servants smiled at her handiwork.

“Ah!” Iiori beamed at the piece of cloth, “It’s perfect! Thank you for getting this on material! It looks a lot better than I thought it would. Think you can get these on the mens’ uniforms and on the flags?”

“I’ll need some help, but yes! Definantly!”

“how long?”

“It’ll take all day but I’ll get it done.”

“Great.”

-

“You want us to use those? But our men aren’t use to holding such weapons while riding, there’s a great chance of misfire.” One of her generals frowned at her plan.

“I have them outside training on the horses right now. Their aim is improving. I have no doubt that when the time comes they’ll be able to do it. Besides, it’s a hit or miss thing, not their base attack method.” 

“Are you sure? We’ve never used such an attack method before.” he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Well, Ujimasa never did attack much these past years has he?

He stiffened slightly, “Er.. No, I guess not.”

“Trust me. We’ll never know unless we try. We’re not losing anything but the pole arms if we screw this up.”

“Alright then,” he nodded, “I’ll get the blacksmith to work on these then.”

“Good.”

-

“How’re the pack mules doing?” Iiori asked as she entered the stables.

“Ah, M’Lady, they’re in good health. I think they’ll do just fine travelling behind the army.”

“That’s good. Keep them a safe distance away from the main army though. Should we get into a battle the enemy might think it funny to steal them.”

“Yes, of course M’Lady.”

-

“mmm,” she smiled in delight at the stew, “This is amazing! Why had I never eaten your stew before Katu?” 

The cook blushed, “Well, you were hardly ever on time for dinner Milady!” she giggled. 

“Alright, you sure you and yours will be able to recreate this over a campfire?”

“Yes, it’s a very simple recipe.”

“Alright. Everything else is set?”

“Ah, yes, milady, just a few more loafs of bread to be made and things that need proper packing so it doesn’t spoil.” Katu nodded.

“That’s great.” Iiori smiled.

-

Iiori plopped down onto her futon, the softness comforting her tired figure. She didn’t think she’d be so tired after getting everything done. She sighed, feeling stressed out. Sitting up, she crawled over to her shouji balcony door and opened it, the moonlight lit her room up. Kai gave a small squawk at her sudden intrusion upon his rest. She had forgotten he moved his roosting spot there on her balcony. Smiling at him, he simply curled up again, head tucking under a wing and went back to sleep. She grabbed a long gold and black pipe, filed it with tobacco and lit it. She allowed the comforting smoke fill her lungs and gently released it upon the night’s winds. 

Tomorrow… tomorrow she’d have to get up early, get herself prepared and then set her army up. They’ll head out as soon as the sun breached the sky above the tree’s, it’d give enough time for them to travel, take a break and then ride to meet Takeda by afternoon. 

There was no turning back. She would face her father and her… ex-fiance. Gosh, how would she face the man? Would he even remember that his suppose to be wife ran away? She didn’t even know what he looked liked. She sighed once more, it was going to be a long day tomorrow… she really didn’t want to rest. That just meant making the day come sooner. But she’d regret it if she stayed up… life was a cruel mistress. Or was it just karma? Either or, they seemed to be sisters.

-

“Iiori-sama, your clothes are ready.” The maid let her know.

“thank you. Leave them there. I’ll be down after I change.”

Once the maid left Iiori finished wrapping her arms. She had just finished sharpening her blades that rested against her forearms, hidden by her wrappings, they were her favorite to use but her last line of defense, to make sure that didn’t happen she had made sure to have every weapon she owned repaired and sharpened before stowing them within her garb. Once that was done she slipped into her newly reformed garments she sent to have armour added onto. Her jikatabi now had reinforced black armour over her shins, her loose shinobi pants sported shiny new metal plates that would protect her from most blades while still allowing her quick access to her hidden weapons. Her bareback shirt, with its usual long collar that hung over her chest also held three new shining metal armour plates in a upside down triangle formation. The chunkiness of her usually loose collar was embedded with hidden, odd metal plates should she become careless and a blade manages a swipe to her neck. Along with her metal visor, something she had taken to after her Master Kotaro, she felt ready to face anything. 

She pulled her gloves a bit tighter, it was time to go. She disappeared from the room to reappear in front of her army in a puff of black smoke. She gazed out beyond the gates, the sun was starting to rise in front of them. Without any words, a soldier handed the tan buckskin horse to her and she easily pulled herself up, one leg sitting comfortably under her other leg. She leaned back a bit, this was it. She allowed the horse to trot forward a couple steps in front of her army, she turned to look at them, her shadow stretching towards them. Their banners waved in the light breeze, everyone was quiet in anticipation. Kai squawked overhead, without looking she raised her arm and allowed the large bird to come land on her. 

“Some way we’ve come, isn’t it?” she whispered to the hawk, it mewled under her touch, she received a comforting head butt. “Men, We ride when Kai seizes the sky! Under this banner, we shall seize the lands like the hawks we are! We ride to join Takeda Shingen and Kenshin Uesugi! From there we move to take on Oda Nobunaga of the Sixth Heaven! It will be OUR claws to seize his head and free this land!”

Her voice radiated loudly throughout the castle’s grounds. The soldiers cheered, adding in their enthusiasm with each ‘URUUAH’. She grinned. Then the mass of voices slowly changed from their massive cheers to something else. She was surprised at first.

“DEVILS SHADOW! DEVILS SHADOW! DEVILS SHADOW!” 

So, she wasn’t a hawk, but a devils shadow huh? She grinned, then so be it! She would take this land from the shadows of her enemies and let her army of hawks tear their remains open! Without hesitation she lifted her arm high in the air, Kai used this as a propulsion into the thermals, instantly she kicked her horse out of Odawara, her hawks following close behind. 

========

There’s an iron smell of blood in the air, heavy smoke lifted into the darkening sky and two forces stood opposing the other. One sporting a black flag of a devilish hawk rising from the flames, the other remained unnamed but their opposition stood clear. They weren’t here for a cup of tea.

Iiori scrunched her nose in disgust at the Slaughterfield before her. It was disgusting… the bodies of women and young, the weak and elderly, those who couldn’t defend themselves littered the fields and burned. Remaining screaming villagers ran to shelter as their enemy stopped their attack upon the familiar arrival of Odawara’s militia. The force that fanned out before them were the culprits of this massacre. 

“M’Lady.” Her general, Juntso appeared by her side, kneeling before her, head bowed deeply.

“Report.” 

“They hold no more men than us, a paltry force but.. There are no warriors among them.” 

She breathed heavily, eyes gazing over their force, “…an enemy ninja corps.” She had not expected to meet one. It was rare to come upon them. “Just our luck.” her eyes turned onto the villagers that remained alive, “despicable…” she swore under her breathe as she took in the sight of the wounded villagers, non of them had any means of protecting themselves. 

“Our corps will not be able to handle them all by ourselves.” Juntso gazed up to her and motioned towards the men that sat among the many horses, “our archers may get a few lucky shots but once the enemy moves in, they will do it as quickly and as swiftly as possible.”

“I want those villagers protected.”

“But, M’Lady, that’s-”

“your wives, children, and elders. They have no means to protect themselves…” she frowned, steely eyes set across the field to their enemy.

“Ah… yes. But our pact with Takeda and Uesugi? If we waver now we’ll be late and considered treasonous.” 

She watched as a single figure strode out of the columns towards them. He bore no significant insignia nor was he as flashy as she was use to generals being. Much like the mass of ninja’s he commanded behind him, he wore a light blue, almost gray tunic and dark masses of leathery armor that was only slightly more plated with metal, the only distinguishing feature that set him apart from his army were his heavily clawed hands. They vaguely reminded her of Sasuke’s gloves.

“They’ll understand our reasons for being late. Uesugi and Takeda are both compassionate generals.”

“…our orders then?”

“Take your unit and get as many villagers out of the battlefield as you can. There will only be women, children and the elderly…”

“M’Lady… if you will permit me, can I ask a question?”

She hesitated, “…yes. Speak your mind.”

“Why go through this trouble of protecting people who aren’t of our concern? They are not our people. Uesugi should be dealing with this matter, not us.”

‘Why he asks? Does he not… see this as the same thing as I do…?’ she raised an eyebrow at him before taking a glance behind her at her army, those that were waiting for her orders, sat, waiting and listening on their conversation. Their eyes set upon her and Juntso. Did they really need…?

“Heh… you guys are something.” she gave a dry unamused laugh, “Goodness. Did you all really need reason to save the lives of those who cannot protect themselves?” She turned to them, “You all have families, parents who are elderly, perhaps you even have children or wives. That is them down there!” she pointed behind her angrily. “Because you were called upon for war to PROTECT those who cannot wield a sword! It doesn’t matter if you don’t know them, if you see that you can have an impact on the situation and help them, then you better damn well do it!” she shook angrily, she took in a deep breathe of air before releasing it. “If you aren’t with me on this then you mind as well join that army that opposes us right now because that is not the type of man I support.” 

Sliding off her horse she strode slowly towards the unknown man. She was wary of this unbeknownst general, this could go several ways. One ended with them both walking away, but by judging by their arrangement and the massacre that lay around them, that was a highly unlikely option. 

She watched as he strode, long legs making easy strides across the fields, he was in no rush but he wasn’t leisurely. His back was straight and his shoulders looked tight, his hands unclenched but never released from their claw-like form. Perhaps the weight of the metal made it awkward to hold them normally? She didn’t know. 

They stopped an equal distance from each other, a large gap comfortable for them both without having to exert their voices. She finally caught the mans eyes, they were a mossy, dull green. The only other feature she could gauge from this man were the black tattoo’s that poked out from his mask and lined his left eye. 

“What business do you have here?” she called out to him, leisurely crossing her arms. 

“You are the Lady of Odawara I assume?” He tilted his head, his eyes sizing her up, she shifted and gave a curt nod.

“That’s right.” her lips pulled into a grimace, “I suggest you take your paltry force and begon from these lands. I will not go easy on you or your men.”

He crackled, a laugh booming across the land, “Easy she says… ahem, I’m afraid you have us mistaken for some paltry, stray corps. No no… We were sent by Master Aire.” She visibly shrunk back at the realization, he cackled, “I see, interesting…!”

‘Master Aire…? Father? No way… This can’t be right… but…’ her eyes briefly gazed at the mass of ninja arranged beyond this man. 

“Master Aire has sent us to take care of some of the… stray generals I suppose is the best words to describe your kind.” he shrugged as his claws gently clicked against each other.

“I am no stray.” Iiori quietly bit out, watching his movements, ‘this is fathers ninja? I don’t recognize him… nor do I remember our family having this large a force of ninja corps… who is this man?’

“Who are you?” she could feel her muscles wanting to twitch, the air around them was getting heavier…

His eyes gleamed, “Just a humble servant, here to carry out his masters wishes.”

Iiori jumped away before she could register the last syllables of his words. Touching ground she backflipped into the air, dispatching several ninja that appeared from below her. She could sense her ninja corps moving in quickly, the mans laugh carrying out across the field. 

‘Damn man!’ she cursed and watched as a line of ninja appear from hiding places around the field and engaging her corps. 

Behind her the whistle of arrows flying through the air sounded. She gazed at the general that opposed her, the fires around them casting an angry orange hue into the clouds and thickening smoke. With easy, precise movements he flicked away the arrows that approached him, his clawed hands working like swords. His eyes gleamed as he ran towards her.

“Well now…” she got into a defensive position, unsheathing her shortsword, “guess it’s time to get this dance started.”


	12. Oppressed Shadow- 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...She finished her business with the last group. I... obviously didn't think the battle important to write. ;;;;;;;;;

The two forces, usually use to opposing each other, The Tiger of Kai and the God of War faced each other. They both sat their horses in the middle of the field. 

“In truth, I would like nothing better than to fight with you.” Takeda Shingen’s dark brown eyes travelled to his rivals aquamarine ones. 

“Likewise.” The War God of Echigo agreed. “Where is Lady Iiorihime? I assumed she would be with you on this alliance.”

Takeda nodded, “She has found her drive it seems. She should be arriving shortly, she has allowed me to vouch for her behalf.”

The God of War nodded, understanding. The two lifted their weapons, Takeda’s giant war axe met Uesugi’s katana in the top of his axe’s rut. “This is all or nothing! We will dispell the threat that is the Devil King to restore the future of all people and for the sake of such a time when we may fight without reserve!”

Both armies cheered, their roars echoing in the large empty space. Overhead a hawk screeched. Kasuga stared at it.

“Young cub,” Kenshin got the attention of Yukimura who looked deep in thought, “I shall be counting on you.”

Yukimura nodded, “Yes! Lord Uesugi!”

The hawk screeched again, Kasuga remembered now, “Lord Kenshin!” Kasuga booted her horse forward. “That hawk, it’s-”

The roaring of the two armies subsided as they felt a deep rumble. They looked to the east, and stared at the army that advanced their way.

“Ahh, it seems she’s finally made it~” Sasuke appeared, grinning at Kasuga. 

“She? So, it is her.” Kasuga stared as the entire army stopped some 500 yards away. 

At the head of the army rode a confident woman on a beautiful tan buckskin horse. She wore all black save for the odd silver plated armour and white bandages, along with that visor that hid the top of her face. She was a menacing looking person, Kasuga felt a sense of relief that she was on their side. Though, Kasuga had to wonder, where had such an army come from? They weren’t Hojo, they flew a banner she didn’t recognise. Their banner was all black save for the emblem, a hawk that rose from the ground, its wings becoming the emblems circle, the bottom looked like fire rising up under it. 

“It looks like I’m late,” the womans voice flowed over to them calmly. “Sorry about that Shingen,” she turned her ‘gaze’ towards Kenshin, “Kenshin, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance at long last.”

“You are Lady Iiorihime then?” Kenshins eyes had never left the darkly clad woman, she nodded. 

“Iiorihime Aire, once heir of Okku, now, Lady of Odawara.” she visibly showed her pleasure at their surprise, “I have heard news that you’ve been sending my father letters Uesugi? Tell me, has he accepted?”

“I have heard of no response since my last letter. He has not made any visible attempt to join us yet.”

Sasuke was taken back, this was that Iiorihime? So she was that princess who had run away several years ago, she was suppose to marry Tokugawa Ieyasu his Intel had reported to him. No wonder the man had been a button she hated. 

“It looks like you’re doing well Iiorihime.” Shingen smiled, his gaze falling upon the countless riders behind her, “Looks like you’ve managed to pull together a formidable force, despite the damage I had done to Hojo’s force just days before.”

She nodded, “They might be a small force but they’ll get the job done, don’t worry.” She gazed at their armies, her army compared to either one was but a third of their size. A sixth if the two put their armies together. But, she realized, her cavalry was far larger. Both sides looking like they only held twenty or thirty horsemen. 

“Well, I hope you’re ready to meet your ex-fiance then Iiorihime of Okku, now Odawara,” Sasuke snickered to himself, Iiori nodded, Sasuke was visibly disappointed in her lame reaction.

“I came knowing I’d be facing him one way or another today.” She glanced at the two men in front of her, “Shall we move on? Masamune’s force will be moving swiftly to meet Oda, we must hurry if we’re to meet him.”

“Yes, let’s be off before we waste too much daylight.” Kenshin agreed, looking to his rival who nodded.

-

The armies moved swiftly, each day Shingen used Kai to fly letters to Ieyasu Tokugawa in hopes of him defecting from Oda. In each flight return Kai would give Iiori the letter and she’d relay the message back to Shingen and Kenshin at their evening meals. Ieyasu was stubborn, he would not let such a thing as going back on his word tarnish his families name. With each day they grew closer to Tokugawa, Iiori could feel her resolve slowly slipping. How was she going to handle meeting him? Finally meeting him? She wasn’t going to lie to anyone or herself, she was scared of meeting him face to face more than actually going to war and losing her life. 

Finally their armies had made contact with Ieyasu Tokugawa’s. He had set up barriers and a camp away from them. She had come up down the middle of the two armies, signalling her cavalry to spread out in front of the two armies in rows of two. She had refused to look at him immediately, when she finally did he had gone to his camp, she could see, though not very clearly upon his form where it sat. She swallowed her spit, her nerves finally feeling shot. She must’ve been shaking or something for Sasuke had come over and placed a hand on her arm.

“Calm down.”

“Ah…” She felt a loss for words, what could she say?

“Just get it over with, of all people, it might be you who could convince him to defect from Oda.” 

She scoffed at that, “Me? The person who was to be his wife one day only to find out the next that she ran away because she didn’t want to marry him?” she laughed, it was hollow and scared, she knew. 

“You came all this way only to stay in the sidelines and avoid him?” Sasuke frowned sceptically.

She sighed, shaking her head, “No. I knew I would eventually meet him… I just didn’t want it to be so soon.” she looked down at him, “I have been avoiding it for four years Sasuke.”

“Then it’s not exactly soon is it? I think it’s time you came to a resolve.” he smiled, and somehow, it gave her courage to do so. Looking at Shingen, she nodded, who in turn nodded at Kenshin. She glanced at the god of War, intent on saying something but his clear blue eyes told her that everything would be alright. He was after all, The War God of Echigo. She pushed her horse forward, which she had now named Fusakage.

“Yukimura!” Shingen called as he started forth with his horse.

“Yes, sir!”

“Come with me.” Yukimura looked shocked but over came it quickly.

“Yes, sir!”

Soon they were across the field, calmly walking right into Ieyasu’s camp. Iiori did her best to conceal her nervousness and sat relaxed upon Fusakage‘s back. As they entered the camp, Ieyasu’s men backed down. They whispered to themselves as they walked through. ‘That’s Takeda Shingen.’ ‘That’s Sanada Yukimura!’ but she heard nothing on herself. As it should be, she thought. She had been nothing but a shadow for the past four years, a rumour in Hojo’s castle. They stopped some hundred paces away from Ieyasu himself. She still could not bring herself to ‘look’ directly at him, but she could sense him. She could vaguely sense an aura of light from him. 

Shingen was the first to dismount his horses. Yukimura hurried to stay close to his Lord, Iiori hesitated momentarily before getting off of Fusakage. Shingen had placed his war axe on the ground, the surrounding Tokugawa army had their swords raised aggressively should they suddenly attack. Shingen ‘hmphd’ as he slammed his axe into the ground, the impact sent shockwaves flying at them, yet they managed to barely hold their ground. Leaving his Axe in the ground by his horses, Shingen walked forward. Iiori, following by example, swiftly removed the short sword she had tied around her waist which rested horizontally above her butt, and left it on Fusakage’s bridle. 

Yukimura jogged to catch up with his Lord but stopped as soon as the enemy stepped forward to attack. “Hold!” a mans voice sounded through the air. It was Ieyasu… So, that was his voice. That was what she had to talk to. 

Shingen turned to his subordinate, “Yukimura, your spears are not needed.” Yukimura hesitated, unsure at first but reluctantly left his spears embedded in the ground next to Shingens’ axe. 

They stood some five feet away from the man known as Ieyasu Tokugawa. Still, Iiori could not bring herself to ‘look’ at him. She could see his light and hear his voice. She berated herself for not having the courage yet to look at him like she should. 

“It has been a long time, Takechiyo” Shingen started, a smile on his features.

“Lord Shingen, I am glad to see you are doing better than ever,” came the enthusiastic reply. His voice was deep and penetrating. 

“I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” Yukimura gave a small bow his way in introduction.

“I have heard of your many valorous deeds, do not worry, I will not attack you or your Lord Shingen while you are both unarmed.” Ieyasu replied with amusement, “But your ninja on the other hand…” he sounded suspicious.

She could feel Shingens eyes glance her way, her time was up, time to shed another layer of her shadow once and for all. “I will not attack Lord Tokugawa.” surprisingly her voice came out smoother than she thought it would, “Had I to remove all my weapons, I’d have to strip naked in front of your army,” she grinned. 

He nodded, “May I be granted your name shinobi?”

She shifted, albeit uncomfortably she replied, “…I… shall grant you that knowledge after our meeting.” she once again lost her confidence, Shingen gave her a stern look to which she simply ignored.

“Very well,” turning his attention to Shingen, “Forgive me for my long silence in our correspondence. And to meet upon the field of battle in such a manner…”

“I believe I know full well that you are waiting for the right time. And you have place yourself under Oda in the name of an alliance, silently accepting the humiliation. I know it all.”

“Indeed.” his light seemed to fade momentarily, “but someday, I will be a general even greater than you, Lord Shingen, and I intend to define this world, define this era with my fists! It is not yet time for me to embark on any great endeavours. Which is why I have allied myself with the opponent that I least wish to fight right now. “

She was tempted to look at him. Who was this man who spoke of such a future and yet would not act on his dreams? He was a fool for siding with Oda if that was what he truly wanted. 

“your time will never come. As things stand, before you can even think to seize the country, you will surely be used and ultimately crushed by Oda.” Shingen stated bluntly. She had a feeling by his reaction, Ieyasu knew all of this.

“Your taking up arms on this occasion is unlike you, Lord Shingen. And I believe it to be rash behaviour, unthinkable of the War God of Echigo. And these mercenaries you have hired, attacking by brute force results in greater casualties.”

Her composure snapped, finally allowing her gaze to rest on this man. She was surprised! He was tall, dark and… oh lord, she nearly lost her self-control! He was ripped! He had the audacity to walk around with his mid drift showing for the world to bare witness to! 

“M-Mercenaries?!” she finally found her voice, “I am Iiorihime Aire of Okku, now, Iiorihime of Odawara. And I command the Aire army which is set before you.” she nearly growled, she felt so insulted that her army should be called mercenaries just because she was one! 

“ah… Aire…?” Ieyasu took a step back, surprised, “You don’t mean…!”

Iiori stepped forward, pulling off her visor so she could look at this man with her bare eyes. He was tall, clad in yellowed armour and golden colored clothes except for his left arm. His fists were clad in heavy armour. His hair and eyes a similar chocolate brown. Damn, he was good looking! 

She huffed, “So, this is the man I was suppose to marry?” she folded her arms. ”In any case, I wish we could have met on a more appropriate time and place. But it seems we’re on opposing sides. I do give my apologies for four years ago.” Her dark eyes stared into his own. 

“Y-Yes, I’m… also sorry.” he seemed confused as to what to do now. 

Shingen simply nodded, “This is not a time when waiting will reveal a path to survival. It will be too late once the warlords have grown exhausted and spent. If we continue to leave Oda unchecked, fighting over land will be the least of our concerns. It is a certainty that not a blade of grass will grow in the world to come. Ieyasu, we all die someday, so will you not turn your back on Oda and join us instead?”

“…I cannot do that. Having been charge by Oda to watch the eastern lands, if I were to withdraw now, I would be in violation of the alliance.” his eyes looked at her, she stiffened, “I have no choice but to fight either way… even if my wife is on your side.”

She lost her footing, “W-Wife?!” she seemed to lose colour. 

“If that is the case… “

“Once I have given my word, even if it is to the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, or to a wife that disappears for four years, even if I am betrayed, I could never be the one to go back on my word!” he stood tall, his fists clenched, “Its on my honour as a Mikawa Warrior!”

He walked forward, past their little group and faced his army, “All units, charge!” they cheered, “I have also been waiting for this moment… I cannot be the one to initiate but I am permitted to engage any aggressors. If I win this battle, it will surely lay the foundation for me to eventually gain enough power to challenge Oda.”

She frowned, pulling her visor back down over her eyes. “Have you lost what right and wrong meant, Ieyasu? Did you ever hold that in higher regard over your honour?”   
“Do you think you are capable to do that now?” Shingen asked.

Ieyasu stiffened at Iiori‘s question but otherwise ignored her remarks“…Watch, and I shall make it come to pass.”

Shingen nodded, Iiori sighed, there was no way she would have been able to change this mans mind. His heart was set. “Yukimura, we’re leaving.” Shingen walked away.

Iiori had already reattached her short sword and mounted Fusakage, her mood set off in agitation at the meeting. “ah, M-My Lord,” Yukimura sounded worried. “you must not carelessly show your back…”

She could care less, Ieyasu would not attack from behind. Iiori kicked her horse forward, off to the sidelines as she watched Kenshin order her cavalry forward and then ordered the two armies to advance. She watched as her pole arms advanced like an arrowhead and managed to decimate a large number of their men right away, her soldiers quickly discarded the pole arms and switched back to their primary weapons. She whistled for Kai, it took him a moment to come down to her but she didn’t mind. She gave him a small round ball, a string attached to it. “When you get high enough Kai, pull the string and release the ball.” the hawk gave a shrill squawk in understanding before flying off. 

“good.” she turned her attention towards the battle, “come Fusakage,” she kicked the beast towards the battle. 

She stood up on the horse, easily keeping her balance as it ran. “Hurry and annihilate, Be my Breathe, be my shadow, the Devils Shadow is here!” she jumped into the air, unleashing a multitude of hundreds of shuriken upon her foe. Somersaulting she allowed the shadows to take her as she landed, reappearing within the midst’s of the enemy, she pulled out several needles, all spaced between her fingers. “Hup!” she threw them into the crevices of their armour and necks. She twisted just enough as a man tried impaling her upon a spear, she grabbed his collar, throwing him into an incoming enemys spear. She jumped at an enemy, successfully knocking him over, unable to deal the final blow as one of his comrades came to save him, she leapt at him instead, pulling the secreted weapons out, two blades ripped out of the bandages on her wrists, she stabbed through his neck, blood gushed out as she retracted the blade and moved out of the way of an incoming spear, rolling over an enemies back. She twisted her two weapons around his neck before shoving him into his comrade. Managing to grab a soldiers incoming sword she twisted his arm back so far it snapped, using this she impaled an incoming soldier before managing to pull it back out and block another’s spear wielders attack. She kicked his legs out, stabbing his neck with one of her blades. Quickly she disarmed a man with a pole arm, knocking away several of his fellow soldiers before impaling it back into his gut just as she ducked under another spearman’s attack, she quickly twisted around his body, snapping his neck. Quickly she back flipped away, landing next to Sasuke just as he threw his giant shuriken into an enemy who was running at a distracted Yukimura. 

“What’s gotten into you this late in the game, Master Yukimura?” Sasuke stepped forward, retrieving the weapon from the mans back, “It’s not like this is your first battle. Did meeting Ieyasu dull your fighting spirit? It seems to have made Iiori’s spirit boil” she momentarily sent him a hard glance.

“I-It’s nothing of the sort!” Yukimura defended himself.

“It’s the pain of cutting down others.” Shingen replied coming into the scene.

“M’Lord.”

“Our foes are the same as us. They have people they cherish and that cherish them. And they have hopes for the future in their hearts.” he reared around, swinging his battle axe towards in incoming squad, “The Oda faction does not have these things!” He straightened, the whirlwind of power sting flying through the enemy, “Yukimura, our opponents are men, just as we are. Never forget that as you wield your spears.”

“Yes, sir!” Yukimura nodded.

Sasuke walked up to his lord, “My Lord, Oda has appeared to have turned his troops to us instead of attacking Asakura.”

“Hmm, so this will be the decisive battlefield.” 

“The Date army should also be coming through here soon…” She spoke up, her blades dripped with blood, none of it her own. “That means… Keiji and Souji will be with them.” she bit her lip.

“Iiori, you’re quite skilled with those blades, I never thought you were one to fight so ferociously. You’re a real terror,” Sasuke grinned, she actually found it odd he could manage to add humour in this battlefield. 

She swiftly moved to the side, stabbing the oncoming enemy in his gut, “I’m surprised you’re able to be aloof even in times like these.” she threw back the same grin. “twenty seven.” 

“Twenty -seven?” he frowned, stabbing an enemy as he moved out of the way.

She moved out of the way again of an incoming attack, stabbing a poison tipped needle deep inside the armour, “twenty-eight.” 

“Ah, that’s a cruel game to play Iiorihime!” Sasuke chastised her, “you’ve got a lead ahead of me.” he grinned. “You’re temper seems to be sizzling, how was the meeting?”

She grit her teeth, “That man thinks of me as his wife. We never even married!” she growled angrily as she swiftly took care of three men at once, before whipping her blades out, the blood flicking off them onto the ground.

“Maybe upon seeing you in the flesh spurred him into believing that you had consented to the marriage?” he grinned, “It’s not uncommon for a man to be infatuated with a love that can’t be his.”

She gave him a coy smile, “Speaking out of experience?” 

The ground rumbled, diverting their attention. Sasuke gaped, “It’s Tadakatsu Honda!”   
Iiori cursed, “This is going to make things difficult… I guess it‘s time.” she whistled for Kai to drop the ball. Sasuke glanced up to the sky as a sudden large pink cloud exploded in the air before settling among the battlefield, her cavalry and many of Takeada and Uesugi’s men moved out of the way, obviously warned beforehand.   
In a flash, random explosions lit up the battlefield, Tadakatsu Honda forced himself to fly into the air to avoid them. “Oi! Now, while he’s off the ground and while Tokugawa’s men can’t fill in the gaps! Take their main camp! Go, Juntso Squadron! Hachimoto Squadron!” 

Her ninja corps exploded out of no where, quickly they evaded the explosions and took the lead to take Ieyasu’s camp. 

-

Souji rode beside Kojuro as they heard a hawks call far above them. Kojuro glanced at the sky, high above the battlefield between Takeda-Uesugi and Tokugawa’s battle was a hawk.   
“You don’t think…” Souji began but his heart almost stopped once he heard that distinctive whistle.

“Iiori’s in that battle?” Kojuro frowned as he watched something drop from the hawk only to have a huge pink cloud explode above the battlefield, soon dropping down onto the enemy to disorient them, “What’s the point of her doing-” random explosions appeared within the mist.

Souji grinned, “that’s her alright.” He steered Takakaze further away, “Tokugawa is blocking Takeda and uesugi’s path, I’m going to see her. Go on ahead!”

“It’s a skirmish.” Masamune watched as Souji took off towards the scuffle, a confident grin on his face, “Once we’re done with the Devil King, we’ll double back and rush them. We’ll take them, Shinano and all”

Masamune glanced back to see if Souji had made it. His one blue eye catching the banners of an unknown army that rustled with Takeda, uesugi and Tokugawa.

“Ey, Kojuro.”

Kojuro must’ve been on the same track, “Yes, I think it’s her.” 

Keiji frowned as he looked over to the battle, “So.. Even she and the tiger of Kai couldn’t win him over.” He watched as Tadakatsu took back to the ground for battle but much of Tokugawa‘s forces were already harmed.

-

Sasuke whistled, “you got this being a General thing under wraps.”  
“I’ve been a general for several years before I took over the army.” she ‘looked’ his way, “It’s just now I’ve been able to use them to their full potential.”  
Sasuke looked at her, she was fine a moment ago but now, he could feel a shift again. What was this shift he felt? She looked pale. “You alright Iiorihime?”  
“Siiiiiiis!” She froze before turning to the voice. “Siiis!” She stared, there riding at her was Souji on Takakaze.  
She smiled, “Takakaze!” she hugged the horse as soon as they stopped.  
Souji nearly fell off Takakaze, “Ahh, what the hell sis?! You greet the darn horse but not me??”  
She grinned, “Hello dear brother.” she gazed at the way he came, “Masamune’s here I’m guessing?” then she remembered, quickly turning to Sasuke, “Sarutobi Sasuke, this is my elder brother and my dear horse, Souji vegabond of Okku and Takakaze.”  
“Pleasure, but I don’t think exchanging niceties on the battlefield is the best place to make friends.” Sasuke said as he threw a ninja star into an enemy forehead.  
Souji nodded at the camo-clad ninja in greeting before turning back to Iiori, “I broke off once I noticed your explosive technique. Masamune should be passing this by as we speak.”

Sasuke shook his head, “Afraid not, Oda Nobunaga sent his army over this way instead of Asakura. If anything, The One Eyed Dragon is being stalled as we talk.”

Iiori nodded slowly at him, “…He must be here somewhere, there’s an increasing… darkness.” she could feel it, she wasn’t sure at first but it was slowly getting stronger, it was strong enough to make her feel nauseated. 

Sasuke frowned, “You can sense him?”

She gave a weak nod, “Yes. He’s here… His spirit is vile… it’s strong enough to make me sick.” she frowned as she scanned the surrounding lands, “He’s slowing down, which means he must be somewhere in these mountains.”

Then it happened. Dark clouds swirled and evil seemed to corrupt the land to the west. It sent a wave of vile hatred out, Iiori almost gagged. If not everyone could feel it, they could see it. 

“M’Lady!” A subordinate of Juntso’s ninja corp appeared before them, “Oda Nobunaga’s sent a surprise force this way!”

“What?!” she whipped to him.

“They’re advancing on the northwest side of the field to back up Tokugawa! Their banner sports the Aire clan.”

“..The.. Aire clan..?” her eyes widened, she and Souji shared a look before she sent her eyes at Sasuke, he nodded before disappearing within his own shadow technique. 

She looked to the northwest, there an army rode into the Tokugawa camp. Their archers sending out a fray of arrows into the battleground. They carried the red and white banner of their clan, Aire. Her blood went cold as she could feel that fire soul that sat in front of the army. 

“Souji…” she managed.

He swallowed, “Father.”

-


	13. Frantic Shadow- 13

She couldn’t believe it. It was her father, it was their army. More so, they were allied with Oda. She felt weak, her body was tense, her mind frantically trying to search for words. Her mouth kept repeating Souji’s name. “Souji… Souji…”

Souji tried finding a handle on the situation, “Iiori…” he swallowed again, “There’s… nothing we can do. He’s allied with Oda…”

She shook her head, “No…”

“He is.”

“No… No…” she instinctively took a step away from the force that was her fathers. “He… can’t…”

“Iiori! Calm down… I… I don’t want to fight with him either but there’s no other way around this.” Souji frowned, he really didn’t want to. 

“But… how.. Why?!” she grit her teeth, “why would he…?”

“I don’t know.”

The two siblings stood there in the battlefield, unsure whether to run or to keep fighting. They were in a safe spot, their allies making sure they remained unharmed. 

“M’Lady, your orders?” she glanced at the ninja, she had completely forgotten his presence, “We need orders.”

She swallowed, her mouth was unbearably dry. “Ah…” That’s right, she was the leader of this army, she needed to take command. She couldn’t just do what she wanted anymore, she had to protect those lives that trusted her. 

She frowned, mouth pulled into a tight line as she quickly tried to think. “I have no idea what his battle strategies are anymore Souji. It’s been years.”

“It’s obvious he’s still using his Archer Corp.” Souji stared at the countless archers he had surrounding the field. “He always liked having cover fire.”

“M’Lady?”

She sucked in a breath, crossing her arms as she stared out at their encampment, it was semi-surrounded by cliffs where some of his archers took shelter, “Gather the ninja corps and take them around the north east foresting borders and set up the tactical insertions by the cliffs.”

“That means leaving Tokugawa’s camp, they’ll take it back.”

She nodded, “I know. It’s a price I’m willing to pay, the Aire’s Archery corp. isn’t something to be messed with though.” She wished there was a better way they could have met their father, “guess there’s no way around this… Go and do this quickly! Beware of enemy ninja.” she turned to Souji.

He nodded, “I never thought my first time seeing him again after leaving home would be on the battlefield.”

“Souji, you don’t have to stay here, I have my duties. You’re not part of my army, Takeda or Uesugi’s. You’ve allied yourself with Date the past few years, this will look bad should you be confused with us.”

“It’s already bad Iiori. I’ll stay and fight alongside my sister. Blood is thicker than wine.” 

With a nod she turned her eyes to the main battlefield, it had moved steadily to compensate for the surprise attack from the northwest. There, it was Kenshin and Kasuga, “come.”

She hurried over to them, taking down the couple of enemy soldiers who tried blocking her path. Kasuga was the first to notice them advancing towards them. She must’ve alerted Kenshin for his swift blue eyes caught them.

Kasuga held shuriken up defensively, “Hold your ground! What is the meaning of this surprise attack from your clan Iiori? And who’s that man?” Kasuga glanced at Souji who rode behind her.

Iiori frowned from under her visor, “It’s my father’s army, looks like there was a reason he wasn’t responding to your letters Kenshin.”

Kenshin nodded, “It would seem so. I’ve never seen them in battle before,” he frowned as his horse moved nervously under him. 

“The Aire Army focuses a lot of their strength from their Archery corp. and… Their ninja corp.” she looked around, so far she could not sense any of them, but that didn’t mean she didn’t feel tense, at any given moment they could attack. 

“I wasn’t aware the Aire had ninja.”

“The Aire is a clan of shinobi Kenshin.” Souji looked at the man, “highly skilled ones at that…” 

“I won’t let anyone near Lord Kenshin!” Kasuga growled as she fended off an enemy. 

“M’Lord! M’Lady! Their archers!” one of Kenshins scouts came rushing back, pointing to the sky.

“Shit! Already?!” Iiori pulled her short sword out, above them it looked like hundreds of birds filled the sky, falling increasingly faster down at them. “Souji!“ she realised with horror that their father was firing upon their own allies. Tokugawa was betrayed. 

“I’m on it!” Souji jumped off his horse into the air towards the incoming arrows. “Gile of Wind!” he whipped his Halbird out, swiftly cutting down an arc of arrows, the furious gust of wind that came from his attack successfully throwing off the arrows attack.

“So, Oda has decided to eliminate the Tokugawa forces and plans to take us out along with them.” Kenshin glowered.

“Ah,” Souji gaped, “Keiji!”

She ‘looked’ over to where Souji was staring. “K-Keiji…!” that man…! “What…” he was running straight for Oda Nobunaga! 

“That idiot, what does he think he’s doing?” Souji growled, Takakaze shifted uncomfortably under the new wave of emotions being spilled about him. 

“Keiji…” Kenshin frowned before kicking his horse forward after him, Iiori stared momentarily compelled to also go. It was Keiji or…

“Souji!” she turned to her brother, “Take control of my army! I’m going after that idiot before he dies!” 

“What?! They don’t know me!” 

She growled bitterly as she realised this, “I’ll be right back!” She quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She appeared behind Hachimoto first, before he could finish setting an insertion she grabbed him, disappearing with the man in a puff before appearing by Juntso and grabbing him as well. They appeared before Souji and Kasuga once more.

“Ah!” Juntso scrambled to his feet, kunai in hand. 

“Juntso! Hachimoto! This is my elder brother Souji. I’m leaving him in command temporarily! Got it?”

“Ah, L-Lady Iiori-” Hachimoto stuttered.

“Got it?!” she quickly whipped around to Souji, “Just take care of my men while I’m gone! If you feel uncomfortable ask Takeda for assurance, he’s a good man and you’ll undoubtedly get along great with him! Also, Hachimoto, Juntso, find Fusakage and watch him!”

With that said she had disappeared once more. The three men stood there, confused with each other. Souji vaguely wondered who this Fusakage was…

“Damn her…” he clenched his teeth, “She’s avoiding father once again…” he realised. His eyes glanced at Kenshins ninja, a beautiful blonde, “Well, looks like both of us got handed off to take over each other’s armies. How say you we make the best of this?” 

Kasuga frowned at the man, unsure of his motives. “So… how do you expect to take charge of an army? Do you even know what to do?” Kasuga crossed her arms under her busty chest.

Souji grinned, “I haven’t had much practice these past few years but, I do have an advantage you don’t.”

“Oh, and what might that be?”

“I know my father.” 

-


	14. Vagabond Shadow- 14

“Kai!” she ordered her hawk, it screeched, soaring faster to catch up.

She flipped into the air, there! She spotted Keiji and Kenshin sparring. Their swords scraping against each other in dominance.   
“Keiji!” she called, throwing several shuriken just as he jumped back onto his horse. They missed their mark.

“This is one time where even you asking me isn’t going to stop me!” Keiji pressed his horse forward, completely ignoring her.

She landed next to the ground by Kenshin. “Keiji!” he called.

“Keiji!” she called once again but he was too far off. “Kai!” he her soared high above, each strong beat of his wings pressing him faster towards his target.

“Iiori! He’s not listening to reason.” Kenshin sheathed his sword.

“Kenshin-sama, leave him to me. I’ll stop him.” she grit her teeth, pushing off towards him once more.

She called upon herself, her spirit thudded in her chest, wind rushed by her with each step it felt like she travelled five. She leapt onto the higher cliff face. There! Kai was diving again and again.

“Kai! Leave me!” Keiji growled at the bird as he continued to push his horse farther.

Kai screeched before diving once more, his long talons managing to grab the little monkey off his shoulder. It screeched in horror as it was lifted off his masters shoulder.

“Yumekichi!” Keiji brought his horse to an abrupt stop.

“Keiji!” she leapt off the cliff face, throwing several shuriken to block his path as she somersaulted onto the ground. Dust rose up in a cloud as she turned to him, “Keiji! I cannot allow you to go to your death!” 

“Iiorihime-chan! This is not the time! I must go and speak some sense into the devil King! If I don’t do this now then WHEN?!” he growled, his normally passive demeanour was rigid with anger. “Let Yumekichi go! This is a dirty way to get my attention!”

“I’m sorry Keiji but you left me no choice!” She pulled out several kunai, letting them sling onto each finger, “The Devil King of Sixth Heaven will NOT listen to you! How do you even expect to get past his vanguard?! You are going to die a fool’s death by charging up into his camp!”

“Is it a fool’s path to wish for the peace and love of this land?!” he jumped off his horse, pulling his broadsword off his back, “Iiorihime-chan, do not make me have to fight you to get to him! I must do this! As you should be talking to your Father who‘s back there killing your men!”

She flinched slightly at his words but otherwise didn’t move, “Fight me if you wish to. I will prevent you from going to your death, this as your friend, I cannot allow to happen. You mean too much to me to just see you die!”

In a flash he was in front of her, bringing his sword down. She twisted under and away from it, using her swiftness to spin around Keiji. Quickly without hesitation he brought his sword around back, Iiori blocking his blow with her kunai, the force of the blow made her slide a few feet. Bringing her foot up she kicked him away, he caught himself before jumping at her once more. Dodging, she threw three kunai, two missed but one ripped through his left side. Pulling her short sword out she leapt at him, trying to make quick decisive attacks on his blind sides, but each time he managed to throw her off. With quick moves Keiji brought his sword upwards this time, she jumped back in surprise at his swiftness, the tip of his broadsword chipped through the first metal plate on her chest. Her lips pulled into a line as she dodged a blow, bringing her short sword up in time to throw Keiji backwards. Jumping at him, she brought the sword above her, Keiji saw this and brought his up quickly, the thick metals grinded against each other, her fingers were becoming numb with the effort of holding onto the weapon. Exasperated, she let the thing go, it flew into the sky, while Keiji looked triumphant she brought out her two twin blades that were hidden on her forearms. Blocking his sword attack once more, she managed to angle it over her shoulder, quickly coming in close to Keiji, the friction of the two metals sparked. In three swift movements she forced her elbow into his gut, as he double over in shock, she brought it up against his chin, as he was thrust upwards, her foot swiped under him sending him falling backwards onto the ground. Quickly somersaulted onto his form, her kunai jammed itself through his shirt fabric into the stone ground to the hilt. He gasped for air as the attack was done with. He struggled to get up but found himself stuck. His breathing came in laborious breaths. 

“Ah…! Crap…” he groaned, a sudden feeling of weakness started overcoming him. As he laid there, Iiori still sitting on top of him, he chuckled, “Poison dipped kunai huh…?”

She caught her own breath, her heart raced, “No… just a mild neurotoxin…” she shook lightly… “You idiot.”

“…”

“Idiot.. Idiot…Idiot…” she muttered before rolling off him to sit in the dirt beside him. She brought one knee up and rested her head against it. Her heart pounded and arms hurt from blocking his blows.

His eyes looked at her, “…Iiorihime-chan…?”

She felt sick. Felt sick of that evil presence, felt sick of the emotions rolling around in her stomach, sick of having to fight like this. Never had she thought she would need to fight one of her dearest friends. She could feel that evil of Nobunaga’s seeping into the land. It had disappeared momentarily while she fought Keiji but now, it was back. But it was slowly going away… he was going away… thank god she thought. 

“Iiorihime-chan…?” he asked again.

“Don’t… be so rash you idiot…” she muttered, refusing to look at him.

He frowned, looking away, the sun was starting to set. “If I was to speak some sense into him… then maybe…“ she loudly sighed, irritated with his thinking.

“Keiji, you idiot… you can’t just go rushing in there… The Devil King doesn’t have that name for nothing, he’s evil… my very being is nauseas with him just being here.” she let out a shaky breath, her stomach was flipping. 

“…I’m sorry.”

Once she got her composure again she turned to him, “…Able to move yet?”

He lifted an arm wearily before letting it drop to the ground again. “With effort…” he sighed, “He’s gone now… isn’t he?”

She nodded, leaning over, tugging the kunai out of the ground, “Yes…”

With some effort, Keiji tried getting up, she frowned at him, “Dumbass…” she moved behind him, forcing him to lay back down, using her lap as a rest, “It’ll take a few more minutes before that toxin dissipates.”

He looked up at her, his soft brown eyes looked frustrated, “Why did you start hiding your eyes?” She realised he was talking about the visor she now wore, “I always loved your night blue eyes.” he smiled.

She stroked back some of his hair, “you were always one to love everything, weren’t you Keiji?” she reached up and pulled off her visor. “It makes it easier for me to see one’s strength and anticipate their future movements. As well as protect me and hide my emotions.” she sighed, looking down at her old friend. 

“I’m sorry.” he said once again.

“you said that already.”

“No… I’m sorry…” his brows furrowed, “About that.”

Her fingers stopped brushing his hair, “…Yes… well… There was nothing for you could have done...” she remembered the incident, it brought back unwanted memories… her eyes rimmed with tears, “…Nothing you could have done.” she said once more, quieter. 

“I promise to protect you from now on though, okay?” Keiji lightly smiled up at her, as if to lighten the sombre mood.

She gave a weak smile, “yea…? Well... Right now, it’s been my job to protect you.”

Keiji frowned at this before trying to sit up. She helped him and eventually helped him get to his feet. High above, Kai was slowly making his way down. She heard a horse and looked, it was Kenshin. She glanced back up to Kai, he let Yumechiki go back onto Keiji’s shoulder while he took a rest on her own. Keiji sheathed his sword before staring bitterly out on the battlefield, where she could now see dead bodies lie in waste.

Kenshin walked over as Keiji spoke, “I wonder how many of them fought because they wanted to,” his shoulders tensed, “War embroils everyone and anyone, even those who didn’t wish it. There might have been those who liked to sing, or who were good at drawing, or even those who wanted to become scholars.” Iiori crossed her arms as she looked out onto the fields below, “Sweethearts, cherished children, mothers and fathers yet to be repaid…They’ll all be left behind and their faces will be wet with tears. That’s what I wanted to end.”

Iiori cast her eyes elsewhere, “We will end this Keiji… We need to regroup…”

“And your father? You okay with him being allied with Oda?”

She frowned, her eyes now gazing across the orange tinted land, “Of course not. But there’s nothing that can be done… He’s changed…”

“We may only battle raging demons with the use of force.” Kenshin spoke, looking upon the two “Will you go west for me, Keiji? Iiori?” she and Keiji glanced back at him. “Within the Inland of the Seto sea between them, Mori and Chosokabe are at daggers with each other. Go win them over.”

“If Oda gets past them, it’ll be all over. Our plan to encircle him will be in dire straits.” Keiji understood.

Kenshin nodded, “It will not be an easy task, but we must act before the menace that is the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven blankets the land of rising sun.” 

Iiori swallowed hard. Blankets the land… in his carnage and evil. She grit her teeth, it must not be allowed to happen. She frowned, she could not let that man rule this land, if she had to, and she knew she would have to, fight her father to prevent it, then she would. Keiji smiled, scratching Yumekichi appraisingly under his tiny chin. 

“Give my regards to your god, Bishamonten, for sure this time.” Kenshin nodded with a smile, his bright blue eyes glanced at her, “Will you go Iiorihime-san? As one of the leading generals of the east, your presence would encourage them for the better, I think.”

She nodded without hesitation, a smile upon her lips, “Yes. Oda Nobunaga must not raze this land to the ground with his vile spirit. I will go with Keiji.” she smiled at him, “Looks like we finally get to hold up our promises.”

-

Souji sat on top of a horse, he was bone tired and felt like he could eat a whole field of rice. Iiori’s plan to detonate some of the cliffs had worked superbly in cutting down their fathers Archers. Their ninja had come in as a last resort which, Souji now learned had become specialized in their explosives. Tadakatsu Honda was destroyed by them. Surprisingly that’s all they came here to really do, if they couldn’t beat the three eastern generals then they would take out their greatest threat should Tokugawa defect, and that was Tadakatsu Honda. 

“Juntso,” Souji looked over at one of Iiori’s subordinates, “Do you know where Takakaze and Fusakage are?” he asked, remembering the two horses he was suppose to keep an eye on.

“Ah… about that.” Juntso pulled a piece of parchment from his robe, Souji got a bad feeling, “Lady Iiori wanted me to give this to you.”

Souji frowned, having a sinking feeling he knew what it contained, “…” he read it over. He crumpled the paper in frustration, “Ah, god dammit Iiori!” he seethed, looking at Juntso, “Did you know of this??”

The man nodded, “We trust our Lady’s decisions M’Lord Souji.”

Souji groaned, running a hand through his hair. “Dammit Iiori…”

Takeda Shingen and his general, Yukimura walked up to him on their horses, “So it would seem that Iiori and that man are going to further this cause. Will you be able to handle being a general, Souji?”

Souji nodded at the larger man, “It’s in my blood but there’s a little thing,” he glanced towards the east, “I’m originally one of Date Masamune’s retainers, this makes things complicated.”

“Date Masamune?” Yukimura piped up, looking in that direction, “It’s a long way to Oshu…”

Takeda nodded, “As with the Tokugawa, go Yukimura! Offer them to come with us to Kai. Souji, you may come with us if you do wish. It’s a way to go to Odawara.”

“Yes, M’Lord!” Yukimura kicked his horse to follow after the Date army.

“Tell them I am with you while you’re at it Sanada Yukimura!” Souji called after him, though Souji couldn’t see it, he knew Yukimrua agreed, he turned back to Takeda Shingen, “We’ll gladly take you up on that offer, we got a lot more wounded than I hoped.”

“M’Lord Souji, I shall get the injured to Kai as soon as possible.” Juntso nodded.

“Sasuke,” as soon as his name was said, the camo-clad ninja appeared, “Help Iiori’s injured back to Kai, will you?”

“Yes, M’Lord.” 

Souji wondered how badly Iiori’s faction really was. He knew there had been some casualties done by the arrows and the explosions the Aire ninja had caused. He really didn’t want to know how badly their forces got decimated in those final waves of soldiers. He sighed to himself, what was it his sister threw him into?

He looked out towards the west, ‘I hope you know what you’re doing sis.’


	15. Wayfairing Shadow- 15

Iiori watched as the final wisps of smoke from their fire died. Keiji lay across the fire from her, his body half sprawled out on the ground where he slept, Yumechiki had the exact same sleeping pose. She could remember… all those years ago, Yumekichi had been so tiny and fragile, she never thought he’d get better. Keiji had never given up on him though and had nursed the tiny monkey back to health after it was abandoned. The monkey and Keiji had been inseparable since.

Iiori stood up, her back slightly sore from sitting up all night. Kai was roosted in the tree above her, Fusakage and Takakaze tied to a tree off on the side. Since starting their travels she and Keiji had been able to make it to the province of Settsu, before them laid a vast open body of water. It was beautiful and Iiori had watched all night as the tide came and went, the stars twinkling off the surface of the water as it moved. She had been excited to make it and looked forward to the travel to Shikoku. But first they had to make it to Awaji, the island off of Shikoku to get some supplies. 

Moving to the other side of Keiji, she shook him, “Keiji. Keiji.”

He groaned, rolling over so his back face her, “Mrr… go away Matsu nee-chan…” 

“Keiji! It’s time to get up.” she furrowed her eyebrows at the man. “Keiji!”

Still the man continued to snore. She grumbled to herself about how immature the boy was still. She gazed out at the water, if they didn’t leave soon they’d miss the ferry. 

“Maede Keiji!” she yelled next to his ear, he shot up, his forehead painfully connecting with her chin. “AI!” she fell backwards, holding her jaw, “You jerk!”

“Ay ay ay ay ay! That hurts!” Keiji groaned, holing his forehead. “What was that for?”

She sat up, glaring at him, “It wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a heavy sleeper!” 

“Aye, this is too much noise for such a nice morning…” he rubbed his head, winced once more before standing up, he noticed her glare, “Alright, alright, lets get going.” He pulled her to her feet.

Yumekichi climbed up to his shoulder, his tiny hands patting Keiji’s face in greeting. Kai ruffled his feathers, the noise had disturbed him from his sleep. 

“Kai,” Iiori called as she climbed onto Fusakage’s back. “come, time to go.” 

Kai flew down to her, gently landing on her shoulder. She smiled at him, scratching him affectionately. She waited until Keiji was on Takakaze before having the two horses start forward. She honestly didn’t feel all in too much of a rush this morning but she had really wanted to get to the water. The salty air was already making her excited, she really wanted to get to the sea!

Within the hour, the sun had breeched the top of the sea line, the water sparkled with white joy, Iiori couldn’t help but smile. They had made it into the small fishing town. They were a pair to be seen. One, large and dressed in fabulous colored clothing with feathers in his hair, he looked like a circus act honestly with a monkey on his shoulder, the other, a smaller, scantly clad woman with dark hair, eyes, clothes and pale skin, a mercenary with an air of royalty. Both riding exotic looking horses into the little village. It was needless to say that they got a few more stares than either would have liked, even Keiji’s normal attention seeking ways felt a little overwhelmed. 

They came to a small shop on the side of the road where Iiori and Keiji dismounted their horses, tying them to the post that was there. The woman working had stiffened, obviously shocked that they would stop at her store, hers! Out of everyone else they chose hers! “G-Good morning! Uh, M’Lady! What can I help you with?” the middle aged shopkeeper asked nervously.

Iiori smiled, the shopkeeper stared, “Good morning to you too, fine woman, I was hoping you could sell us some breakfast? Myself and my partner have been travelling and I’m afraid we’re half starved.”

“Ah, y-yes! Of course! But, I’m afraid I can only offer you some rice and fish, we’re kind of a small village you see.”

“It’s more than needed, good woman.” Iiori reached into a pouch behind her, pulling out a couple zenny’s, “I hope this will suffice.”

“Ah!” the woman stared, this was more than enough, she could have bought a whole bag of rice for this! “Y-Yes, thank you!” the woman smiled before turning to go to the back of the shop where steam rose.

Keiji grinned, “You know how to make an atmosphere, despite the fact you’re a mercenary.”

“I am also noble-bred Keiji, it’s something I grew up knowing how to do.” she gave him a mischievous smile, “Besides, when they know your of some rich blood they tend to treat you better and will try to kiss your ass if it’ll get them some gold.”

“Never worked for me when I tried,” Keiji laughed.

“Maybe its because you don’t look the part.”

“And you do?”

“Everyday.” she winked at him.

“Anyways, about that…” Keiji sat down at the bar that was provided, Iiori joined him, “I was thinking, maybe we should keep our profiles low. Now that… well, you know, Oda knows we’re going to try and take him down, there’s no telling whether not he’ll just stay and not make a move.”

She frowned, “no one knows where I am besides the Generals in the three armies. We left under the cover of night and bypassed Oda’s forces several days ago.”

“Promise you won’t go flauntering though?”

“Me? Flaunt? I have no idea what you’re talking about Maeda keiji.” she grinned at him, two trays of food appeared before them, both piled high with rice, shrimp and fresh diced fruits, “Ah! Thank you good woman! This looks delicious!” 

After eating they got the horses fed and found a ferry to Awaji. Iiori stood on the ledge of the boat as it rocked and swayed in the sea’s currents. The wind blew her hair back as she stared out upon the endless waters.

“Ah ha!” she laughed, “This place is beautiful!”

“Ay, yeah yeah, now get down! You’re making me nervous being up there!” Keiji crossed his arms, a clear line of worry creased his brow, she could see by looking at him he was playing out all the possible ways she could fall off the boat by being up there. 

“Alright~” she sighed, hopping down from the ledge and onto the safety of the boats deck. 

“You really like the sea, don’t you?”

“It’s my first time Keiji, being out in open water,” she smiled.

“Oh? Really? So… Do you know how to swim?” Keiji was surprised, he would have thought she’d gone out on water sometime during her whole time of being alive, even during her stay in Odawara, the place was so close to the ocean too.

“Ah…” Iiori’s smile faltered. “Erm… No, not really.” 

“What?! And you got up on the ledge just like that?! What if you fell in? you’d have drowned!” Keiji gaped at her, she smiled innocently, shrugging her shoulders. 

“The thought never occurs to me cause I’ve never lost my balance.”

“But what if you did?”

“Keiji, I’m able to balance on the top of a tree without slipping to my death, have some faith with me not slipping off a foot thick ledge.” she placed her hands on her hips, giving him an undignified look.

“I’m just worried, is that so bad?” he frowned with an unconvincing smile. 

She relaxed herself, taking to leaning on the ledge instead, gazing out towards their destination. The ferry trip wasn’t long to Awaji, an hour, sometimes two if the weather was bad said the captain. Over head Kai soared, she smiled at him, he too was enjoying this new setting. She wondered, how blue did the sea look from up there? She looked on top of the boat, the mast was tall, tall enough to check for herself right? She looked over to Keiji, he had gone to talk to some of the strangers. He was a social bug, he’d never notice if she went up there. So, with a quick bounding leap she landed on top of the mast, the strong winds pushed her long hair back, her clothes rustled and the wind caressed her gently.

“Ah ha!” she laughed, enjoying it. Her heart felt like it was soaring on this wind, oh, how she would love to stay up here and look at the sea forever! She was right, the sea looked beautiful from above! 

Kai came swooping close to her, she smiled, allowing him to come rest on her arm. “Beautiful ain’t it?” he tilted his head, his great yellow eyes staring at her.

CRASH

She looked down, there on the deck a couple men, three of them were standing around two others, one being Keiji and a man she recognised Keiji was talking to earlier.

“What’s going on now…?” she frowned, allowing Kai to take off from her arm.

“Ey, come on now guys! It’s no biggie! He didn’t mean it, “Keiji held up his palms defensively. 

“Little punk! Who do you think you are?” one of the men growled.

“We were just poking some fun, right?” he glanced to the other man who nodded slowly. 

“We don’t take kindly to men who think they can do whatever they want.” one growled, flicking his katana out. 

Iiori placed a hand on her hip, her fingers resting on her visor. She had stopped wearing it since she started travelling with Keiji. He kept complaining so she ended up just tying it to her hip, it looked too flashy anyways in the country. 

“Come now, lets just get some more sake and enjoy the rest of the trip!” Keiji tried persuading them again.

She frowned, that was enough, she could no longer just sit by and watch Keiji make a fool of himself. She jumped down, landing swiftly between Keiji and the sword of the man threatening him.

“Enough screwing around men, we’re guests taken on by the owner of this vessel. Be courteous enough to leave your weapons sheathed.” her eyes narrowed at the three men.

“Wha- a ninja?” one of the men glanced at the other, “what’s a ninja doing here…?”

“Alright you dogs! Put those toys away before I throw you overboard for the sharks! There will be no fighting on this ferry!” a heavy built man with a round gut walked over, she recognised him to be the captain. 

The man quickly put his sword away, turning to his companions and walking to the other side of the ship. Keiji sighed before turning to her.

“There was no need, they wouldn’t have done anything,” he scratched the back of his head.

“It wasn’t to protect you from their swords Keiji, your mouth embarrasses me,” she frowned at him.

“Hey, I was just trying to liven things up ya know? Life is short!” he smiled, “gotta make the most of it while we can!”

“Try not to upset the other people on this ferry young man,” the captain growled at him, “They’re not always the most… pleasant of people. Their tempers are short, more so with the constant wars going on around them.” the barrel-chested man turned to her, “Thanks for honouring my will while I couldn’t be here young miss.” he nodded her way before walking off to perform his duties elsewhere.

“Ah, these old guys are so stuffy nowadays.” Keiji crossed his arms behind his head, “Iiori-chan, this here is Nagamoso, he says he’s a boat smith!”

She turned to the man, his skin was tanned, his upper body strength was greater than his lower, his arms were covered in scars and his honey colored eyes stuck out from his black hair and moustache. He looked to be in his mid forties. 

“Good to meet you Nagamoso-san, I’m Iiori.” she gave the smallest of bows his way.

“Aye, as t’is good to meet you, lass,” she blinked, his accent, she smiled, with a laugh.

“Oh my! Your accent! It’s so… unique! It’s burlish,” she laughed, “It’s different, I like it,” Nagamoso laughed, apparently he was use to getting it. 

“Yea, its great huh? Nagamoso-san, so you think you’d be able to help us out with a ride to Shikoku?” Keiji asked, his eyes bright with enthusiasm.

“Aye, I’ll be heading there tomorrow ‘eve. I got a load of silks that need’a be sold off” he smiled before sitting himself down by Keiji, Iiori remained leaning against the banister, enjoying the waves. “It’ll cost ya though. I ain’t no charity.”

“Ah, we got no money, can’t you-”

“It’s fine.” Iiori interrupted Keiji, “We’ll pay the full price.”

“Ah, Iiori-chan, where are you going to get the money? I’m trying to bargain here!” Keiji whined.

“Keiji,” her eyes locked onto his, “I said its fine.” her eyes glanced back to their destination.

Off on the shore, she didn’t need to be a genius to see that the residents of Awaji were poor. The island was beautiful and should have been booming with fish and money, but no. She frowned. If anything… they were working families that did all the work of catching fish and then selling their catch off to the warlords. It was her guess anyways. As soon as they docked, Iiori grabbed both Takakaze and Fusakage, leading them off the ship onto land. Keiji was helping Nagamoso with his heavy load. 

“Woah, I find it hard to believe you carried all these yourself!” Keiji grunted as they walked through the town, Keiji was carrying two heavy boxes, “Whats in these?”

“Food.” Nagamoso replied, he too was carrying about three boxes as well. 

“Food? Don’t you have the fish to live off of?” Keiji frowned, looking around the barren town. 

“Ah, haha, so you should think, hah? But, nah, all our fish gets sold to the rich, we hardly get to eat any of our catch because of the high demands. We have to go inland and buy the food and bring it back.” Nagamoso explained.

“Oh… sounds tough… uh, how much farther?” Keiji tried not to sound tired, but his voice was strained and Iiori could see the sweat forming on his face. Yumekichi tapped him on the face as if to encourage him.

“Not much farther lad, my wife should be waiting.”

Iiori looked around the small town, many of the houses were close together, pretty cloths of bright reds, greens, yellows and whites decorated many of their homes, every now and then she’d see cats or a dog within the home. Though they were pretty poor, the people looked happy. Looking further down the village street she could she a young woman waiting. She was pretty, the woman had long brown hair tied up in a cloth to keep it out of her face, her eyes looked warm, the smile lines on her face made it obvious she was a very loving woman. 

“Nagamoso-san!” she quickly walked up to him, he quickly set down the boxes, smiled and pulled her into a hug, Iiori and Keiji smiled at the lovey-dovey scene.

“Ah, Jin-chan,” he gave her forehead a kiss, “Hope I wasn’t long?”

“no, it’s fine, who are your odd friends?”

Iiori’s cheek twitched where she smiled, ‘odd?’

“Ah, this is Maeda Keiji and ‘is friend, Iiori. They’re travellers.” he smiled.

Iiori nodded her head towards Jin, “pleasure.”

“how ya doing? I’m Maeda Keiji.” Keiji smiled, though he was still struggling with himself to hold the boxes. “Where.. Uh.. Can I put these?”

“Oh! Right!” Nagamoso laughed, “O’er here!”

-

Keiji had gone to help Nagamoso with his work, Iiori had been pulled aside to stay with Jin. So they sat in their small home, tatami mats covered their dirt floored homes. Iiori was a bit intrigued, she had never actually been in a commoners home. She sipped some sweet tea that Jin had prepared, quickly hiding the difficulty that came with swallowing the bitter juice down. 

“So, Iiori was it? Where do you come from?”

She held her tea in her lap, “ah, I come from the east in Odawara.” 

Jins eyes widened, “Really? That far? I’ve been hearing of lots of battles going on over there… it must have been tough travelling.”

Iiori simply gave a curt nod, “Yes. It’s been long but the days go by so fast! I really wanted to come here to the Seto Sea.”

“How come?”

“Oh… I thought it would be beautiful… it’s also somewhere I’ve never been.” Iiori smiled, for it was still somewhat the truth. “So, Jin, how’s life here? Everyone looks.. Well, poor but happy.”

She shrugged, “It’s got its ups and downs.” she smiled, obviously remembering something, “it’s rewarding though.” A wail suddenly caught Iiori off guard, Jin laughed nervously, “Whoops, looks like Tatsu-chan woke up from her nap. Excuse me.”

Iiori watched as Jin excused herself through one of the houses doors. Iiori gazed at the house, it seemed to be a simple three room house. The front, the hallway, and two bedrooms. It was very small compared to what she grew up in which were… well, castles. She was use to walking on tatami floors, wooden floors, being able to go from floor to floor, balconies, walkways, gardens, courtyards, but this, it was all so simple. It had a… simple tranquility to it, a cosiness she guessed. The door opened and closed, she looked and saw Jin with a baby in her arms.

“Iiori, this here is our daughter, Tatsu.” Jin smiled sitting near Iiori so she could see the small baby.

“Oh, wow… she’s so small…” Iiori was surprised, she’s never seen a baby before.

“Here, can you hold her while I get lunch ready?” Before Iiori cuold protest, Jin guided Iiori’s arms around the baby, “Just like that, thank you.”

“Ah, wait, Jin!” Iiori stiffened, what should she do? She remained seated, scared any movement might break the tiny baby.

“You’re doing fine~” Jin said as she started preparing some rice. 

Iiori tried relaxing, she had never seen a baby before and to hold one! This soon at that too! 

Jin laughed, “you look so scared!” Iiori glanced up at Jin, a little surprised, “Babies are a bit tougher than most people think. “

“Ah… sorry, I am a bit scared. This is my first time seeing a baby,” Jin blinked, surprised. 

“Really? You must be someone of a rich family then,” Jin smiled as she worked.

“Er… yeah… How’d you guess?”

“Rich folk usually have maids or servants to take care of their kids and then when their kids are older, they don’t meet many other children that are younger than them and usually are schooled. Compared to us, when we grow up into a child we have to take care of our siblings or our neighbours kids while the parents worked.” Jin explained.

“Is that… So?” Iiori had never really thought of what life would be like if she wasn’t rich blood. She had a vague idea that life would be hard, she always thought that if she wasn’t rich her family wouldn’t have a house or would have a house but no food. 

She gazed at the small babe, it was breathing softly, asleep. Her cheeks a rosey pink color, her pudgy fingers in fisted balls near her face. Iiori grazed the babys arm gently, the skin was warm and soft, like a feather. 

“She’s beautiful.” Iiori smiled at Jin. “how was it…?”

“Thank you… huh? How was what?”

“You know.. The… birthing process?” Iiori felt shy asking, her cheeks flushed lightly.

“Oh!” Jin chuckled, “It’s… different, there’s pain but it’s very much worth it. It all happened so fast for me, I just remember having my water break one minute, then pushing the next and a few curses later I was holding Tatsu in my arms.” Jin smiled.

“Really?” Iiori found it hard to believe that it would just go by so fast. “It’s painful?”

Jin looked at the her for a moment, “Iiori… has your mother.. Never talked to you about sex and birthing?”

Iiori stiffened, “Er… uhm…“ her cheeks flushed red, “n-no. She never got around to it… she died before I was even ready to be married.” she explained. 

“Ah… lawfully married, speaking, that’s twenty one isn’t it?” Iiori nodded. “So, you’ve been uneducated on sex this whole time?”

“Y-Yes… well,” Iiori felt embarrassed, was this something all women knew off hand? She couldn’t be the only one…! “I know about sex… stuff…it’s just… birthing. Babies. This stuff.” Iiori motioned with her eyes at Jins lifestyle.

“Well,” Jin sat down once she finished her prep, “lets see… you were asking if it was painful earlier right? Well, lets see, your woman area is this size” Jin made a vague shape with her fingers, “When you’re giving birth it’s gotta stretch to a certain width before you can start pushing,” she motioned again with an increase in diameter. “And a baby is only going to be so big when you first hold them, Tatsu was only this long when she was born,” Jin motioned with her forearm. 

“Smaller than this?” Iiori was surprised. “I thought she was pretty small already…”

“Tatsu’s a month now. Far too big to be in my tummy.” Jin smiled before motioning for her babe, Iiori hesitated, “Support her neck, and, that’s it,” Jin smiled as Iiori successfully handed back her baby unharmed. 

“Is this your first?” Iiori asked as Jin gently held Tatsu, her heart settling at the fact she didn‘t just abort a child over her hosts floor.

“No, I have three sons, all working now, and a daughter, she’s out playing right now.” 

“five children? That’s a handful.” Iiori looked around the house, “you all live together?”

Jin laughed, “No no, the boys have long since gone to work and they usually are given lodgings. Tatsu and her elder sister still live with us though.”

“Hey, Iiori! You gotta se this! He’s built it all by himself!” Keiji suddenly burst into the house, the baby whined.

“Keiji!” She hissed, realising his ruckus woke up Tatsu.

“Ay, yeah, sorry Jin-chan!” Keiji apologized.

“It’s okay. Go ahead Iiori, I gotta feed her anyways.”

Iiori nodded, heading off with Keiji.


	16. Impressed Shadow- 16

Iiori whistled, impressed, placing her hands on her hips as she stared at the large red and yellow boat, it was large, like not just a row boat or fisherman boat large, it was LARGE. It had a wide bow and looked to have a double deck, maybe more, enough to hold at least fifty men, “man, that is one fine boat you got there Nagamoso.”

“I know right? He said it took him like two years!” Keiji grinned, staring at the beauty, Yumekichi copied his pose. 

“T’is one of my finest!” Nagamoso grinned, patting the boat affectionately. 

“Amazing.” Iiori couldn’t believe that a single man had built this in only two years, yet here it was. “You do this often?”

“Ah, yes, I learned from ma father.” Nagamoso nodded, “I was going to set her to sail tomorrow to Shikoku and see if I can sell ’er off ‘der. I ma’be just keep it for myself, yes?” he chuckled.

“If I had a boat like this, I’d rather live in it than sell it,” Keiji marvelled, Yumekichi made a squeaking noise as if to agree. 

“Tomorrow, this is what you’re taking us on?”

Nagamoso nodded, “ya. Of course there is a fee remember?” he winked. 

She nodded, “yes. Of course. How’re you getting it to the water?”

“A few of ma’ buddies are going to help me move’er this evening. They’re strong men, no worries.” 

“If you need to, I’ll let you use Takakaze and Fusakage to get her rollin’?” Iiori offered.

“Aye, that’d be mighty helpful m’Lady.” he turned to his ship, smiling in appreciation of his handiwork. 

-

The next day.

“Oi, calm down Takakaze,” she petted the horse’s neck, the red hairs on him shimmered in the early light. “Come now,” she gently lead him across the walkway to board the ship. 

Nagamoso didn’t design the ship to carry horses but there was enough space on deck for them to be tied up near the middle. Once she made sure Takakaze was ok to be left alone she went and got Fusakage on the ship as well. His prideful personality kept him from panicking under her guide as she lead him over the walkway onto the bobbing ship. 

“You love your horses, young miss,” Nagamoso was leaning against the railing of his ship.

She nodded, “Yes. They’re good listeners and better secret keepers than a monk.” at this he laughed.

“Yes, well, I’ve ne’er known someone who’d drag their horses from one end of da country and across da sea before.” he walked up to Takakaze, gently rubbing the horse down with his big hands, “They’re good horses, a bit exotic looking though if you ask me.”

“You ever ride before?” she asked, her mind only just remembering he was a sea dweller.

“Once or twice, d’yere… not for me.” he smiled. “Well, c’mon now. Help me get this ship a going.”

Leaving the horses she walked to the front of the ship, Nagamoso had several of his friends with him on this trip. They were helpers and apparently went with him often when they went to sell their trades at Shikoku. Keiji was busy talking to one of the men, apparently learning about the ships masts and the winds. 

“We ready men?” Nagamoso asked the crew that was gathered.

“Aye, captain. She looks set to sail and the weathers mighty fine too at dat.” one of them replied.

“Alrigth then, let’s go!” he turned to the mainland, with a signal, the ropes holding the ship to the dock were released. Jin and her two daughters waved Nagamoso bye from the dock. 

It was a sweet family, she thought. Turning back, Iiori watched as the sails were lifted and the winds caught the fabric, pulling it tight. The men grunted as they kept the ropes tight as they tied it down. Within minutes the ship was breaking through the sea’s waves. Amazed to finally be at sea, Iiori quickly jumped onto the tallest mast, balancing herself as the strong winds threatened to whip her off into the waters below. She stood up, the wind catching her clothing.  
Her heart pounded in her ears, the wind catching at anything it could, she swore it felt amazing to see the endless sea’s from so high up. Everything else seemed to disappear completely.

“Iioriiiiii!” Keiji’s voice echoed up to her, she ignored it, too engrossed in the sensations that made her feel like she was flying. “Iioriiiiii! Dammit!”  
She glanced down finally, Keiji was below her on the deck, she lowered herself into a crouch before taking a seat on the mast pole, one leg dangling “yes, Keiji?”

“Stop showing off! You’re freaking me out!”

“You should come up and try this sometime!”

“Get down already!”

“You said life is short, enjoy it while you can! And I’m enjoying it!”

“Yea well finish enjoying it before I climb up and carry you down!”

“You’re such a spoil sport…” she sighed, looking off into the horizon longingly one last time before allowing herself to fall forward towards Keiji.

“I-IORI!” he visibly tensed Yumekichi screeched, hiding in his clothing, Keiji quickly got himself ready to catch her, just as she was about to land in his arms, she was consumed in a plume of smoke, reappearing up by Nagamoso, leaning against the banister.

“Ey, Keiji, since you spoiled my fun here, why don’t we get some sake and enjoy the sun?” she grinned at Nagamoso, “You don’t mind do ya old man?”

“Perhaps after you two help out around here first.” Keiji and Iiori’s grins disappeared, he laughed, “This ain’t no cruise you two!”

-

THUD THUD THUD

Iiori gazed at the five men before her. They were tied up and looked scared to shit. Nagamoso walked up quickly. The fire from the lamps flickered over the deck, casting large, wild shadows everywhere, the night was pitch black. 

“What is this, Iiori?”

“Spies.” she said coldly, her eyes narrowed at the three.

“What?”

Keiji walked over, “We found them hiding in the storage.” 

“Undoubtedly they were going to wait till we were asleep and slit our throats to take the boat for themselves.”

Nagamoso rubbed his eyes, “Well, what’re we suppose to do with ‘em?” this wasn’t his problem, what were spies doing on his ship?

Keiji walked over to one, a simple smile on his face, “Say, don’t you look familiar…?” Yumekichi copied his masters pose.

Iiori looked closer at the one man, “The man from the ferry.” she realized a little bitterly, she put her hands in her pockets. 

“Ah…! W-We were only following orders! This has got nothing to do with you guys, we just needed to get to Shikoku!” he quickly explained, his demeanour totally different once he was on the defensive instead of the offensive.

“Orders?” Iiori walked forward, the man gulped as he watched her approach, “who are you working for?” she hoped it wasn’t Oda.

“W-We… uh…“ one of the other men nudged him to keep quiet, “We can’t say! On our honour!” he suddenly glared at her, “Filthy wretch.”

She kicked him in the ribs, he coughed, wheezing for breath, it was obvious she broke a rib or two, “Ey, Iiori, take it easy.” Keiji frowned, Yumekichi watched a little worried.

She ignored Keiji, kicking the man over onto his back, pulling out a kunai, spinning it around a few times on her fingers, “Now, we can do this the easy way, you tell me who you’re working for, or I can start by making a small incision on your arm, releasing the poison on this kunai, paralysing your body but not your sense of feeling. Then I’ll start by taking one finger at a time then move onto your limbs.”

His eyes stared beadily at the kunai as she got closer, “…o-okay! Just.. Don’t hurt me!” he gulped, chin trembling.

“Smart.” she placed a hand on her hip, “so boys? Who sent you?”

“I-It was Lord Mori! We were sent to spy on Chosokabe!” 

Iiori glanced at Keiji, “What do you think?”

He grinned, “Seems like they’re telling the truth, wouldn‘t you say Yumekichi?” the monkey jumped up and down, showing his enthusiasm.

She crossed her arms behind her head, a grin appeared on her features, “Since we’re going there anyways, you suppose Chosokabe enjoys gifts?” 

-

They docked later the next evening, the sun had reached its pinnacle an hour ago and had started making its way past the sea‘s surface. Using the horses, they tied the spies onto Fusakage, his strong back held them easily. They were rather useless, they had never even tried escaping. They grunted and swore but that was it before Iiori had covered their mouths. 

“Thanks Nagamoso, I hope this is enough for the fee,” Iiori smiled at the man, placing a good amount of zennies into the mans hand, “Take good care of that wife and baby of yours.”

With that said she and Keiji took off, eager to make the acquaintance of the infamous Devil of the sea. They had just arrived on the island but she could easily see the castle that rose in the horizon on a hill and the giant cannon that beseeched it. Iiori had gone back into her old habits, remaining to the tree’s canopy and shadows but remained close enough to Keiji so she could keep an eye on him.

“So, what’s the plan?” She finally asked.

“We go in there and ask for him of course!” Keiji grinned, “Ain’t that right Yumekichi?” the monkey squeaked happily.

“I’m all for that my friend, and the spies?”

“We’ll keep them hidden before we meet him, you can do that right?”

“But of course.”

“Great, you know you’re the one who’s most likely to convince him of anything.”

“Oh? Please don’t pull any kind of crap, saying it’s because of my womanly charms~” she remembered back to when Sasuke had teased her.

Keiji laughed, “Never! Iiori, don’t forget, you sit at just as high a power as he! You are one of the Eastern generals.”

She let this sink in as she focused her shadows around her, unconsciously. It was night time, she could travel faster… Ah! She sensed people coming. She jumped from the tree’s, landing on Takakage’s back, careful not to step on any of the startled spies.

“Keiji, I’ll be with you in time! Scouts coming your way.”

“What? Where’re you going exactly?!” he hissed as to not alert these scouts coming his way.

“Hiding away our gifts~” she chuckled before Takakaze disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

“Halt! Who are you stranger?” 

“Oh!” Keiji pulled Fusakage to a stop some ten paces away from three scouts, he grinned, “I am the vagabond of Maeda, I come to seek a meeting with Chosokabe!”

“Turn around! Aniki will not see some vagabond! We won’t allow it.”

Keiji gripped Fusakage’s reins tighter, “Sorry boys, but this is really important!” Fusakage darted forward, jumping over them as they started pulling out their swords.

“Wait! Stop! Get him boys!”

-

“you boys’ll be fine up here, don’t worry,” she patted one of their cheeks as they swayed in the night air. 

Below them was an assembly of men, they looked like pirates, each one of them had been weather lined and sported more than a few scars. She hung upside down, wondering where their leader was. She looked to the south, there was a ruckus. A soldier came running out from one of the buildings doors, alerting the men there ‘There’s an intruder! He’s pushed his way through to the main entrance!’ A man came out from a door, she couldn’t see him very well but his voice was thick and devilish, ‘Go get ‘em boys. I’ll wait here for your reports.’

“About time… Keiji…” she disappeared from her spot, reappearing next to Keiji as he ran through the castle.

“Ah! Iiori! About time!” he was panting, his broadsword held in his hand, it didn’t hold any blood which meant he was using the flat side to knock the enemy unconscious. 

“I see you’ve been making sure not to shed blood, good for you.”

“We’re here to seek an alliance between him and Mori, not cause another war.”

“I’m aware~” she smiled at him, “by the bye, there’s a huge group of pirates coming here and I‘ve managed to locate him,”

“What?! Why didn’t you stop them? This is exhausting work you know!”

“I know, it’s why I came, don’t get scared now~” she grinned.

“Huh..? What do you-” before he could finish Iiori dragged him into one of her shadows, he must’ve felt that same overwhelming sensations she had felt when Kotaro did it to her. Without hesitating, she dropped him from one of the banisters shadows, Keiji quickly caught himself, landing on his feet like a monkey. “Oh lord…! Don’t ever do that again….” he muttered, doubling over, supporting himself with hands on his knee‘s.

She remained hanging upside down from the shadows above. She watched as the few pirates left to guard this area overcome their surprise at Keiji’s sudden appearance. Keiji smiled at them, giving a small wave.

“Hiya guys, hope you don’t mind me, I just need to see your boss,” he swung his huge sword over his shoulders, lazily stepping towards them. “I made it this far, I’m going to go farther too.”

It looked like Keiji had this, he just needed to get outside those doors. She submerged back into the shadows before slowly appearing from the floor boards in the lower level, blocking the pirates who were coming. They stared at her, a mix of horror, shock and anger evident on their faces.

“A.. An enemy ninja?!” one managed to accuse her.

She looked at them with her deep night blue eyes, “I must ask that you don’t mistake me for any ninja. And also, I cannot allow you to pass, my friend and I have business with Chosokabe.”

At this they seemed to find their spirit, “We will protect Aniki with our lives!”

“A ninja such as yourself will not stop us!”

“you can slay us all here but we will rise up from the depths of this sea and swallow you whole before you can even get near Aniki!” 

She scratched her nose in irritation, “Morons…” sighing she counted them, about thirty, “We’re not here to cause bloodshed.”

“Vixen! Get her!”

They all charged forward. Iiori really hadn’t wanted to use force on these guys. She quickly manoeuvred the first away from her, hitting several pressure points before she kicked him off to the side. She kept dodging and hitting certain pressure points as each one passed. Several managed to get behind her, now she was surrounded, she did a quick count, seventeen. 

“Hm…” she placed a hand on her hip, “Seventeen of you and.. Oh! Oh no~ Just one lil ol’ me!” she feigned tears, pulling a hanky from her shirt, “Oh, what’s a woman to do?! ACHOO!” an explosion of black smoke filled the room.

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD-!!

The smoke cleared and Iiori was left standing among them. A few of them twitched, most of them were conscious, just unable to move. She glanced at her hanky, shaking it in amusement before stuffing it away.

She brushed her shirts imaginary dust off, “Well, that was useless. Now, Keiji, have you finished yet I wonder…?” she stepped over one of the men, intent on walking back to where she last seen Keiji and that fire… Chosokabe Motochika was a man of intense fire, she could feel it tingling her blood. She wouldn’t lie, it was a rather pleasant feeling, almost as if she was drunk.

“H-Hey! Wait! What about us?! You can’t leave us here like this!” one of Chosokabe’s pirates spoke out.

She glanced at them, the effect would wear off in a hour or two, but she won’t tell them that, “I’ll come back for you if your ‘Aniki’ agrees to join the Eastern army.” With that said, she had informed them of why they were here, it gave them time to talk to each other, not like they could do anything else. She disappeared into the shadows once more.

“…I need to pee…” one of the paralysed men spoke into the silence.

-

“HURROH!”

“AHYEAH!”

Iiori appeared high above on one of the castle’s alcoves just as she witnessed Keiji and Chosokabe, who she assumed, was Chosokabe disarm each other. She looked at the man, he was tall, had silver hair and…

He turned, grinning at Keiji, “Hn. Not bad Maeda Keiji. Where are these so called spies anyways? You said you had brought them as a gift, yet I see no one with you.” She nearly lost her balance. He was…! Her face flushed deftly, he had an unmistable attractive personality, face, BODY, Bishamoten even that lopsided grin was something that had caught her off guard!

Her heart fluttered as her blood sang loudly, ‘so.. That’s the Devil of the Seto Sea… Chosokabe Motochika.’ She had an odd constricting feeling in her chest as she looked at the man, his voice was fluid like… hot water. It made her feel… warm. She bit her lip and tried to quell her feelings, it was just that fire of his. His souls affinity calling to hers, and nothing more.

Keiji chuckled, “you’re no push over Chosokabe.” Keiji rubbed his shoulder, “So, will you sit down and listen to us?”

“hm? Us?”

She guessed it was her time to make her appearance. Keiji glanced up at the night sky, knowing she was somewhere in the dark, but not yet sure where, “Yo! It’s time!”

She stood from her spot, the moon silhouetting her figure on the castle. Jumping, she back flipped onto the huge balcony, landing softly in a crouch in front of Keiji. She stood, her hand placed casually on her hip as she got a better view of Chosokabe Motochika.

He was tall, riveting with muscle and that eye of his, it sent shivers down her spine. 

“A mercenary?” he frowned as he looked the woman over, he never expected the Vagabond of Maeda to travel with such… company.

Her night blue eyes caught his sea blue ones, “Chosokabe Motochika, it’s a pleasure to make the acquaintance of the Sea Devil of the Western Sea. I am Iiorihime Aire,” she grinned at the man, “How about we sit down and talk in private?”

Keiji nodded, “Some sake is in order after a nice fight like that!” he then glanced at Iiori, “Say, where’d you put those spies anyways?”

“Hm?” she glanced at him, “oh!” she had completely forgotten about them! “They’re hanging about~” she glanced up at one of the lower castle corner ledges.

-

The dining room was aburst with laughter. Many of Motochikas pirates, who Iiori had subdued earlier were back to their free willed selves again and everyone was getting drunk on sake. 

“And so you pissed yourself?!” Motochika roared out in laughter.

The said pirate flushed in embarrassment, “Nothing I could do ya know?! When you gotta go! You gotta go!” said pirate drank back heavily.

“Sorry about that!” Iiori laughed, slapping the man on his back, he coughed his sake, “Had I known I might have come back for you sooner!”

“Ah, that reminds me Iiorihime-chan, please, NEVER do that thing ever again!” Keiji chuckled, face in hand.

“Hah? Do what?”

“Pull me into one of your shadows, that is some messed up stuff you do!” Keiji laughed.

“Hah? How so Keiji?” Motochika leaned forward, “Was a ninja too much for you?” 

“Ah?! N-No! Iiorihime-chan and I are childhood friends!” Keiji quickly waved his palms in defence. 

“Ah? You mean you two aren’t together?” Motochika frowned, “You two seemed so close.” he drank back some sake, “Ah well, she’s too good for you anyway!”

Iiori laughed, “Keiji will fall in love with anything if you let him! So hide your women, hide your children, hide your pets, Maeda Keiji is on the loose!”

“AY AYE.” the all seemed to drink to Keiji’s humiliation.

“So, what’s this he was talking about anyways?” One of the pirates asked.

“Eh?” it took a moment to register, “oh! I got him up here by pulling him into one of my shadow techniques, I really excel at them at night time.” she grinned. “watch…”

“ohh? How so-” Motochika was to ask this, he didn’t finish as Iiori had grabbed the metal of his collar, dragging him backwards towards the floor. They disappeared in a plume of shadowy smoke. 

There was nothing said or done at first. An awkward silence filled the hall. 

THUD “OOF!” Motochika landed on his back on the other side of the room, his men laughed at the sight, as he was getting up he was sucked into another shadow below him, “Woa-” His heart nearly stopped at the shock. 

“Ah, looks like she’s having fun.” Keiji chuckled as he drank his Sake.

Two slender arms held onto him through the sudden exhilaration of… he couldn’t explain it, it wasn’t cold, tingly or empty. It was like… breaking through a comforting mist of cloud. The sensation seemed to sober his mind up. Another plume of smoke later, Motochika appeared from the high ceiling above them, he managed to flip himself over so he’d land on his feet, he only hit another shadow portal, “WOAH!” he crashed into Keiji from behind.

Iiori appeared at the table beside them, “Have fun?” she grinned mischievously. 

Motochika managed to laugh, the whole hall went into roars of laughter and cheers. Iiori asked for another round of sake, the night ran on forever it seemed. Iiori found she was having a good time and had forgotten the reason they had come in the first place. She felt a warm and happy sensation she had never really gotten when she drank before. The pirates had humour and more personality than she would have thought possible, it was something that you could not find inland. They weren’t like everyone said they were.


	17. Hindered Shadow- 17

Iiori groaned, her head pounded. 

“…So this is what Souji feels like every time he drinks…”

She sat up, her brain pounded against her skull in protest. She forced open her eyes, everything took a moment to transition between black bleariness to the white blinding light that consumed the room. After what seemed like forever, she could finally distinguish what was a window and what was a wall, she was in a guest room. Off to the side slept a passed out Keiji, half on, half off his futon. She laid back down, closed her eyes and let the nausea over take her body. It was a painfully sickening feeling that she wasn’t enjoying. 

“AHOY!” Motochikas voice and body thundered through the room. “Still sleeping? You two are some envoys.”

Iiori groaned, she had forgotten that the man was so loud, she turned over onto her stomach, pulling her blanket over her head in doing so. Somewhere, between her nausea and her mild discomfort of the stuffy confinements came a comfort of being in the darkness. Not to mention she didn’t want to be seen by Motochika while she was in such a tasteless state.

“C’mon you two! Lets have a drink out on deck!”

“Mnn… Ah ch ch ch ch!” she heard Keiji groan then a rustle in his blankets as he sat up. 

“Keiji, my’boy, you do NOT look good after drinking.” Motochika chuckled, “you two are serious lightweights.”

“I can handle drinking lots in an extended period, I can’t handle drinking lots in a short amount of time then doing it again and again in the same night…” Iiori groaned as she forced herself to sit up, her long black hair falling in bunches about her shoulders. She had no idea when she un did it and felt embarrassed to have Motochika see her this way. Keiji was one thing, she and him went a long way back, but Motochika, the Devil that conquered Shikoku? Too humiliating for her own pride.  
And so, with a painful sigh, she got herself to stand up, stumbling a bit as she did.   
Keiji groaned. “That was one rough night… The result is as bad as one of Kenshins” he stood up, his hair was also out of its usual ponytail.   
She would have laughed if the effort wasn’t so difficult, only managing to lift her eyebrows in a painful state of ‘what the fuckery is that?’. Iiori found her hair sticks and picked them up, swiftly she pulled her hair back up into its high ponytail, setting the sticks just right, the jewellery that connected it to her ear set smoothly before sighing with a shudder.

“Come, Keiji, put your make up on and lets go get some alcohol in us, no doubt it’ll numb the current hang over out.” 

“That’s the spirit!” Motochika grinned, his chipper mood should have annoyed her, yet it didn‘t… 

-

They sat out in the sun on one of Chosokabe’s castle balconies. It was hell staring out into the bright day like this but the sake was good and the company better. The alcohol was slowly making her hangover disappear which was an excellent bonus. She stared out at the sea that stretched before them. It was beautiful. She noticed several of the men from last nights party were also here, just relaxing. 

“Devil of the Western Sea, the truth is… why we‘re here, we have a huge favour to ask of you” Keiji began, also staring out at the views.

“I‘ll do it.” Keiji and Iiori glanced at the man, “I know what you’re here for. Your putting together a huge force to surround Oda of Owari, and you want me to be part of it, right?” He looked at the two of them with his one blue eye, a knowing smile on his features. Her heart thudded against her chest.

“Yes… how’d you know?” Iiori managed to ask.

“Word of the Eastern Generals forming a strong alliance had managed to travel to my scouts ears. Takeda, the Tiger of Kai, Uesugi, the War God of Echigo, Masamune, The One Eyed Dragon and Aire, The Devils Shadow of Odawara.” he glanced at her, “I was curious as to why there was a ninja here at first, but then I realised who you were once you introduced yourself.”

That’s right, she remembered, she had given her clan name as well.

“Hm, guess I should watch what I say more often,” she swallowed back the rest of her sake.

“Why? You should take your name and position with honour when you meet people.”

She held her sake cup out, Keiji gladly poured her some more, “…Yes, well… old habits are hard to get rid of.”

Keiji smiled, “Iiori here use to be Ujimasa Hojo’s bodyguard, and apparently more, she inherited the place from him after he passed.” 

Iiori gave a weak smile, she really didn’t feel like talking about Hojo. “So, Keiji, when do we go to Mori?” Chosokabe glanced their way, a new interest in this.

“I sent some spies over to Aki the other day, to keep an eye on enemy movement… Mori, the bastard,” he muttered, drinking his sake as if saying the name had left a bad taste in his mouth. “They have yet to return.”

Iiori thought about this, “You think they were captured?” It wasn’t a far fetched idea, they had Mori’s own men here. 

“Most likely…” His eye narrowed at the thought.

“I’ll go.” Keiji suddenly stood up, a slight stumble as he did so, “I’ll go to Mori and ask him to join in on our alliance. I’ll get him to meet you out at sea so we can exchange the hostages, then you guys can create a temporary truce so we can double back on the Devil King.”

“Hah? Right now?” Iiori frowned. She was kind of hoping to stay a bit longer.

“Of course-! Ay ch ch ch ch… Well.. Maybe in an hour or something…” Keiji held his head, his hangover still obvious.

“Stay the night Keiji, there’s no rushing this.” Motochika stood up, clamping a hand on his shoulder, “I think its time we got something to eat!” he grinned.

-

Iiori scooped the miso soup she had made into several different bowls. She looked over to Keiji, he was busy preparing some sort of vegetable with a face on it. Apparently if you cook it right the face changes. 

“You sure you know what your doing Keiji? You never knew how to cook before…” Iiori frowned as Keiji put the lid over the funny looking eggplant man. 

“Ya! Matsu nee-chan always prepares it like this!”

One of the prisoners raised an eyebrow, “Matsu?”

“Yea, her cooking is the best in the world!” Keiji grinned. “though she’s got a lot of nerve for a woman her age! “ he chuckled.

Motochika sat with the five prisoners, he had been having some conversation with them. Iiori and Keiji found that they weren’t actually so bad. They were just scared of the consequences of their lord Mori. 

“Tell me, is she still scary?” Iiori glanced his way after she finished turning the fish on the grill, her mouth was watering at the smell of it. Oh, she would love to just eat all this fish just for herself!

“Hm, oh yeah! Still as wild as she ever was! She sent Jiromaro, Taromaru and Garomaro after me last time for giving Toshiie a cold water bath!” he laughed.

Iiori smiled, “You must have put her in a foul temper to send Garomaro after you.”

“This Matsu, she sounds like a real terror, I can see why else you’d want to be a vagabond Keiji!” Motochika grinned. 

Iiori walked over, the first sets of food prepared. She handed the first to Motochika and then to two of the Mori spies. She brought over the other trays and set them out for the other men. She had made steamed rice, grilled fish, miso soup with wakame seaweed and tofu, tamagoyaki with grated radish and sliced pickles on the side.

“Wah, this smells amazing Iiori, who knew a woman like you could cook!”

She smiled, albeit a bit confused, should she be insulted or… pleased? “Ah… thanks?”

“Ah! It’s done!” Keiji grinned as he looked at the vegetable, its face changed just as it was suppose to… but it looked like it was in pain…

Iiori frowned at it but otherwise didn’t say anything, “Here.” she handed him his own tray of food as they took a seat. “Are you sure…?” she began to ask before he exclaimed.

“This is great!” Keiji commented on her cooking as he took a heapful of food into his mouth, “But I don’t think you’ll be just as good as Matsu!”

“Of course not, that woman was practically born with a ladle in her hand.” Iiori let his comment pass, he meant well but nothing beats your family’s cooking, that she could understand.

“Hmm,” he sighed happily, “this is how it should be…”

‘Huh?” Motochika made a noise through his mouthfuls of food.

“I want this, I want the world to eat, to know of good food like this with good people, to laugh and cry and just live. It’s the world I want to bring about.”

Iiori continued to eat, Keiji was off again on his philosophies. He had good intentions, but it would be a long time before the world would grow the way he wished it to. Maybe in small steps… like what they were doing right now, would eventually bring about a peace. But… not with this era. 

“Motochika and his men are good natured guys, yeah? Don’t you think it would be fun to be their friends?” He kept his bowl of, what Iiori perceived as a screaming eggplant away from Yumekichi, he picked it up with his chopsticks “If people would just stop for a minute and get to know each other, they wouldn’t always be fighting each other.” he bit into the plant thing.

Iiori stifled her laughter as he lost his colour, it looked like he was going to puke! Oh, wait, Keiji quickly excused himself. “I guess he really didn’t pay much attention to Matsu when she cooked.” she laughed at him with a few of the Mori soldiers. 

“Excellent meal, Iiori! I do look forward to the next,” Motochika grinned, Iiori looked at his plates, they were all empty!

“Ah, fast! Did you even chew?!” she furrowed her brow at the man, she felt flustered. 

“Of course,” he stared at her momentarily, her heart thudded. 

She looked away, “Then… thank you for the compliment.” she nibbled at her own food. 

“Let Keiji know I’ve gone back outside to view the progress of Fugaku’s main cannon. You can handle these men, right?”

She glanced back at him, his confident smile upon his features as he got up, she nodded, “I caught them didn’t I?”

“Excellent, I’ll see you afterwards then.” he stared at her momentarily, she gave a small smile, with that he left, head held high. 

She sighed in relief.

“you’re falling hard.” One of the soldiers commented, she glared at him as he nibbled on his egg role.

She noticed she was getting stared at from all of them, her face heated up, “erg…! B-Be respectful to the one who cooked your damn food at least!” their expressions didn’t change if not broadened in amusement, “You men are nuts.” she quickly got up, her appetite lost after only eating half of her meal. 

Keiji reappeared, he looked better, “Aye, yea, I don’t think I’ll try cooking that on my own again…”

“I’m done Keiji. Chosokabe has left to go work on Fugaku’s main cannon.” she quickly left the room.

“Eh? Whats gotten into her?” 

-

Iiori sat among the treetops, relaxing as her headache slowly disappeared. Kai sat among a branch above her. She grabbed the scroll she had with her from Matsunaga, she had yet to study it like she hoped. She’s been so busy! 

“Now’s a good a time as ever, right?” she glanced at Kai who simply blinked. Better than let those thoughts cloud her mind…

She undid the string, unrolling it to see the gibbered writing. That‘s right… she needed a heat source to read it properly…. She lifted the parchment to the skies, trying to see if the words would unscramble if she looked hard enough.

She waited, staring at the letters, “How am I suppose to figure out what this stuff even means without…” well, without a tutor. She should have stayed with Matsunaga a bit longer, to get him to teach her the dialects he discerned from the writing. 

The longer she stared at the writing, the less sense it made to her. Why would she even be able to read it? Why could she not remember…? She closed her eyes, leaning against the tree. She needed fire, a heat source and she did not carry a flint rock. Maybe she should… What was her clan was suppose to even be about? ‘I don’t expect it to be world changing or mystical that’s for sure. Everyone in my family is so plain and uninteresting…’ Maybe she should have gone and talked to her father instead of chasing after Keiji as she did. 

‘but then Keiji might not be here right now if I hadn’t…’ her eyes opened to stare through the canopy’s patches of leaves.

… maybe her mother never wanted her to know.

‘No.’

She frowned. No what?

‘She taught you.’

No, she didn’t, she died. Therefore she was never around long enough to teach me anything. Iiori sighed, frustrated with herself.

‘Why lie to yourself…?’

Because it keeps me safe.

She closed her eyes, her hangover was making her drowsy. If she fell asleep out here, she might lose the scroll. Was that really a bad thing…? 

Forcing her eyes open, she sat up, rolling the scroll back up and tucking it away.

“I hate this,” she sighed. “Coming with me to go see Fusakage and Takakaze?” she looked at her hawk, it gave a small caw in reply. She really couldn’t tell if he agreed or not this time.

She jumped from the canopy of the tree’s, quickly finding the area she had left the horses. They had a nice little stable and she was able to set them up comfortably. She smiled at the two horses as they lowered their heads towards her.

“Hey guys, how’re my two best horses doing?” she smiled at them, “Huh? That’s right, you two are my only horses! And that’s the way it shall be~ No one’s going to replace either of you” she praised them as she gave them the attention and love they deserved. They worked hard for her.

Kai flew over, finding a rest on her shoulder, his long claws careful not to break skin. 

“Hey buddy~” she rubbed the predators head affectionately. “C’mon, lets move you guys to the field so you can get some good grazing.”

With little to no difficulty, she got the two horses into the fenced in field, allowing them to wander and graze on their own accord. She shut the fence off, deciding that they could spend the day in there. They trotted a few away, finding a suitable area to start their nibbling. She would have to find a way for them to get more work. She loved them, they were good companions, they listened well and didn’t back talk, their attitudes were usually stable, Takakaze did get feisty sometimes but that was it. But she was a ninja and she traveled faster without them, eventually she’ll find work again and they would be neglected. Perhaps she’d leave them with the Date or the Takeda, both armies had cavalries and she had a small bond with each. 

“I’ll be back to check on you guys later in the evening…” she turned to look at Kai, “How about we work on that?” 

-

“So?”

“Yes, ours scouts seen her.”

“Did she sense them at all?”

“It’s not apparent. They report that Motochika held a party the previous night, it‘s assumed she‘s hung over.”

“Hn…Very well. Send him in.”

-

Later that evening, Iiori laid on the railing, one leg hanging over the edge as Keiji and Motochika talked, well more like laughed horribly loud and joked. She was hoping that the sake would help take her mind off her sore joints and the increasing beating of her skull but her nausea and her hang over were making an angry comeback. Now she felt increasingly tired, the only comfort being the last warmth of the sun and the sea breeze. She felt a sharp toed weight land on her stomach, a beaked face prodded her face.

“Mnn…” she brought a hand up to the hawks head, her movement comforted the bird knowing she was still living. “How are you not exhausted…?” she muttered to the bird a little enviously.

“Say, where’d you get the hawk Iiori?” Motochika noticed how large it was, it was a tad larger than his parrot. 

“Raised him.” she responded, not looking from her spot, her stomach was knotted, one from nausea and the other…well…

“Oh?” Motochika sounded like he wanted a further explanation.

“Iiori’s family breeds hawks,” Keiji explained for her, “Pretty well everyone in her immediate family has a hawk as a partner once they turn a certain age. I think it was eight or something.” 

“Really? That’s interesting, I never knew hawks were so tame, especially around other birds.” he smiled, scratching his yellow parrot under its chin. 

“Yea, well it wasn’t always the easiest, there’s been more than a few times Yumekichi here had to be saved from the dang birds talons-” Keiji winced as Kai screeched suddenly.

FOOSH

Iiori’s eyes snapped open, Kai’s feathers rustled, flying high into the air as Iiori jumped away from the ledge as several chains broke through the wooden frame. She stumbled as she landed on her feet, the sake and hangover were throwing off her balance.

“Hey, what’s the-?!” Keiji and Motochika stood up.

THUNK THUNK THUNK

Three round balls hit the deck, exploding into thick green clouds, Iiori coughed, “Shit!” how could she be so careless? She sniffed, quickly realising it was poisonous. 

SHHHRRRRNG

She quickly jumped out of the smoke, her head sent waves of throbbing pain at the sudden movement. She quickly pulled out a kunai, knocking away several shuriken hastily, a sharp pain dug into her side as something grasped her ankle.

Shit-!


	18. Resting Shadow- 18

“WAH! AH!” she was dragged down, her body hit the wooden floor with a heavy thud, she didn’t have time to think as she felt herself being dragged across the deck to whoever it was at the other end of the chain, “Keiji!” she quickly jammed her kunai into the floorboards, using it to keep herself away from the enemy. “Moto…chika!” she coughed, the poisonous gases filled her lungs and burned her throat.

“Iiori! -cough- Where are you?!” Keiji stumbled through the thickening smoke, his head felt dizzy, what was with this smoke?

Motochika coughed, covering his mouth and nose with his hand, “It’s poisonous Keiji, don’t breathe it in!”

“Captain!” Motochika’s crewmen appeared with a huge fan, trying to help clear the smoke.

She felt like her leg was going to get ripped from her body! The claw dug painfully into her skin drawing forth hot blood, her head was spinning from the poisonous cloud, “Get… off!” she threw several kunai blindly towards the end of the chain. 

SHHRRRRNG

Another clawed chain shot out at her, managing to catch her neck. She gasped, one hand holding onto her kunai, the other trying to work off the claw. “Kei…ji…!” Her fingers were slipping on her hold.

Motochika and Keiji finally found Iiori struggling on the floor. “Iiori!” he quickly ran over, trying to wrestle off the clawed hand that was choking her. Motochika quickly brought his anchor down upon the chains. She gasped for air, only sucking in more of the poisonous clouds. Her head spun, she could vaguely hear voices being shouted, and feel herself being carried, her lungs struggled, unable to breath. She was placed on the floor, she coughed, gulping in crisp air as she clutched her side, ripping out the shuriken that had embedded itself into her flesh. Blood gushed between her fingers.

“Who was it that attacked?!” Motochika glared at his men for answers.

“We’re sorry captain! We don’t know!”

Iiori winced as she tried to stand up, Keiji quickly forced her to remain seated, “Stop! You’re hurt!”

“He‘s… still around.” she breathed heavily, she could feel their presence still, now that she was aware they were here. 

“Too late to find that out now! I’m lucky you were careless!” an enemy ninja suddenly appeared from the balcony throwing a bout of shuriken, Keiji quickly blocked them. She got a better look at the ninja, his forearms clad in thick metal contraptions, the tips of his gloves tipped in claws. That was…!

He darted past Motochika entirely, aiming straight for Iiori. Keiji stepped in front of her, her eyes widened, no! He was after her, not Keiji nor Motochika! This was because of her…!

She quickly got up, Keiji noticed this, “Iiori, don’t!” she jumped away from the group, flipping herself up and over Fugaku’s main cannon. “Come back!” He flinched as a warm drop of blood hit his cheek. Iiorihime…!

“Tch. She knows they’re after her.” Motochika growled, “She’s trying to be brave.”

“Iiorihime!” Keiji called, jumping up onto the main cannon to look for her. 

She didn’t listen, trying to push Keiji‘s voice away as she lured the man further away from them. She flipped high into the air quickly finding her target she threw several kunai and shuriken at the pursuing enemy. He knocked them away as he jumped after her. She twisted away from him as he aimed to scratch her with his poison tipped claws. He twisted towards her, she quickly knocked away his hands, kicking him away from her as she landed onto the castles roof. She fell to one knee, her one good leg holding her weight as her side gushed blood, her head spun and she felt out of breath.

“Dammit…!” she winced, her hand shakily holding her side tighter to keep the blood flow to a minimum.

The man laughed, “I see the poison’s working.” he stood some ten paces away from her, “Who knew the Devils Shadow would be this easy to kill? Though, I gotta say, you being hung over has made this evidently easier than I thought.” She flinched at his words, they were true, her being hungover had her dropping her defenses, she was so stupid. Master Kotaro would be ashamed… she winced as her side throbbed into a new fiery life. Punishment for her careless actions…

“You’re…” she breathed, her stomach threatening to releases its cargo, “You’re… alive, I‘m surprised… So my father took you back afterall? Haha… Well isn‘t that generous of him…?”

He shrugged, “It‘s not hard for one trained in the art of death, such as yourself and I, to avoid death easily.” he advanced towards her, her muscles tensed. “Unfortunately, we all have our limits and… I do believe yours is up.”

“… Is… my father here in Shikoku?” Her eyes wildly scanned her surroundings, his movements, anything that could give her a leverage on the situation.

“Why, I‘m not sure anymore. Though, I don’t think he’d want to see you anyways, you were such a failure, a treasonous smear upon his name. Now… go peacefully like the dying bitch you are!”

She jumped back just in time as one of his thick claws shot out to impale her, they dug into the castle’s roofing, tearing them off as they were retracted.

She barely dodged as he ran after her, her stomach flipped in her stomach and she started feeling weaker, slower. Poison… her mind kept telling her. 

“I’m surprised you’ve lasted this long! Normal people lose the use of their limbs a few minutes after being introduced to my poison!”

She stumbled out of the way of his attack, his claw ripped through her shirt cutting deep into her stomach, skin and muscle tissue ripped apart, she cried out in pain as her abdomen was torn open. Quickly covering the gushing wound with her hand and prancing a few feet away. Blood seeped through her fingers and landed in small puddle at her feet, she winced painfully as she jumped out of the way of another attack, she couldn’t keep this up much longer! She would normally fight back, use her energy to just disappear somewhere safe but… her vision doubled… but right now, the poison in her system was draining her energy. She felt slow and her limbs didn’t want to listen to her as easily as they use to. Her eyes widened as he shot his claw out at her once again.

“HYAHHH!” Keiji jumped between them, entangling the ninja’s chain claw on his sword. “Dammit Iiori! Let me protect you like I said I would!”

“He’s… after me Keiji!” she frowned, finally collapsing onto her knee’s, her head was spinning and her stomach was bleeding heavily, a painful searing pain coursed at the site and through her blood. 

Motochika ran up to her as Keiji fought off the ninja, he cursed upon seeing her wounds, “Damn woman, stop being so proud and accept the help your friends are trying to give you.” he tore off his jacket and moved the fabric under her arm that was covering the gaping wound at her stomach.

She weakly glared at the man, though it looked pathetic in her state, “But... If either of you were to die because of me…”

“Who do you take us for?” Motochika grinned at her, “No way we’d die to a lowly Oda ninja.” She couldn’t help but stare at that smile of his a second longer, his warmth against her back was comforting. She could feel the steady rhythm of his breathing as his chest expanded and contract, it was lulling her to sleep... “Don’t sleep Iiori, stay with us.” His voice snapped at her conscious. “You can’t sleep.”

She felt his warmth seeping steadily through her back, her legs were going numb, hell even his scent was relaxing.   
His hand brushed her cheek, she forced her eyes to focus and stared at Motochika’s one, crystal blue eye, his mouth was moving, but she couldn’t hear his voice. Her hearing was muffled, as if someone had filled her ears with water…  
“..ori…” his voice filtered through as she stared up at him, focusing her attention solely on him.

“…Did you know…?” she voiced as best she could, she could barely even hear herself through the water, “Though you only have one eye… I still find it to be very pretty…” 

She gave a weak smile as she stared into it, he gave a weak grin, “…no time… that…awake now… o… kay?” 

She winced as she felt a searing pain force itself through her body. Her eyes rolled in her skull and she felt herself fading in and out of consciousness. “Keiji, hurry and finish him!“ Iiori’s eyes flickered, the lids heavy, she wanted to sleep… so badly… her eyes cracked open, looking over to Keiji.

Her eyes focused in to the tall yellow form of her friend, Keiji. Sparks flew this way and that against the man clad in blue and gray. She winced as a burning pain raced through her and clenched her fists, one held tighter onto a moist cloth against her stomach, the other fisted against Motochikas chest. Keiji’s sword broke through the ninja’s chains, the ninja discarded them quickly and jumped at him, his clawed gloves fast and nimble, Keiji however blocked him off and danced away from each of his swipes, the enemy ninja was getting tired, she could vaguely see his sloppy movements. Keiji grinned, “Getting tired? Maybe you should take a REST.” He threw the enemy ninja back easily, Keiji glanced over, “We’re not pushovers Iiorihime-chan! We’re here to help one another.”

“Ugh!” the ninja gasped, back flipping a couple paces. He glared icily at the trio before quickly vanishing into a smokebomb. 

Keiji grinned, glad he was able to fight him off. Motochika looked down at her, she was half conscious, “Come on, lets get you to the infirmary, my men will have an antidote for the poison being made as soon as possible.”

-

Iiori slowly woke up, her eyes gradually focusing in on the faces of Keiji and Motochika. She felt numb… her body was numb and her mouth dry like a cloth. 

“Ah, Iiori-chan, you okay now?” Keiji smiled, leaning over to see her better.

“Ah…” she groaned as she sat up, her side and stomach throbbed to life, she held an arm around herself as she doubled over. It felt like something was tearing.

“Aye! Careful! My men just finished fixing you up!” Motochika chastised her, frowning at her stubborn attitude.

“I’m fine…” she managed. “When did I pass out?”

“You were in and out of consciousness for a while but you finally kicked the can after drinking the medicine my men made.” Motochika explained. “We’ve had the defence upped since this afternoon. There’s been no sign of any more ninja.”

“That was my fathers ninja…” 

Keiji gaped, “wah?! Your dads? But why would he…!”

She looked at him, “Why do you think? If you didn’t notice during the last battle, my father is allied with the Devil King… I think he’s an escort for Oda Nobunaga as they take to Kyushu. Somewhere along the line they must’ve caught wind of me being here.”

“…If that’s the case, then you can’t leave these premises.” Motochika stood up, swinging his anchor onto his shoulder as he said this.

“What? Just who do you think you are-”

“Fact is, they know you’re still alive. This was an assassination attempt, there’s no telling who will come after you. You’re safer here where my men and I can protect you. They’re less likely to try again once they know we’ll be prepared next time.” his one blue eye dared her to deny this, she frowned but knew this was the truth. 

She remained quiet for a moment, “If they’ve tried killing me… then…” she looked at Keiji wildly, her eyes large, “You don‘t think…! The other generals! Takeda and Uesugi, ”, he hesitated before deciding to nod.

“Ah… yeah… about that, we just got wind of that…” he nervously scratched his cheek, his brown eyes glanced to Motochika.

“A little bird told us that Souji has been struck down. He’s still living but unable to take to the field of battle” he glanced at her, “your brother.” her heart stopped.

“W-what…?”

“He sent Kiri with the message!” Keiji quickly added. “He still lives! Although… Ieyasu Tokugawa has apparently been killed.” Keiji added, trying to gauge her reaction to the news.

She frowned, “…what of Uesugi and Shingen?” She’d rather not think about that man right now.

“We’re not sure, Souji hadn’t included that information. We assume they’re alive, Masamune also, apparently they‘re together in Kai so he assumed they‘re safe.” Keiji stood up, “I gotta go to Aki, the sooner I get Mori in on this alliance the sooner we can move to surround Oda.”

“W-Wait, Keiji, you can’t go alone!” Iiori made to get up but found herself in too much pain.

“I told you,” Motochika quickly snapped at her, forcing one of his hands onto her shoulder to keep her seated, “You can’t leave here! Besides, what do you hope to do with that wound disturbing your movements?! You’ll just get in Keiji’s way if you go.” he sighed irritably, poking her bandages, she winced as a shock of pain thrived through her abdomen, she bit her lip to keep herself from groaning in pain, once it ebbed she quickly glared at him.

“Don‘t poke my wounds you ass!” she seethed.

“I know it’s hard, but bare with us. Place some trust in your allies.”

She frowned, a little hurt at the truthful comments, or perhaps the throbbing pain that was now coming from her stomach, but nodded, “…fine. Keiji,” she looked at her friend, “Come back alive.”

Keiji smiled, nodding, “of course!” he grabbed his sword before looking over at Motochika, “Take care of her for me while I’m gone!” 

-

The next day she spent a great deal of time sleeping. She had lost more blood than she thought and had needed the rest. Evening had rolled around when she decided she had enough energy to get up. Well, decided she had enough of just laying around in the room, she was getting antsy and felt like moving around. The pain in her side was bothersome compared to the pain the large cut across her stomach caused. It made using her muscles an amazingly difficult thing. It took her longer than she ever thought it would to get her ninja garb on. She opened her room door to see two guards set there, they looked at her surprised.

“Ah, Lady Iiori! Please, you gotta rest!” one held up his hand, how could she get up with those wounds?

“I’m done resting…” she walked past him, “Where’s Motochika?”

“Ah, he’s…” 

“Right here.” Iiori jumped as his voice appeared behind her.

“Ah, C-Chosokabe! Don’t sneak up on me!”

“Thought you were a ninja? You should have noticed me.” She frowned, “which is just another sign that you still need to rest. Now get back in that room. I brought you food.”

She was lead back into the room, her pride felt injured more than her side and stomach. Not wanting to rest yet she grabbed a small table from the closet and a zabuton and placed them by her balcony shouji door. She pulled it open, the night was quiet save for the odd laughter of Motochika’s men. Motochika placed the tray of food down on the table as he grabbed one of the zabuton for himself.

She sighed, sitting down slowly, the bandages around her midsection tugged painfully at her wounds, “I hate this…” 

“My place? That’s mean.” he smiled as he poured two cups of sake.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” she accepted the sake from him, their hands met momentarily, the light graze of his calloused fingers seemed to make her heart skip, she quickly drank some sake, hoping to calm her nerves, “I mean not being able to do anything… Waiting… being the target of an assassination…” she grabbed a piece of food with her chopsticks.

“Being a warlord?”

“That’s not what I said.”

“It’s the basics of what a warlord is though.” Motochika stared out at the night. “you don’t seem to be the warlord type. A general yes, a noble, yes, but not a warlord.”

“Isn’t that the basics of what makes a warlord?”

“Not exactly. Look at me. I wasn’t born noble, I wasn’t always a general, I didn’t always have such loyal men as I do now.”

“I have all those things…”

“But not the spirit to carry it right?” He drank his sake, leaning back on the zabuton, his heavy looking form was relaxed and she could see every shadow and muscle under his non existent coat, god why did he even have it if he wasn‘t going to wear it? He was always practically half naked and it drove her senses wild.

She nibbled on her food, trying to settle herself down and think this new information over. She had always been comfortable giving orders and being in on war councils when she worked for Hojo, so the transition should have been easy right? Sure she knew what to do but… it was harder than she thought it’d be. Though she had everything one would probably want during these brutal times, she had lost her freedom. She let this sink in… freedom, that was something she had decided to give herself when she first left her clan. It was still something she had when she worked for Hojo, it was she who could decide when and where to go as well as have that authority as a general. She realised, she wasn’t happy being in command. 

“You know…” he began, pulling a pipe from his person, filling it with tobacco, “You can always disband your army and defect from Odawara.” he lit the pipe, breathing out a moment later the sweet ‘aromatic’ smoke, “I wouldn’t turn you away.” his blue eye caught hers, what? … her blood sung loudly and she felt that fire, it wasn’t as sporadic as the Takeda’s but it was there, leaping but gentle, caressing her body. He spoke of freedom, of a home away from her worries… It was almost everything she wanted but… 

Defect from Odawara? That would mean… the army she had formed would be disbanded and those men would either go to their homes or find new rule under some other lord. They’d still be happy right? Of course… right? But… she frowned, Hojo… he left Odawara in her control. 

‘Well you’re not exactly taking care of it right now… you left that as soon as you could and quickly handed it off to your brother.’ she felt guilty. She did just abandon it as soon as she could… and Souji… damn her, she had gotten him hurt… why did she have to have this responsibility shoved onto her plate? She never asked for it… she didn’t even want it, not that she couldn’t handle it, it was that she didn’t want to handle it.

“My responsibilities in this war grew so quickly, I just found myself trying to escape my duties as soon as I could…” she sighed, placing her chopsticks down, replacing the food for more sake. She took her time, swirling the liquid around the red porcelain cup. 

Motochika didn’t press her, he was a patient man, eventually she spoke again “I worked for Hojo for several years after I defected from my clan. I was suppose to be married off to Ieyasu Tokugawa but… I couldn’t and sought to find my own path. At least that’s what I told myself.” she drank some of the sake, the dryness of it running smoothly down her throat. “when I received the land rights to Odawara, I had immediately left the land and followed Takeda to Kai for a few days, I had totally ignored the fact that it had just suffered a great military defeat and was lacking a Lord. I had told myself it was because I found myself in alliance with the man.” 

She gave a small, bitter laugh at her logic at the time, “After a meeting with an old friend of my mothers, I had gone back and managed to pull together Odawara’s remnants and put a new banner on them like I thought I should’ve. I marched forward with them praising my name and I thought I had made my mind up. But as soon as my father showed his face on the battlefield, I ended up backing out of my resolution, eventually using Keiji as a crutch.” she remembered that day, just when they thought they were winning he came in and surprised them from the north west, she had immediately gone after Keiji following Kenshin’s lead, “I called Keiji an idiot a lot that day…” she remembered, she knew though she had really been cursing at herself, “I came with him out here and left those damn responsibilities on my brothers shoulders. Now he’s at Odawara lying in his death bed most likely, confined to his room as I am here because I left him in charge of my army.” she gulped down her sake bitterly.

She didn’t say anything for a long time. Her mind trying to work things through, how was she going to fix the wrongs she’s done to him? If it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t have gotten hurt, or for that matter had an assassination attempt on his head. Then there was that army she had him watching, they were originally Hojo’s, they had known her for years before and had, as she believed at least, switched loyalties easily. 

“When I was young, our ship was caught in a storm,” Motochika spoke up, she looked at him but his blue eye was focused on the sea, “Our captain was ill because I had thought it would be funny to make some entertainment for the crew that night…” he breathed, seeming to relive those moments in his head, “I thought we were going to die. It was one of the worst storms I had ever seen. We were soaked to the bone and the wind whipped the rain at us like we were dogs, I was constantly getting asked what to do and where to go. I had lost our way and felt utterly humiliated in my own inability to keep myself or anyone safe.” he breathed, his eye locked as if in a memory, “But then this kid, he was a deck boy that had stowed away on our ship had looked at me with such respect and he had absolutely no fear in his heart. I found my courage being reflected back at me through those eyes of his and in each of my men that night, I steered us throughout the night and fought that storm without giving an inch.”

She stared at him in wonderment. Half of her was amazed, the other wondered what it had to do with her and if it was actually true. And she knew, a part of her just stared at him for the pure pleasure of it. The man was good looking and damn it all, she was going to enjoy it while she could. 

He turned suddenly looking her in the eye, it caught her by surprise, the look of a fierce animal stared at her, “Iiori, you have to take charge and guide your men through the storm you got them and yourself into. Only then will you make it through the night and make it to the next day.”

Her heart thumped, a sudden rush of unexplainable emotions filled her. Pride… sadness… guilt… admiration… surprise… fear. She swallowed a little nervously, what was with this sudden… feeling? Trying to ignore the sudden rush, she thought about what he said, she knew he was right. She glanced out to the sea, her heart still beating in her chest at a painful rate. She could feel her eye lids getting heavy, her body losing its energy as she forced herself to remain awake while it tried to regenerate itself. She slumped back into the Zabuton painfully, she had wanted to stay up a while longer and drink some sake, possibly talk to Chosokabe a bit more but…

“I see you’re tired. I’ll have men posted at your door while you sleep. Think over what I said though,” Motochika stood up, “If you do decide to disband Odawara’s remnants, you’re welcome to come back to Shikoku.”

“…yea?”

He stopped at the door, “You’ll be fine though? You don’t need help with anything?”

She shook her head, a small smile on her lips, “No… you’ve been enough help for one day.”

He turned away, a small smile on his lips before walking out of the room. 

Iiori gazed out at the sea, the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffs sounded comforting and soft from where she sat. The moons beams made the waters waves sparkle and dance together. Perhaps… she just might decide to come back here once this war was over. She couldn’t lie to herself, she enjoyed the Devil of the Western Sea’s company.


	19. Chapter 19

She grimaced as she lowered herself onto the deck, glad to be taking a seat after her journey across four hallways and two rooms, her freshly changed bandages were catching ever painfully on her wounds. The two pirates who were to watch over her exchanged worried looks. They had failed to keep her in her room and had taken to escorting her around the Fugaku. They hoped their captain didn’t mind…or found out.

Iiori chewed the tip of her pipe, her wounds had yet to close over fully but she was getting tired of being stuck inside. She looked to the sky, she couldn’t see Kai anywhere. She wondered where the bird had gone off to. She could try that technique but she wasn’t sure if it’d reach. Exhaling the smoke she gazed out across the Fugaku. It looked to be completely molded into the island, she couldn’t even tell where the ship begun and where it ended. Her eyes caught the lower rises of the castle and the horse stables. She had forgotten about Fusakage and Katakaze. 

“Ey, you two,” she glanced at the two pirates.

“Yes?”

“Do you know if anyone put my horses back in their stables at all?”

“Your… horses? Hm… I‘m sure one of the workers must‘ve pulled them into their stables if they were left in the run.”

“alright…” she tried getting up, wincing painfully as the bandages caught onto her stomach wound, almost threatening to rip it open.

“Ah, easy,” one quickly helped her stand up. “you know Aniki is going to be upset you’re up and about. You should be-” she stared at the man with hard eyes, daring him to tell her to rest.

“I’ve rested two days, against my will.” well, not that she could really help it the first day…

They nodded, both frowning at her stubborn attitude, though they had to admit, she was one determined woman. Though, was there really a difference between being stubborn and determined? Needless, they had been charged with guarding her well being and they’d do that however they could. 

Iiori felt restless, she didn’t like being cooped up in this place. It was nice and the company was pleasant but she always felt like there was something that needed to be done. She hoped coming outside would help her think, but it wasn’t, it only made her feel even more distraught. She constantly thought about how Keiji was doing and how her brother was. More so whenever she thought of Souji her mind was brought to wonder about Masamune and Shingen’s well-being. No doubt Nobunaga will want the eastern generals disposed of before they could get the western generals allied. 

They came to the lower decks, since being on the Fugaku, Iiori learned that Motochika had incorporated the land into the ship so it was practically a village all together. Currently, they were hidden under the shade of the fugaku’s main cannon, the thing was huge and Iiori marveled at how Motochika managed to build such a giant western weapon. Above a hawks cry was heard, Iiori looked up, it was Kai. He was circling, something was bugging him. Iiori tensed, was it another surprise attack?

She waited, sending out her senses frantically. There was nothing… she couldn’t sense any ninja near by… 

“What’s wrong, you in pain?” 

“Ah? No… Kai’s disturbed by something.” she motioned towards the hawk flying above who continued to screech. He was gazing out towards the sea. “Get somebody to check out the South eastern border.”

“What?” one of them frowned, “Look, we only take orders from-”

She whipped around at him, eyes glaring at the man, “Look, just do it! You guys are allied with the eastern army now so show some damn reliability on me and send somebody to scout!”

“Ah… tch, dammit, yes M’Lady! Right away!” the pirate quickly took off to send someone. 

She looked at the other pirate who was to watch her, “Where’s Motochika?”

“Ah, uh, captain is usually everywhere during the day. I can’t be sure, I’ve been ordered to guard you.”

She nodded, accepting this answer. She felt nervous. Why was this? Did the attack really affect her that much? She had never been the one to be targeted before, she was always the assassin or the guard… She frowned, she would kill that ninja when she got better. She walked to one of the far balconies overlooking the land and sea. She ran a hand through her bangs, she felt irritated, frustrated, nervous, these things she never had to deal with before. It was driving her nuts. 

Damn ninja… damn her father…Why would he do that…?

‘Dammit,’ she cursed to herself, ‘I can’t bring myself to fight my father… even if he did order the assassination…’

He must feel bad about it right? There’s no way he could kill his own daughter, right? Oda Nobunaga had to be holding something against him that was making him stay allied with him. But what could it be? What if there was nothing…? What if he had just changed for the worse over the past few years? She sighed, she just couldn’t bring herself to accept that. 

Kai flew down towards her, landing on the railing beside her. His feathers rustled momentarily before relaxing. She gazed at the bird, what was it that was driving her father to be allies with such an evil man? He must be sensing that Oda Nobunaga was nothing but a vile demon in a human skin right? Hell, she could feel it on the battlefield when Oda hadn’t even participated in it. He was just watching and yet she could feel him…

“I have to do something… I think it’s time we start training on that again.” Kai gave a low rumbled sound in his throat, “up for it?” the hawk gave a pleasant cry.

“M’Lady?”

“Be back in an hour.”

“Ah, what?! M-M’lady!” before the pirate could stop her, she and Kai were gone in a plume of black smoke.

-

She landed, exhausted on the ground in a low crouch. She had it almost to a perfection and it didn’t seem to bother Kai, he seemed excited every time they practiced. She was glad it wasn’t bothering him in any way. She stood, stretching her stiff back carefully as not to damage her scabbing wounds. 

“M’Lady!” she quickly turned, wincing as her wound tore open.

“Arg…!” she held a hand to her stomach. “Dammit!” she had tried so hard too!

“Ah, are you okay?!”

“I’m fine! What’s the report?!” she grunted out, unintentionally glaring at the pirate.

“W-We’ve been looking everywhere for you! Captain will have our head on a plate…“ he realised she didn’t care about that and had probably meant about the scouts earlier, “R-Right! Sorry! Our scouts report two unknown people who have come ashore! They‘re already with our Captain. Please, come with us, you’ll be safer within the castle.”

“Tch, don’t underestimate me. I may be hurt but I can still kill. Take me to meet with Motochika.”

-

They came to two wooden double doors. It had taken her forever to find where he was. The two guards opened the doors for her. Motochika turned towards her, he looked surprised for a second before it turned to frustration. He sighed.

“Iiori…”

She stepped into the room, staring at the two people who sat before him, “…Toshie, Matsu.”

They stared at each other, surprised, “I-Iiori! What are you…” Matsu stood up, confused at first before her expression changed to one of happiness, “It’s good to see you Iiorihime-chan! How you’ve grown!” Matsu hugged her old friend.

“Ah! Tch ch ch ch!”

Motochika stiffened, “Ah, Iiori…! Your…” he groaned as he realized once Matsu released her, Iiori’s wounds reopened, “Dammable woman…”

“Iiori, you’re bleeding!” Toshie stared at the reddening bandages, “What happened?”

“Ohh!” Matsu gasped, hands to her mouth, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“Aye, it’s good to see you guys too… It’s nothing. Just an accident.” Iiori quickly waved them off. “what brings you two here?”

“Ah, well…” Toshie frowned.

“Iiori, go back to your room, you’re not well enough yet to be running around with your wounds not yet fully healed!” Motochika growled, frustrated. 

“I’m fine!” she glared at the man. 

“No, you’re not! You don’t just get up and walk around when you have your gut sliced open by an assassin!” 

“That was several days ago! I’m sick of just laying around on my futon waiting to get better!” they growled at each other, both daring the other to break the eye contact. She Would NOT let this fiery beast of a man control her.

“Assassin?” Matsu looked shocked. 

“I thought you said it was an accident?” Toshie frowned.

“The accident was I fucked up and let him get so close.” Iiori huffed, not breaking eye contact with Motochika.

“Tch. Fine, stay! If you faint it’s not my problem!” he turned away. 

Matsu and Toshie hesitated, Iiori gave a small bittersweet smile, her first time winning against this stubborn man in the past few days and she didn‘t feel good about it. She turned, motioning for them to sit, “We’ll explain.”

“Keiji and Iiori came to us a few days ago, asking that we join the eastern alliance in hopes of uniting Mori’s forces with ours so we might encircle the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven.” Motochika explained, his back still turned to them.

“Encircle the devil king?” Toshie made it sound like it was an impossible idea.

“It was actually Keiji’s idea,” Iiori looked at the two of them, walking forward between them and Motochika, “It was his idea that got us, the Eastern Generals to originally form the alliance.”

“Our Keiji?” Matsu frowned, “Are you sure?” she sounded astonished.

“Oh yes, but by this point he should have made it into the heart of Mori’s camp. The men I sent to observe haven’t returned and I have Mori’s spies that Keiji and Iiori brought me as a gift.” he shifted, glancing back at them, “The plan is to exchange hostages out at sea and then call a brief truce to join forces and knock out the Devil King.” Toshie and Matsu flinched in shock.

“He’s out of his mind!” 

Toshie frowned, “Lord Mori Motonari is not a general who invades other lands on his own initiative.”

“To walk into his camp and ask him to take up arms against Oda is…” Motochika seemed to smile as he walked over.

“Oh, you’re right, Keiji’s got his work cut out for him if he wants to win him over. But if the rest of Kyushu falls like that old goat Shimazu went down, even Mori will have to give it some thought. But don’t get me wrong, I’d rather not join forces either but given the situation I will do what needs to be done.” he crouched in front of Toshie and Matsu so he could look at them at eye level, he placed a hand on Toshie’s shoulder, “so, this is where I need you to find your resolve as well.”

Toshie seemed to frown at this, he looked to be at odds with himself. Matsu looked worried for him, go figure, Iiori smiled to herself. Matsu and Toshie were ever in love since they were young. 

Matsu’s brown eyes glanced to Iiori, “But, I’m curious, Iiori your clan has given their oath and loyalty to Oda as we have ours. What has made you… to do this?”

Iiori’s smile disappeared, she sighed a little as she looked away, “Well, though I hold the Aire clans name over my head, I am no longer bound to my house as I once was. My father… has made it clear that I’m not welcome back.” her hand faintly touched her bandages. Motochika watched his fellow General and sighed silently, feeling a similar pain he once had with his own father, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

“Keiji hatched this outrageous plan and the only reason why he’s trying to pull it off is for your sake, for the honor of the Maeda. “ He explained, the two Maeda glanced worriedly at each other, both deep in their thoughts. Matsu’s hands teased her shirts fabric, her eyes glancing over to Iiori’s form, she was so confused, things had changed quickly and she felt that this war was going to be even more unpredictable in the near future. 

“Iiori… you said you were one of the Eastern Generals… Was it… your father who…?” Matsu’s eyes were focused on the reddened bandages that covered Iiori’s abdomen.

She nodded, “Yes.” Matsu looked confused, “I’ve defected from my clan a little over four years ago. Matsu, Toshie, please think over our offer. We’ll have time to talk another time.” 

Soon the two had gone, Iiori really hoped they resigned from Oda. She wouldn’t like to come across Matsu and Toshie on the battlefield. Two strong hands suddenly were on her hips, turning her roughly towards the purple clad pirate. She winced at the rough handling. 

“Ah ch ch…! M-Motochika! What are you-!” her face reddened.

“Stupid woman,” he frowned at the bandages, clearly checking them to see how bad the wounds had reopened. He sighed, “They’ve practically soaked all the way to the front layers. Come, you need them replaced.”

She was lead away through the compound, her cheeks still felt somewhat warm from embarrassment. What was with that sudden…! She frowned, thinking ‘damnable man anyways’. She quickly put away those thoughts and followed Motochika, her midsection was throbbing. She glared at the mans back, only reason it was in pain now was because he was so rough! 

They came to the infirmary where one of Motochika’s medical personnel was working. It was the same man who had changed her bandages earlier that morning. He took one look at the reddened bandages and sighed.

“Tore open did we? You keep forcing yourself to move around those wounds are going to scar.” he motioned for her to sit on a stool. “But that will be the least of your worries…Well, lets see how bad they are. Lift your shirt up.”

She sat down, warily glancing as Motochika remained in the room, “Do you mind?”

“I do. Besides you go around half naked anyways.” 

“Tch.” she quickly turned away, feeling her cheeks redden. “Whatever.” she lifted her shirt up, making sure to keep her boobs covered, if only barely for Tak had needed her to keep her arms up. 

“I was kidding, I’m not that crude!” Motochika turned away, his face reddened at her candor personality. “Er, make sure she’s fine will you Tak? I’ll be right back,” he quickly left.

The medical personnel, Tak, cut the bandages off, going down the middle of her back. She shivered, the mans fingers and knife were cold. The man checked the incision across her stomach and then the one on her side.

“Tch… well, congratulations, you tore open the wound on your stomach. Only partway though.” he sighed, quickly dabbing it with something.

“Ayieeee!” she clenched her jaw together as the wounds suddenly seared in pain. “… damn it doc… why can’t you be gentler?”

“Why can’t you listen and let these wounds heal?” she glared at him from the corner of her eye. 

“Anyways, you tore the some of the granulating tissue, it’s the new tissue your body’s making, and unlike you, its new, fresh and still very fragile.” he explained as he rewrapped her stomach and side with clean fresh bandages. “It’s only a small opening, just be careful otherwise this little complication can turn into something bigger called an evisceration.”

“Evisceration?” she ignored his jab and lifted an eyebrow at the doctor who simply finished the bandage wrapping, she fixed her shirt.

“Why the sudden interest in your well being?”

“ah,” she felt a sudden loss for words, she felt like she had the right to know! “Why’re you being a scrooge and withholding this information?” she shot back bitterly.

He shrugged, “It’s just that I find it odd that you now take some sort of interest when worse comes to worse.”

She waited, looking at the man, his dark brown eyes were rimmed with lines of exhaustion and crows feet. 

“It’s when your organs begin pushing outside the open wound. More so, having them opened like this gives the chance of bacteria infecting it. Now, do be more careful.” The man, Tak, frowned at her, normally he’d order bed rest and sleep but he, along with anyone who’s had to guard the woman, knew she was exceptionally stubborn.

There was a quick knock on the door before it slid open, “All done? Ah, you look better, that‘s great. Now come on. Lets get you fed and then rested.”

“I don’t need rest.”

“I never said you had to go to bed,” he lead her out, “Just relax.”

She didn’t like the sound of it still but if it kept her from having to go lie down in her futon and sleep the day away then she was all for it. They came to an open designed room, it had no roof save for a small area off to the side where a table and two zabutons sat. The middle was filled with a sand garden, decorative rocks and precisely placed boulders enumerating the area. 

“Exquisite taste. But it seems much too refined for a pirate.” Iiori commented as she eased herself into a zabuton. 

“Not everyone here is a scawly sea dog, some of my crew actually have a sense of what you nobles call class.” Motochika placed his anchor against the wall closest to him before taking a seat as well.

She let a tiny smile grace her lips, “Sometimes they hold more class than us nobles…” this she had to admit, there was a great deal of respect and loyalty among men and women of the third class, it was different from the first and second, it was something she respected. 

“So… have you figured out what you’re going to do yet?” Motochika asked as he grabbed the sake bottle and poured her some sake, she in turn poured his. 

What was she going to do…? She had to set things right, but with this wound across her stomach, she was limited to only so much. She had to go back East, there was no denying that. She had to go back before Souji paid the price for her. She could not leave him with her burdens… then there was her father to worry about. 

“I’ve got the majority of an idea set out.” she let her thoughts come together, drinking some of the sake to ease her muscles. “One thing I’ve decided for sure, is that I need to head back east, before our encirclement on Oda…”

He nearly choked on his sake, “you’re not serious are you?!”

“I am.”

“Iiori, that’s such a short time frame, there’s no way you’ll be able to get there in your current condition! Never mind that, it‘s such a short frame of time there‘s hardly any time for us alone to get there by sea!” 

She rubbed her injured abdomen, it stung and fussed under her touch. She had to get it healed faster. “I’m aware of my obstacles Motochika… but it’s something I have to do. I’ve got to fix things in Odawara, then… then that’s one problem solved.” then she had to figure out if she wanted to return to defeat Oda, to face her father, or to just vanish back into the shadows where she longed to be. In the shadows and away from the light.

“and if you do manage to miraculously make it there, then what?”

“The time will come when I have to make that decision. That time is not now though.”

“So you’re just going to wing it?” he frowned.

“Life isn’t a straight path with a forked road at the end, it’s deceiving and slippery… I don’t know what will await me when I leave so winging it is my best option.” 

“It is not!” his fist slammed down on the table, that normally warm fire within him that she could sense spurred into an erratic heat, “You can always stop! You can stop trying to be someone you’re not and you can rest, you might not be able to see it but I can! You’re tired, you’re unhappy and most of all, you’re weighed down by everything you’re not doing, by that guilt, regret and anger! You can stop and fix it.”

Biting her lip, she felt her chest swelling, mostly out of anger and confusion. “I cannot stop.” she growled, standing up, her stomach cried in protest, “If I do then everything will catch up with me. I know I’m running, I know it’s cowardly…” She walked down the deck, eyes watching the sand grooves in the garden, “I know what you’re getting at… I do. But can you not see that I’m not ready?” 

How could she ever be ready to face her challenges? To face her father and… pay her consequences. Face those men that had looked upon her as their loyal general and tell them “Go away, I don’t need you”, most had no where else to go, serving their lord with honor and loyalty were all some of them needed to live. To die for their Lord was their cause. She still had no idea what her family is about, her arts. Her inner conflicts with herself and her anger, she knew she was angry, angry, angry, angry. Why was she so angry inside? She didn’t know! 

‘It’s because I’m a coward, a fool, a dishonorable person…’ she clenched her fists.

“Dammit!” she punched the support pillar next to her, a huge chunk of wood indenting and splintering away. ‘I’m such a mess’ 

A hand rested on her shoulder, “It’s okay to be lost once in a while you know? But remember those who care for you Iiori, we are the one’s who will always be there to help show you the way.” She glanced over her shoulder to Motochika, a confident smile on his face. 

She sighed and let her shoulders relax. She was lost huh? Well now…It’s been a while…   
She let his words slowly sink in before something stuck out at her, “Motochika.” she turned slightly towards him, “when you said that… you said ‘we’.”

He flinched and chuckled, “Well… yeah, you didn’t think we weren’t friends did you?”

“So you care for me?” she raised an eyebrow.

“er… I n-never said that! C’mon, don’t make this difficult! I just meant.. Y’know!” he huffed, turning away slightly, hand in his pocket, the other holding onto his anchor protectively.

She smiled. ‘is that so?’

“Well, if that’s the case then….” she turned to him and raised herself up on her tippy-toes, “Thank you.” she placed a hand on his cheek and brought his face towards her, he blinked in surprise as she laid a kiss on his lips.

Standing back on her feet and kept her smile on her face as Motochika remained thunderstruck. “It’s good to know I have someone like you to watch over my back. Thank you Motochika.” she turned on her heel and walked away, she had some things to do now that she finally had an idea of what she was doing with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had something more risque written for this chapter but between the modification dates I scrapped that idea and rewrote this in 20 minutes. I decided to go with Version 2.0 despite there being little to no difference in the next chapters.


	20. Promised Shadow- 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....this one is dated 2011... wtf... is this older than I realize? Did I already go in and edit it?? oh fuck.

“Ah ch ch ch!” 

“almost done. Stop squirming will you?” 

“You try and stay completely still while someone’s shoving a needle through your flesh!” Iiori bit out, glaring at Dr. Tak.

He finished tying the end off and sniped the thread, “Done.”

Iiori groaned as she pushed herself up on her elbows, glancing at the mans handiwork. The stitches were small, even and quite well done if she’s seen any other. 

“Now, don’t go thinking that with these in you can go wild with yourself. Your abdomen still needs time to heal and these are just to ensure that your skin heals together properly, we wouldn’t be needing them but you keep ripping your gut open it’s becoming more hazardous to your health to not stitch you up.”

“Alright, I get it…” Iiori grumbled as she pulled her shirt back down, setting it gently against herself as not to aggravate her wound any more than she has, “how long till they have to come out?”

“depends, a couple weeks for some, a few days for others with exceptional healing, but for now we’ll go by when your wound stops looking red and turns a healthy pink to normal color. Before the skin heals completely, otherwise the stitches are going to be painful to remove.”

“All right, great.” she stood up and breathed, relieved that there was less to worry about, “thanks for everything doc.” she smiled at him momentarily, “I mean it.”

“…right. Just be careful next time will you?” he sighed.

She smiled, nodded and disappearing through the door and down the hallway. She breathed, feeling shadows lap at her being as she walked. Disappearing amongst herself. 

She was almost done her preparations to leave. Unfortunately she couldn’t take either of her horses, they were too slow. She would have to rely on herself and Kai for traveling. She appeared within the kitchens, close to the shadows among the walls. The cooks were busily preparing food for hungry sailors, running to and fro from work station to work station. 

She finally noticed the man she was looking for, cooking something in a pot. She walked up behind him, glancing at the food, it was some sort of thick soup. “It smells divine.”

“A-ah!” he jumped and turned around quickly, startled, “I-Iiorihime! Please…” he sighed, resting a hand on his pounding heart, “Please don’t sneak up on an elderly man like that. I’m not as thick skinned as I use to be y’know??” 

She smiled, “You look well enough to take on a league, I see no harm in a little surprise now and then.”

“Bah, flattery gets you everything, doesn’t it?” he shook his head, a small smile on his face as he turned back to his pot, “So I assume you wanted those things you asked for earlier?”

Iiori nodded, “Are they done?”

He stopped stirring and started rummaging through his pockets, “ah, yes… dang it where are they… hm, but mind you, it’s not like real food, you can’t live off these… ah, here they are!” he finally found the little pouch that was in his breast pocket.

Iiori took the small pouch, weighing it within her hand, feeling the little bead-like food pills. There weren’t that many, “How long do they last?”

He shrugged, “Depends on how much energy you use. Normal men, like myself, can go on a full two days… but men like Chosokabe, it’ll only last a couple hours maybe.”

She smiled and nodded, “Alright, good enough.” she pocketed the food pills, “thank you for preparing these for me on such short notice, and to have as many.”

He nodded, “Anything for the Lady of night.” she blinked momentarily at the name.

Lady of night? What was this old geezer thinking? She chuckled, “alright. Now take care until next time.”

\------------------

She looked at her map one last time, she’d have to get across the sea quickly, but she wasn’t sure how long Kai could hold out. With a ship it was a day and nights sail. She wasn’t much of a sailor so taking her own ship wasn’t exactly on her mind, nor was paying for a fare. Flying was faster than sailing. If she and Kai could hold out it would take… well, depending on how high they got, it might take them half a day? But Kai was strong, it might only be a few hours. 

Kai rustled his feathers and settled them comfortably, having just finished priming his right wing. Iiori smiled at her beautiful bird of prey, “think we can do it?” she nuzzled the birds head and lovingly scratched him under his beak, along his neck and behind his head.

Kai gave a sound of approval. 

Iiori stood back a second, looking at her beloved hawk. He was a giant now, he was far bigger than Motochika’s parrot. Now that she thought of it, she hardly held him anymore, whenever she called him he’d land on a nearby pole, tree or other sturdy material. She couldn’t blame the bird, had he come to rest on her arm like he use to as a teen, she’d be knocked flat on her face. 

“I suppose it’s time I grew up too, huh?” she gave a light sigh, it was high time she left. 

“Iiori… ahem,” Motochika coughed lightly, slowly walking towards her, he had arrived some minutes ago she knew, “Uhm…”

“Motochika?”

She raised an eyebrow, curious as to his inarticulate speech, “I…” he stopped short of her, opened his mouth to say something then shut it again and growled as she stared up to him, “Look…! I’m not the greatest at this sort of thing… so…!” he ran a hand through his silver locks and pulled at his hair in frustration, “Here!”

She was completely still, her hair the only movement as Motochika wrapped a metal around her neck, clasping it and then letting his hands stay there, on her shoulders. Unhindered by their presence she reached up and touched the metal. It was a slightly thicker chain than one would be accustom to wearing on jewellery, but it suited a gift from him, at the end was an anchor shaped pendant. It was lovely in a bright, sharp silver, simple and plain but sturdy and strong and she loved it.

“I know I can’t stop you from going… and I can’t be there to fight with you, but I want you to know that you can always call this place home. Return to me safe and unharmed, promise me that, will you?” she took her eyes away from the heavy jewellery and up to his face. She breathed, his face was mere inches away, she could smell his musk…

Her arms came around his neck, slowly, “I promise that we will meet again…” 

“Do you?”

“On my very soul.”

His lips covered hers, it was slow, long and beautiful.   
Her arms wrapped around him ever so tighter, drawing him in as close as she dared, a comfortable pulling at her hips eased her doubts, molding her body into his.   
Her heart was beating, a soft thumping of emotions coursed through her, it wasn’t as devastating as the thundering she could feel from him, from the night she first met him. This was a soft, easy coursing of beating, it thrived and soothed her.   
Christ he was sweet fire, it struck her to her core, warming her from the insides out. She wanted this to last forever… but…  
She pulled away slowly, the beating stopped but she could still feel the warmth, and hear it. 

Motochika breathed and looked deep into her eyes, “Fly safe, and may the winds be on your side”

She gave a light nod, she wanted to say something but could not find the right words. So instead, she hoped that everything that had yet to been said, could wait until next time. She turned and motioned to Kai, with a running start, and Kai already in the air, she leapt off the balcony of the Fugaku.

\--------------

The wind was at their back, lifting them high into the thermals, she was glad. They covered more distance than ever, she didn’t have to exhaust herself trying to control her energy. Kai was holding up well, his wings barely having to do as much work as she thought he would have to do to keep both their weights airborne. 

They had left the sea’s behind about an hour ago, coming just over the western territories and mountains. Her eyes gazed past the horizon, to the dimmest blue, almost invisible mountain ranges in the distance, past them would lie her previous battlefields. It was many leagues away and she knew that Kai could not go at this pace all day, never mind the night. She shifted her weight, Kai got the signal and veered slightly right, she allowed her weight to settle again, Kai straightened. As much as she’d like to go to Takeda, further to the northwest, that’s not where her problems laid. She needed to get to Odawara, southeast…

‘There… I can take my responsibilities into my own hands again and ask forgiveness.’ she frowned, she didn’t have much time, she knew. Nobunaga wouldn’t lie around and wait for our next move after initiating such assassinations on the generals that opposed him. He’d want to move in and finish off the troops as quickly as possible, lest they gain courage and faith again to rise up against him once more. 

\---------------

Souji breathed painfully, his breathing was becoming easier now that he could sit up. It wasn’t a great difference to his aching body though that protested any movement. His retainer, Jin, was constantly at his side, serving him water, offering food and medicine.

Today she was to hear his demands. 

The shouji doors were opened, and the bamboo curtains that protected his privacy were rolled up. The skies were a sad graying blue. His bones ached and he felt a bad omen sink into his very being. 

‘I should not have sent that letter…’ he regretted his rash decision. ‘She’d be safer in Shikoku…’ 

“Master Souji?” Jin returned to his side, her light brown eyes stood out against her chestnut hair, her lips pressed into a line. 

“Get the horses ready…and,” he coughed violently, lurching his body painfully forward in heavy waves.

“Master Souji! Please, rest!”

He waved away her worried hands, “No!” he gasped, taking in long, hungry breaths of air, “No… get the horses ready.”

\--------------

The rain was pouring heavily, drenching everything in sight within the first few seconds. Kai was miserable and with the weather turning to the worst she had taken to traveling on foot. She was just south of Odawara, perhaps a hundred leagues. 

‘this rain is bad…’ she normally didn’t care for weather in general but, ‘it’s been raining like this for the past day and a half… this is just getting ridiculous!’

“Hyeah! Hyeah!”

She blinked and stopped on a nearby tree branch. She could hear a low thundering. She had thought it was the weather at first but those voices just now. She turned in the direction it was most clear, those were horses. An army? Who? 

‘More importantly…’ she climbed higher to try and get a better look, ‘where are they heading…’

She spotted their flags, they weren’t Odawara, Hojo’s army or hers, nor were they Saica or anyone from Odawara’s northern borders. They were completely unfamiliar to her, but the one thing that did stand out was the flower in it’s middle. 

‘it resembles Oda Nobunaga’s forces…’ she frowned, fear and worry mixing into her center. ‘They’re heading to Odawara…’ 

She was just ahead of them, if she hurried, she could make it before them. If she was lucky, they would just be passing them by, but it was highly unlikely, especially in these- SWOOSH- she jumped out of the way and unsheathed one of her short swords, cutting down several stray arrows that marked her. 

“Hoo! You’re not easy to surprise attack, are you??” she found her enemy several yards away, in a branch just lower than hers. He was just a boy! He bore purple garb that matched his mischievous eyes, his short hair pulled into a spiky topnot on his brow. 

“You got some guts to attack a ninja, kid.” Iiori frowned, hand resting on her metal visor that rested on her head, initially she was using it to keep the rain out of her eyes but now… “what’s your business?”

“You ARE the eastern general, Iiorihime once of the Aire clan, right?” it was a rhetorical question, she knew, this brat clearly knew who she was. “You’re SUPPOSE to be dead! But, go figure old man Aire couldn’t bring down his daughter. We bring a proposal- Ah-!” he flinched out of the way, just barely blocking a knife with his bow.

“I don’t negotiate with Oda’s pawns, nor will I take proposals from my old coot of a father. Take your army and leave.”

“Give us a minute! I just want to-!” he jumped out of the way of several shuriken, “tch. Fine, be difficult, your loss!” he gave a ‘humph’ and crossed his arms above his head, watching her with indifference.

“What an impertinent brat…” taking a lax form in front of her! It was disrespectful at the highest! Hardly the proper battle etiquette she was use to. Fwoo..! She brought her sword up to block the object.

Thck.

She blinked in shock. Her sword arm dropped, her free hand reaching up and gently touching the tiny needle that had lodged itself in her neck. It was small… and… laced with… poison? No… she stumbled and felt her joints start seizing up, her muscles going lax. Her eyes glanced at the boy, he had this mischievous, amused smile on his face. This was a trap…

Air rushed around her, and she watched as she fell away from the tree, watching the sky momentarily before her body hit the muddy ground. Her body racked with pain and her stomach felt as if she popped a stitch! She wanted to cry out in some sort of pain, clench her teeth, swear, even to blink would’ve been a mercy!

“Great work guys! That worked better than I thought!” the boy chuckled as he landed next to her, he frowned, “You didn’t kill her did you?”

“No sir. It’s just the paralysis. She should still be conscious.”

“That’s great! Haha, My lord and lady will be so happy! Load her up then! We’re --” she could feel herself getting heavy, “--back to--” back to where? …. Where are we going?

Where…?

She couldn’t hold on…

Unconsciousness claimed her mind.


	21. Conflicted Shadow- 21

“S-Souji!” Kojuro gaped at his friend, hurrying to the idiots side, “What are you doing here?!” Kojuro just barely caught a heavily fevered Souji from his horse.

“I… needed to have… things ready.” Souji spoke slowly, as if every word took all the effort he could muster to roll off his tongue. “I-Iiori…hime…” Souji’s body went half limp, eyes glazing over in a feverish daze.

“Damn idiot!” Kojuro cursed as he hefted the obviously heavier mans weight onto his shoulders. 

“Master Yorinao, assistance would be appreciated!” Kojuro called him over as he stumbled through the Tiger of Kai’s main estates gate.

Inside, they had rested Souji’s form in a room not far from Shingen. Souji was half awake, half asleep from his fever. Kojuro sighed and sat back, looking his friend over he noticed Souji had been holding his side the entire time. Inspecting it closer, he cursed and called for a medic. 

“…Heard… from… Iiori yet…? K… Kojuro?” Souji muttered, exhausted and drenched from the recent rain that poured earlier in the day. 

“Iiori?” Kojuro had thought of the woman and the vegabond she traveled with, often, but there had been no letters or word of mouth by anyone. The south was a completely mystery as to their allegiance. “Not yet, Souji.”

“I’m an… idiot,” Souji grimaced as he held onto his side, “I think I… opened my wounds again… haha.” he chuckled painfully.

“You have to stop being so careless.” Kojuro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

The shouji door slid open and Masamune, along with a medic and Sasuke, Yukimura’s guard entered. The medic was quick to come over and after a quick introduction, an apology of invading Souji’s privacy, started unrobing the man and examining the bloodied wound. 

“Souji,” Masamune took a seat next to the feverish man, Sasuke wasn’t far behind but took to standing. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah tch tch!” Souji cringed in pain as the medic started cleaning the wound, “Ah… I couldn’t… stay in Odawara, waiting… any longer.” 

“With these wounds, something must have spurred you to come here more than simple restlessness.” Sasuke examined his wounds with a skeptical eye.

Souji nodded, “I made a mistake… after that damned ninja attacked me, and that brat… I sent a letter to her… in Shikoku, worried…” 

There was a silence as they waited for him to continue, “When Kiri returned, I noticed… that her capsule was… it was tampered with.” 

“so you think someone intercepted your message?” Masamune frowned, how it had happened didn’t matter now, so much as what it was they intercepted. Souji nodded.

“What was it that you included in the letter?” Kojuro was the one to voice his questions.

“Her location… my status… Ieyasu’s death and-- ach, that stings…!” Souji grimaced as the medic slapped on a solvent, “and… the fact Masamune and Shingen were together… nothing else.” 

“You included us in there?”

Souji nodded, “I hadn’t thought about what I was sending, I’m sorry.” Souji sat up as instructed and allowed the medic to bandage him. “But, it looks like you’re fine.. Hehe”

“Tch. Idiot…” Masamune growled, a little disappointed in his friends’ lack of tact. 

Sasuke’s arms were crossed, he wasn’t impressed by this information, “Lord Shingen’s been struck low, as of earlier this aftternoon.” he sighed, “And Uesugi has suffered an attack as well, early this morning.”

Souji stared, shocked. 

This… it wasn’t his fault was it…? Shingen. The great Tiger of Kai? And the God of War too? How had this happened? He frowned.  
It may very well have been his fault.

“I must pay my respects to Shingen… and my apologies.” Souji made to get up, only to stumble forward, getting caught by Kojuro before he hit the floor.

“Idiot, stop and rest!” Masamune growled, “Even had you not sent that message they would’ve come! Don’t go killing yourself to regain some ‘lost honor’, you’re useless to me dead!”

“Ah, Masamune…” 

“He’s right,” Sasuke stepped forward, “Had you not sent it, they would’ve come either way and had deployed some other deceitful means to bring down our Lord…”

Souji let this sink in, they were right, it may not have been today but tomorrow or the very near future, it would’ve happened. He sighed, and nodded, “okay.”

“For now, rest and hope those wounds heal quickly, you’ll be of no use to anyone dead, not me, the Oda, or your sister.” Masamune smiled as he stood up, “okay?”

Souji gave a weak smile, laid back down and agreed, “Yeah.”

Sasuke and the medic left, Masamune left but waited for Kojuro by the door, before Kojuro turned to leave Souji spoke up, “ eh? Kojuro…” he turned his attention to the young man, “Keep an eye out for Iiori… will you? I fear… I may have scared her into coming home early…”

“Yes, I will.” Kojuro nodded and left, leaving Souji to sleep away his fever.

\-------------

Iiori awoke, her sides ached and her head felt heavy, it was hard to think. 

Her eyes opened… dark…. Single light…. Cold….

Her mind registered a few things, she was in a cold, dark room, the only light source being this one… 

She squinted and blinked, what was that? A lamp? A candle?   
Oh, it had no shade.  
A candle then?  
No, it was far too big.  
Fire.  
It was a hearth.

She gave a low grown, her stomach was starting to do flips and she felt like vomiting. She tried moving a limb, her arms, they barely registered her demands, making a small movement forward before falling limp behind her again. Her legs were just as useless, even harder to move than that of her arms. 

“That is some seriously potent stuff…” Iiori grumbled, “Oh, would you look at that? I have control over my tongue…” 

‘So… what to do…?’ she looked around the room, it was large, empty, this was no cell. But for what threat is an immobilized ninja? ‘Dammit… c’mon limbs, move!’

She tried moving her arms again, the most she was getting was a weak wiggling of her fingers and her shoulders. Wait… she worked her best to move her wrists, slowly, ever so slowly, the tips of her fingers touched rope. She grumbled.

“Guess I am somewhat of a threat still.” well… that did help patch her pride.

So she couldn’t move her arms either way if she tried. Fine. She tried her legs again. They were so heavy! Damn it all, she could barely even feel them, she could see she was moving them but she couldn’t feel it. 

‘I’ll have to work this paralysis off…’

She froze, her ears picking up the faintest sounds of a door sliding open, feet walking closer. Crap! Her heart pace picked up slightly, she had never been in a predicament like this! With no use of her limbs, forced to do nothing. There! They were just outside the door! She suddenly felt it. That spiritual energy… oh god. She clamped her eyes shut. 

‘calm down… calm down…! A ninja is nothing when they let their emotions take control…!’ she repeated in her head over and over again. 

Shhhwoook. The shouji door slid open…  
Klack. It was closed.   
Thmup. Thump. Thump. Thump. Foot steps.  
BadumBadumBadumBadumBadum. Her heart…!

“Iiorihime.” his voice thundered around the room, causing her to flinch, eyes popping open, “It’s nice to see you so well after so many years.”

Her heart thudded against her chest painfully, her mouth gone cotton dry. 

“I had hoped you’d come see me on your own free will, Ranmaru wouldn’t have had to gone to these measures otherwise.” There was a long silence and he sighed, “Come now, speak up, we may be on opposing forces but we’re still family, aren’t we?”

Iiori bit her lip, what could she say to this man? Her father? 

“Iiorihime.”

She sucked in a shaky breathe, “…in case you haven’t noticed… father. I haven’t exactly got the most comfortable use of my body right now.” 

“No, of course not. Then how about we get you sitting up?” her heart almost stopped as she heard him come closer, he was going to touch her even! Before she could even come to terms with this information she was hoisted off the ground and forced to look at her father. 

Oh sweet devils…

If she wasn’t paralyzed already, she would have turned to stone. 

He was just as tall, just as scary as she remembered. His eyes just as piercing as ever but… she gulped. A large scar ran down half his face, a scar that was not there before. It ran through part of his hairline, down the left side of his face, over his cheek and down to his chin before forking off down his neck. It didn’t look like a sword did it… no, it was like… a fire… melted his skin.

“You’re pretty insolent to raise an army against your own father.” he set her down in a sitting position in the middle of the room.

She gulped and risked looking straight at him, “I hadn’t planned on it. But things happen.”

“You should have retreated the moment you saw me enter the battlefield. Yes, I remember, those black hawks, rising out of your flags. It didn’t take me long to pick you out of the fray.”

“I couldn’t just sit and let Oda bring destruction to this land-” she doubled over in pain as her body went skidding across the floor, her stomach stitches ripping through her skin and letting fresh blood spill. 

“Insolent child, Oda is bringing a peace to this land in turmoil.”

She glared at her father momentarily before another kick sent her rolling across the room. 

“Insolent children I have… idiots. Fools… I do my best to keep this family strong and safe and they turn their backs on me.” He reached down and grabbed her shirt, “And to think my own daughter thinks she can show her own father up, raising her own army. Do you think you’re better than me?”

She grit her teeth, the tear in her stomach slowly getting bigger, she could feel her wound reopening, “agh… n-no… father.”

“Then what is it that drives you?”

“I just… think… you’re wrong.” Iiorii gasped as her body hit a support pillar before slumping onto the floor. She coughed and tried catching her breath, pain throbbed through her being. “So… are you going to kill me now? With your own hands?” she glared at the floor, her stomach was burning and she could remember the poison coursing through at the site. 

“Kill you? No, my child. I’m just punishing my disobedient kin. Although you have caused me great dishonor, our blood must live on. You will marry, and bear us pureblood children. This is what you are meant to do.” 

She chuckled, “I’m nothing but a breeding horse huh…?” she muttered before rolling onto her knee’s, her limp body just barely being able to hold her upright. “If you never wanted me dead, why send out an assassination?”

“I have done no such thing.” 

“Liar!” Iiori glared at her father, “He bore your insignia! He bore those weapons your personal guards wear!” 

“Do not lie to me! I have done no such thing! To kill my own children would tear my soul to pieces.” he growled in anger, Iiori barely had time to duck out of the way of a fist aimed at her. “Petulant child, you run away from your punishment?”

“I deserve no punishment. I have done no wrongs but live my life.” She wriggled her arms, since starting to get her ass kicked, feeling was slowly coming back to her limbs. 

She tried pushing her legs to move but they wouldn’t listen, she gasped as she was caught by the throat, “You dishonor me, our family, our lineage and your mother. And you say you deserve no reprimanding? That, my daughter, is a lie.”

A fist made contact with her stomach, knocking the air out of her, her vision started getting black dots. The next moment she felt her body hit the floor several times. Her body ached and blood oozed from several cuts splintered wood pierced. 

“Oda Nobunage will bring destruction to this land, and then, it will be filled with nothing but peace. The Devil King will rule this land and we will flourish. And you, my child, will bear a pureblood heir to the Aire clan.”

Her head spun and she couldn’t tell where her father was. 

“Ieyasu isn’t the only one with a pureblood lineage. I will find another, and that will be done.” 

“And if I choose to not bear a child?” Iiori managed to breathe out, through her pain.

“If you decide to abolish your womb? Well, there’s always plan B.” his foot stepped on her side, she hissed in pain, “Lets hope we will not have to do this again, Iiorihime. I can’t say I enjoy it.”

Screaming could be heard. 

“What is that now…?” Her father cursed and stormed out of the room.

Iiori closed her eyes and let the pain ebb away. Her head spun and her abdomen screamed in pain, she curled in tighter, unable to stop the bleeding with her bound hands. She needed to escape. She wanted to move her hands but felt a wave of nausea come over her. Her vision started going black, body feeling light. 

“Ah…” she groaned as she fell into unconsciousness. 

\-----------

“Iiori…?”

“Hey…”

Iiori felt herself awaken as her torso was lifted into someone’s lap. Groggy, she stared, half dazed at the two men before her. 

“Masamune… Yukimura…?” she tried lifting an arm but winced in pain, “ah ch..”

“stay still.” Masamune said as Yukimura held her close, Masamune cut away her bonds. 

“Lady Iiori, what are you doing here? At Honno-ji?” Yukimura questioned as he lifted her into his arms.

“Why she was brought home, of course.” her fathers voice chilled her to her core, “Now, would you mind putting my daughter down?”

Iiori’s eyes fell upon her father, his arms crossed and she knew him better than that, he was prepared to fight these two at any moment. Masamune stepped forward, scoffing.

“What kind of father are you? Beating your defenseless daughter? I say she‘s safer with us than you.”

“What are… you two doing… here?” Iiori frowned, she was grateful, but confused.

“They came to kill Lord Nobunaga, I was his decoy of course, I feared that something like this would happen. “ he chuckled as he started walking forward.

“Ah, so that‘s it…” a man entered the room, two large scythes drawn, he looked… insane, his body slinking from side to side as he walked. 

“Akechi Mitsuhide!” Yukimura glared at the man.

“Mitsuhide…” Masamune growled .”You sure kept us waiting a long time…Where the hell is the old man the Devil King lounging around?”

“It seems, I am the one who has fallen for the trap.” the shadows covered his face but she could see the gleam in his eyes still, and a sickening smile on his face as the doors behind him slammed shut.

THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK THUNK

Iiori looked around as the sound of arrows hit the ceiling and surrounding walls. What was that about? Slowly, she could hear the sound of crackling, and then she could smell it. Fire.

“Hmph. So you’ve been forsakened.” Masamune chuckled.

Father growled, “Mitsuhide, whats the meaning of this?”

“Ah… it seems… I underestimated Kicho…” the man, Mitsuhide chuckled, insane. “nothing that concerns you, fool.” 

Iiori’s father jumped back just in time as Mitsuhide started swinging one of his scythes at him. 

“He’s crazy.” Masamune grunted, drawing his sword. “It seems the Devil King sought to destroy him, as well as get us killed here at Honno-ji.”

Iiori watched as the two men fought, Mitsuhide’s quick scythes giving her father trouble blocking with his dual swords, “Agh!” his shoulder was sliced into.

“Ah… father!” Iiori gasped. 

“You’re still going to call him father? After everything that’s happened?” Masamune growled, glaring at her. 

“Iiorihime…” Yukimura frowned.

She furrowed her eyebrows, he was her father. He hurt her. He would do it again. He would not think of her happiness. He would not care. Would he? He wasn’t the one who sent the assassin… he would never kill her… he was wrong. He was an idiot. He fought for Oda Nobunaga, the one man who has forsaken him now. What was he fighting for? The family…?

What family? He fought for us, for mother once. Then she died.  
He had fought for his kids lives, to protect us, he brought up his children the way he thought was right. He never hurt us, intentionally. He was always proud of souji. But then Souji left.  
So he fought harder for me, brought me up the way he thought was right, so I would understand. Away from fighting this time. Then I left and that left him with nothing. 

Now that Oda has turned his back on him, what does he have left? She frowned. She was sad, she pitied her father. 

“Yukimura… put me down.” Iiori held onto him as he hesitated to put her down.

Her legs held her weight weakly, her knee’s trembled and she used Yukimura as support.

“What are you going to do?” Yukimura frowned.

“I will handle my father… take care of Mitsuhide.” 

“You sure about that?” Masamune got into a fighting stance.

She nodded, digging into her shirt, “I’ll be fine.” she pulled out the little food pills, fumbling to take one out. “Just go, before this place burns us alive.” she placed two into her mouth and chewed them, releasing the contents before swallowing them down.

Within a few moments she felt energy start coursing through her, strengthening her body. 

“Fine with me, Yukimura,” Masamune grinned, “Don’t take too long.”

He nodded, “right.” Masamune was quick to engage the two men fighting, “what are those?”

“ninja tools, helps grant extended energy.” she explained briefly, standing away from Yukimura. 

She reached behind her and took ahold of one of her short swords, “Lets finish this quickly.”

She would finish things with her father. If she could not subdue him, she would have to kill him. She knew. He was far too gone in his ways to be changed drastically, but she would try.


	22. Allied Shadow- 22

Clash! Cring! Clink!

Sparks from their metal flew as they parried blows. Iiori constantly pushing him away or blocking his blows.

“Ahahahaha! You’ve trained well it seems, good!” her father swung low, Iiori jumped out of the way, blocking several attacks as she did so. 

“Father,” she glared, “defect from Oda! He will not prevail and you’re obviously not important to him!”

“This trap was not for me, Iiorihime, this trap was set for Mitsuhide…!” he jumped back from her parrying blows, “I will return to Oda, and we will serve him dutifully.”

“He has sacrificed you to kill Mitsuhide! How can you go back to him?!”

“I am honor bound, as are you, to serve him.”

“Please stop including me in on your pacts! I have not sworn loyalty to him.” she pointed a sword at him, “That was all you!”

“My word is for ALL of the Aire.”

“What are you fighting for? Can’t you see this is not the right path? You have strayed far!” 

Iiori twisted away from his dual swords, “The path I pave is not for me,” he breathed, panting, “it is for you and Souji, you idiots.”

She panted, the fire around them getting hotter by the second, “Souji and me? Father, please…!” she chuckled, “We left because each path you try and pave for us is NOT for us! It has always been for you! Or for the family!”

“It’s because you can’t be trusted to know what’s right for the family!”

“We’re your only kids, you have to trust us to make the proper choices!” 

They stared icily at each other, both sweating from the heat. 

BOOM! Iiori’s hair blew over her shoulders as the wall beyond her was blown open by Masamune and Yukimura’s fight with Mitsuhide. The fire grew to new life with the extra oxygen filling the building. 

“How can I trust you not to mess up your lives? Everything I’ve ever done was to protect you two, and all I get in return is to be snubbed off like I was the idiot.” 

“Everything you ever did for us was forceful and without our consent, we’re people, we make decisions, good and bad. We felt like by having our right to choose was taken away, we were suffocating, we weren’t living.” Iiori stood her ground as a piece of fiery debris fell by her, narrowly missing her foot. “We’re young still, we have our entire lives to learn and grow, and to further the family. We need a mentor, a father, to be there for us when we fall, not to hold us away from the world in fear we might break.”

A body flew back into the building, landing with several thuds away from her. She glanced at him at the corner of her eye, Yukimura. He jumped up and brandished his spears defensively as Mitsuhide jumped back into the fiery building. Iiori ducked out of the way from their battle and closer to her father. 

They stood and stared at each other, each mulling over their thoughts. 

“I want what’s best for you kids… and I’m scared to let go of that power I feel is mine to control. You kids are stubborn though…”

She gave a weak smile, “We get that from our father.”

“hn…” he sighed, “More like your mother.” 

“I do not wish to lose my father, to lose you, in this war. I want you there for when I actually do have kids, one day.” Iiori stepped closer to her father, their weapons down and low. “I know you weren’t the one who sent an assassin out on me. It was someone in Oda’s faction… will you still serve them, knowing they’ve tried killing your kids? Knowingly?”

“Masamune!” Kojuro entered, Iiori raised an eyebrow, when did he…? “ah, Iiorihime! When did you get back?”

“Another time, Kojuro.” Iiori nodded towards Masamune, he nodded. 

“…I will… defect from Oda.” Iiori quickly gazed back to her father, “On one condition.”

She frowned but waited for him to continue, “You must return home.” she opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. To refuse this would to send her father off to death. 

“I will come home every now and then.” she lifted a finger, “I do not want to be confined to that household as if it’s a prison, you hear?”

He nodded, “Fine. Bring your brother by some time as well will you? I… have to apologize.” he sighed. 

“Iiorihime!” Yukimura called, “We’re going after the Devil King, he awaits at Mount Azuchi!”

She nodded in acknowledgement, turning to her father, he looked conflicted, “We will be going to take Nobunaga down father. Please, return home and await for us.”

Without further ado, fear that he would suddenly decide to help Oda, she left, hurrying after Yukimura and Masamune. When she arrived outside the gates she stood agape at the amount of soldiers that waited. Their flags risen in honor and pride, Uesugi, Date, Takeda, Migawa, a handful of other northern armies and… hers. The Aire clan symbol she had raised.

“Is Souji here?” she asked as she came level to Masamune and Yukimura.

“No, the idiot had traveled to Takeda a couple days ago and put himself into a fever!” Masamune chuckled, “He’s resting there with old man Takeda.” 

“M’Lady!”   
“lady Iiorihime!” 

Two of her generals appeared before her, bowing and taking her hand. 

“We were afraid you had deserted us! We are so glad you returned!”   
“you are safe! How was Shikoku? Ah! You’re bleeding!”

Iiori grimaced as she held her bloodied abdomen, “hehe, yeah, someone kinda ripped open my stitches…”

“will you be okay?” Masamune raised an eyebrow, he too knew how it felt to reopen a wound. 

She nodded, “Yes. I’ll be fine.” she grinned, “Just who do you take me for?” she slipped on her metal visor, hiding her eyes but still showing her cocky smirk. 

“Then lets party!” 

In swift movements, the giant calvary of men moved towards Azuchi mountain. She stayed behind a tad, her generals insistent that she bandage herself up first before rushing into battle. She agreed that it‘d probably be best and had let one of them help wrap her wounds in clean bandages. Once secured she sent her corps ahead into the tree‘s while she called for Kai. It didn‘t take long for the bird to find her and it didn‘t take long for them to catch up to the heavy calvary. Patting Kai gently, she let go of him and allowed herself to land in a running pace next to Masamune. Sasuke appeared, and she found herself to be fond of the mans company for once. 

“You look like you just got dragged outta hell.” he snickered.

“Kinda happens when you face your father,” she chuckled right back.

“So? How did things go in Shikoku?”

“I’m unsure of the final outcome of things, I know that Motochika Chosokabe had agreed to help, Motonari though… he’s going to be hard to polish over, even for Keiji.” Iiori answered, thinking back to the pirate and her flamboyant friend. “Motochika will come…”

Sasuke smiled, “On first name basis already?”

“I’m sure if you spent several nights there doing nothing but drinking, you’d be on a first name basis too.” she tittered before glancing at Masamune, “Which way are we headed?”

“South, over the old mountains, it’s a tad reckless but this way we can get ahead of Oda’s forces returning to Mount Azuchi from Honno-ji. But even if we beat them there, it’ll be pointless if we get caught in the middle.”

Sasuke grinned, “Just leave that to me.” without another notice he veered off from the main force. 

“Ay,” Iiori agreed, “I’m going to scout ahead.” without another word she whistled for Kai and disappeared with him high into the sky. 

The pathway was clear to Azuchi mountain. Not a single enermy force to be dealt with. This was a fine night and she felt alive. Below she could feel all the energy of mens spirits rising, hyping up before battle. It was then she could hear Masamune’s signature conch horn sound and the mens voices raising over the thermals. She breathed in, deeply, savoring the energies that ignited her adrenaline. Her eyes opened and she could see Mount Azuchi in the distance.

“Devil King of the Sixth Heaven, you’re going down today.”

In the distance she could hear an explosion. Glancing off behind her, she could see smoke rising. Could that have been…?

“Sasuke?” she raised an eyebrow, had he taken in her tactics? What a goof…

Her gaze fell towards the horizon, daybreak would be in a couple hours, rising up from the east. She and Kai followed the army down towards the castle. She stared as the monstrous castle came into sight. There were absolutely no guards posted. Masamune and Yukimura had stopped in front of the main gates. She watched as a demolition soldier set his explosives at the gate, intent on blowing them open. It exploded and she watched as the smoke cleared, there appeared to be no damage dealt to the fortress. 

“Kai, fly me in on the other side.”

Kai veered low and she let go once they were close enough. She landed on top of the gates. She glanced around the courtyard and notice that no soldiers were posted anywhere. She gave a quick glance to Yukimura and Masamune, they watched her as she nodded and jumped into the courtyard. She appeared by the front gates. It was tightly bolted, it looked as if the bolts were melted… She knocked on the hardened wood, there was hardly any reverberating, it was stone solid. There was no way of opening it, not by herself at least. 

“Not even my explosives could get through here…” she frowned, it was far too dense for her explosives, they were mainly used on the battlefield to eliminate large enemy squads at once. Even if she used all of them it would do little good. “no wonder there’s no guards posted… this place is impenetrable…”

She jumped over the gate and landed next to Masamune and Yukimura.

“Well?” Masamune glanced at her.

“It’s impenetrable, the bastard knows that too… no wonder there’s no guards posted.” she replied, crossing her arms.

“There no way you unlock the gates from the inside??” Yukimura asked, bewildered.

She shook her head, “It’s impenetrable I said. The gates are molded shut, there’s no way I can get it open just by myself, it looks like the mechanism they use takes twenty men to pull open those gates…” she grunted, “My explosives would be completely useless.”

She glanced at Masamune and noticed he was shaking lightly, tightly holding onto his side, “Ah, Masamune!” 

“Lord Masamune!” Yukimura noticed his pain too, “Your injury from Nagashino?!”

Masamune stared at his hand as he raised it, shaking still, he clenched his fist, “I got bounced around a bit too much from the horse,” he gave a light chuckle in pain.

“You must get immediate attention!” Yukimura gaped.

“Loving it!” Masamune grinned, staring head on to the fortress.

Iiori frowned, “You sure?” vaguely she had brushed a hand over her abdomen where her freshly bandaged wound remained a constant annoyance.

“I’ve been use to pain since I was a brat,” he grinned, “The more important issue is how do we get inside this castle?” 

Iiori frowned, how were they going to get in? She could gather her ninja corps… she raised her head, a high pitched whistling ringing through the air. She turned around and watched just as four giant explosives sailed overhead, two hitting the main gates, the others falling among their men.

“Could it be…?!” she wondered aloud as the explosions whipped her hair off her shoulders.

“Shit! A new weapon from the Devil King?!” Masamune growled, bracing himself as the explosions hit around them.

“What incredible destructive power!” Yukimura grimaced. 

She watched as several more flew over the mountain, coming from the lake. A ship? Her heart thudded loudly, it was him! Motochika! No doubt!

She smiled, “Masamune! They’ve come!”

He chuckled, “Heh, looks like we’ve got ourselves some Western Allies…” more explosions hit around them and blasted a huge hole in the castle walls, “But he’s a pretty reckless bastard!” he grinned.

“Go on!” she smirked at the two men before disappearing off to her command. 

She appeared by her army, “time to charge in boys! Leave nothing behind you hear?! It is our job to wipe out all of the Oda and keep them off of General Yukimura Sanada and Lord Masamune! We will take down the Devil King!”

Around her she could hear the battle cries of a thousand men, following closely by the thundering footsteps of horses and men charging into the castle. She disappeared out of the way of the countless charging horses and appeared within range of her ninja corps. 

“M’Lady! Your orders?” several of her generals appeared, kneeling in front of her.

“Support Yukimura and Masamune as best you can, keep Oda’s forces off them! We must take this castle and defeat Oda. Use the all the explosives if you have to, there is no holding back! You hear?”

“Yes sir!” they bowed and disappeared to their individual ninja corps to lead them in. 

She turned, pulling down her metal visor to shield her eyes and ran into the fray of battling men. In the distance she could see the fiery power of Yukimura devastating the battlefield and Masamune’s lightning cut through squads of men. Oda’s evil coursed through the castle and she watched as Oda’s weaponries machinery set up a defensive screen against Motochika’s explosives. Horns sounded and she watched as even more men poured out of what seemed like nowhere. 

She pulled out her needles and jumped above the two generals, throwing hundreds of her needles down around them into the soldiers that blocked their path. Yukimura and Masamune noticed her, she landed on top of a broken wall, fingers raised, hundreds of tiny thin wires connected. 

“hurry and go get the devil King!” she yelled out to them just before pulling all the wires taught, explosions lit up the battlefield around them, clearing the way.

“Many thanks Lady Iiorihime!” Yukimura smiled, “Lord Masamune!”

“Aye, lets go Yukimura!”

Iiori watched as they made their way up the castle. She jumped out of the way, back flipping onto the ground as the spot she was on exploded. She watched as the smoke cleared a familiar face stood there, grinning at her. She glared but kept her face stoic, he may not see her eyes but she could see him just fine through her visor, slowly reaching for her short swords. ‘the assassin from Shikoku… the same bastard from that slaughterfield’

“Ey, long time no see princess.” the mans voice filtered through his mask. “How’s daddy been treating you?”

“You seem just as cheerful as ever…” she muttered, pulling her swords out, holding one in front of her defensively, “Come to get your ass kicked?”

“Come to finish a job I left undone,” he chuckled, holding up one of his mechanical claws, “Like the new upgrade? I had it done while thinking of you, with your gut cut open and the poison slowly killing you. I had hoped you’d stay alive.”

“Well,” she sneered, he got his wish didn’t he? “Come get me then so I can rip your throat open.”

He ran at her, she jumped back, blocking off one of his attacks, he was faster than she remembered! She grunted and blocked both of his hands with her swords. Her foot raised as kicked him away. He bounced back quickly, swiping his claws at her repeatedly. Ducking under one arm, she crouched low to the ground, swiveling on her heel as she hook one leg under him, tripping him up. He rolled over as he hit the ground, dodging her impaled swords. She rolled away from him as he shot out one set of his chains, she ripped out a kunai and lodged it into the ground in one of the chain holes. The chains she noted were completely remodilized, no longer just chain but each link sharpened into a deadly weapon on its own.

She dodged quickly, rolling on the ground away from him as he impaled the dirt with his other claw. She panted and watched a he ripped the kunai out of his chain, retracting it into its holster that was modeled into his claws wrists. He held up one claw, on the tip dangled one of her hair accessories, the little silver balls that hung from her hair pins. 

“So pretty, I think I’ll keep it as a memento.” he chuckled.

He jumped at her once more, with only one shortsword, she defended herself as best she could. She hated being on the defensive! She knocked him back, he quickly came at her again, she swiped her sword at him, he caught it with one claw, disregarding it she swung around and with one leg, kicked him in the side of his unguarded side. He skidded a few feet away, low chuckles came from him.

“Hah… hahaha… that’s great…!” he brought his body up, he was leaning almost impossibly far back, his arms hanging limply by his sides, “That feels amazing… c’mon now, don’t hold back…! I want to feel again…!!” he shot forward with surprising new speed at her.

“Fucking… creep!” she gasped as she just barely defended against his quick blows, he jumped into the air high above her, “shit!”

She pulled at the hidden blades on her forearms, they ripped through the cloth and bandages easily. She brought her arms up just in time to knock away a ton of shuriken and kunai, she braced herself as his claws made contact with each blade. He was almost on top of her, driving down all his weight and momentum into his attack.

Her feet skidded back and she felt herself lose grip, her body was thrown back against the ground, skidding against rocks and gravel painfully. Before she could even have time to finish rolling over, he moved in quickly and had her by the throat. Raising her off the ground, she gasped and clutched the sharp metal claws as they started slowly ripping through her skin. Blood was starting to slowly run down his claws.

“So pretty…” he chuckled, “I wish I could savor this moment but if you haven’t noticed there’s a war going on.” 

“Iiorihime!” 

She felt her body hit the ground and an explosion throw her further back. She coughed and gasped for air, holding her throat. She felt around and noticed only small cuts on the sides of her neck, the majority of her blood had come from her hands that gripped his claws…  
She glanced up to her savior.

“Father?!” she stared agape at him, “What are you… doing here?!”

“humph. You don’t think I was going to let my only daughter run off into a war against the Devil king himself did you?” he brandished his dual swords, glaring at the assassin that was pulling himself off the ground, “Stay away from my daughter you impertinent fool!”

“Ahh… Master Aire. How good to see you again sir.” the man sauntered forward, “Come to help out have you?” he chuckled, “I suppose not, looks like you’ve switched sides…!” 

The two clashed weapons, “And I was so looking forward to bring you your daughters head!”

“Damnable ninja…! Don’t think you’re going to be touching her anytime soon!” 

The two moved quickly against each other. Their metal sending sparks at each blow. Iiori pulled herself up and off the ground, she glared at the man. She pulled out her needles and ran forward, jumping high above them.

“DAD, move!” she warned just as she threw the needles, they lodged into the ninjas armor and the surrounding area.

“that tricks not gonna work on me!” he bellowed, swiping his claws at the tiny wires, she quickly pulled them taught and the remaining needles exploded.

She landed and watched as the smoke rose and slowly fell around them. He was still alive… but where…?

“Iiorii watch out!” She turned around and gasped as blood spurted out in front of her. 

Her father stood there, facing her, a trickle of blood trailing down his chin. “I-Iiorih-hime…” He fell and she watched as a metallic claw retracted out of his back, a trail of blood following it. 

“F-father…” she stared at his body, blood flowing out of his back and slowly coating his clothes and armor. She knelt down and laid a shaky hand on his shoulder, “Father…?” 

He didn’t respond to her voice, he didn’t even move or breathe… she shook. No… 

“Pity… it would have been so lovely if it had reached you and pulled out your intestines…” 

She bit her lip painfully and watched as the assassin stepped closer, the dust and smoke clearing low to the ground. His once heavily armored body was now cracked or missing armor in places, one claw was broken but the other was bloodied… The soldiers around them in their own battle, none seemed to interfere with their battle. She could only guess why. Who would want to get between two powerhouse ninjas going at it?   
She gripped her hidden blades and stepped over her father. There was no way she was letting this man go peacefully… it was one thing to go after her, it was something completely different when this happens…

“Ah, yes, you look angry. Yes, that’s it. Now we’re talking!” he laughed, raising his claws. 

She ran at him, flash stepping until she was close. Her blades getting deflected at each blow, but she didn’t stop. She swung hard and they met in the middle, sparks flying at the grinding of their metal. They both pushed off and landed several feet away from the other. Before she could rush him again he let both chains out and started whipping them at her. She ducked and coiled away from each one, trying to do her best not to get cut by them. She jumped away from one, it curved deadly towards her, she winced as the last segment cut her cheek. No time to react to it, she lifted one of her blades, catching one of his whips. 

“gotcha!” he chuckled madly as he jerked her towards him, her blade snagged in his chains.

“Ah!” she gasped in pain as her arm was jerked forward by his chain, it was getting retracted into its holster. 

She dug her heels into the ground, pulling on her arm to try and stay away from him, using her free hand to block the other whip that kept lashing out at her. It was no use, he was pulling her in and she wasn’t getting anywhere!

“You’re in my way!” 

Iiori froze as she heard the familiar voice, faltering she lost her footing and felt her body fly towards the man. Bracing herself she barely blocked the mans one claw, her blade snapped and his other hand came up, whipping past her face, she grimaced as she jumped away, her visor flying off into the sky. A cut across her eyebrow dripped blood into her eye.

“Bastard!” Motochika whipped by her, brandishing his weapon at the ninja, catching the man by surprise, he was knocked into the wall. Motochika straightened, grinning over his shoulder, “Sorry I’m late!”

Iiori sighed and with a smile she nodded, “You’re ever so fashionably late it seems.” she wiped away the blood and walked forward, grabbing her one shortsword that had been lodged in the ground earlier. 

“Tch…” the man winced, holding his side, blood trickled through his fingers, dripping onto the ground. “This… isn’t over!” he got up, pulling out a kunai.

Iiori glared at him, Motochika braced himself. Before the ninja could run forward, Iiori threw her blade up once, getting a feel for it, just as the man started running forward, intent on having his kill, she caught her blade and threw it at him. 

He coughed, choking on blood. Frozen still, he stared at the two devils in front of him. That bitch…! He seethed, shakily one hand reached up, to his neck, blood gushing from his wound. Before he could find the blade, he felt the loss of his limbs, falling face forward into the ground. His blood spilled out about him. 

Iiori stared as his life blood drained out of him. “That’s for my father…” 

Motochika swung his weapon out, hacking away several soldiers that had seen this as their chance to attack. Iiori gripped her one remaining hidden blade, cutting down several other who got the same idea. 

“I’m glad to see you’re safe.” Motochika swung around her, sending out a wave of flames at a squad of soldiers.

Iiori threw out several needles, they exploded on contact, “What took you so long?” 

He turned to her, “These mountains aren’t the easiest to get over by ship.” He suddenly grabbed her, pulling her body close as he threw his anchor about on it’s chain, cutting down more enemies.

A wave of darkness washed over the castle grounds and wind picked everything not braced up into the air. Iiori felt herself being held closer to Motochika until the winds died down. She took in a deep breath, he smelt of wood and sea, and sighed in relief as it stopped, she looked up to Motochika, he smiled down at her. A familiar scream echoed in the air and they both looked up into the air. High above them, Masamune and Yukimura were thrown into the sky, blasted away by the Devil King.

“Masamune! Yukimura!” she yelled at them.

Just as she thought they would die, she saw their aura’s intensify ten-fold, she could almost see the vision of a blue dragon, and a red tiger as they came crashing down upon the castle, an explosion sent her flying back into Motochika, his feet slipping against the ground from the blast wave. She wrapped her arms around him as another blast sent them flying through the air. They hit ground, Motochika quick to braced himself against the tremendous force. Iiori winced momentarily, eyes clamped shut against the debris. 

Grunting, the two of them opened their eyes and Motochika released his tight grip on Iiori enough for her to look about. The entire castle had been destroyed, it still stood in weak shambles but the majority of it was gone. 

The sun was rising over the mountains, casting the land in magnificent bright colors, the sky a clear heavenly blue. No birds chirped, and no hawks patrolled the sky. There was no smoke rising from Azuchi castle and everything felt… clear. The vile that had suffocated everything was… gone. 

“It’s… over then…?” she breathed, the presence of Oda’s darkness… it was gone. Completely. She broke out into a giant smile, “It’s over!” she jumped on Motochika, wrapping her arms around his neck happily. 

He laughed, “Yes! It is…” he held her close against his chest, her feet off the ground, “Iiori?”

She let go of him gently, still smiling she looked down to him, “Yes Motochi-” ah. Her lips were covered by his own. Surprised but not against it, she smiled against him, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely and leaning into the kiss. 

He smelt of sweat, spice and wood, his muscled body fitting against her, his strong arms wrapped around her legs and waist, keeping her off the ground and pressed into him as if she was his only. Her heart leapt at the thought and she agreed with it. If she was his only, she’d have no problem with that. She’d give up everything if it meant being with him, like this, all the time. 

They slowly broke away and breathed heavily, Motochika still kept her in his arms, he looking longingly into her eyes, “Can I take you home now?”

She chuckled, “as much as I’d love it if you did…” she sighed, fingers gently playing with his hair, “I have to finish some things still.”

He gave a low growl, gently placing her down but not letting her go, “you didn’t have enough time to do that…?”

She shook her head, “Plans tend to go astray when you get kidnapped by your own father.” 

“Wait, what?” he looked at her incredulously. 

She laughed, “It’s fine, really... I just need to break the news to everyone and visit my brother back in the land of Kai.”

“Then let me accompany you.”

She thought about it and looked at him tenderly, “I’d love it if you accompanied me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale of the Season 1 timeline? Next chapter will 'wrap up' Iiori's shortcomings and, ahem... lemon. Look at me dishing out old age idioms.


	23. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraps up everything like a broken fucked up burrito. Also, **Lemon warning**. Lemon means it's technically 18+ because they get it on. idk these were commonplace so feel free to skip everything past the gaping TW. Also, don't judge me too harshly for the way I've depicted it. I was... _young_.

“Iiorihime!” Souji grinned as he took his sister in a hug. “You look hellish!”

Iiori scoffed and pushed the brute away, “why do I bother showing so much concern over your dumb ass if you’re only going to insult me??” 

“Ah, you should know me by now sis! I don’t mean anything by it!” he scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

Iiori sighed and crossed her arms, “I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried I’d have to say goodbye to you too.”

“heh? Whaddya mean ‘too’? Who died?” he frowned.

“Souji…” Iiori’s eyes softened, her arms uncrossing, “Souji… dad… died.”

“What?” he blinked for a second before frowning, staring hard at his sister, “Was it… you?”

“No.” she shook her head. “Dad defected from Oda back at Honno-ji Temple… but while in the midst of battle, he returned…” she let the memories play over, his weak voice saying her name one last time, “He died protecting me.”

Souji took a step back, Iiori watched as he sucked in a breathe, turning around, running a hand through his hair, he walked to the other side of the room, let the breathe out… “ARGGHHH!” Iiori flinched as he punched the wall, the impact splintering the wood, “that bastard!” 

Iiori watched as he continued to beat the wall, throwing out a string of curses with each punch. She waited until he calmed down, she could feel Motochika’s presence getting aggravated outside where she had asked him to wait. 

Finally Souji stopped punching the wall, leaning against it, his knuckles starting to bruise and bleed, she sighed, “I’m disbanding my army and leaving to Shikoku, brother. I recommend that you go home and see what’s going on in our land.”

“So that’s it…?” he asked as Iiori turned to leave, “You’re just going to leave all these burdens on my shoulders?”

She turned slightly to look at him, “You’re the eldest, brother, it’s in your blood to lead the Aire clan. I never said you had to become general and do what dad did but go home and figure things out. Fire everyone if you want or rise up in arms, give the land to the Date, I don’t care.” she turned away once more, “…just don’t make the same mistakes I have.”

“…right.”

“…Take care, Souji.”

She left the room only to find Motochika awkwardly close to her bossom. He straightened quickly and smiled. She frowned and closed the door.

“Eavesdrpping?” she crossed her arms.

“I was worried,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“He’s my brother, not an assassin.” she walked by him, heading to the front gates. She had already paid her respects to Yukimura and Shingen, passed some small words between Sasuke and Kasuga. 

“Sure you don’t want to stay? Your brother sounds like he’ll need the help…”

She shook her head, “He’ll be fine. He may not seem like it but he’s got the drive to be the family’s leader.” 

They exited the main compound and almost immediately her generals were there in front of her, waiting for her orders. She frowned slightly, this was the time, she supposed.

“M’lady, we’re all ready to head out anytime you are.” 

“About that…” she scratched the bridge of her nose nervously.

“Yes, M’Lady?”

“uh…” she stared at them as they all waited for her next words, all eager to do as she bidded. 

“Oh sweet Devils Iiori, spit it out!” Motochika sighed, rubbing his head.

She stomped on his foot with her heel, not turning to face him, “I’m getting to it, damnable man…!” she hissed. 

“M’Lady?”

“General?”

“Okay, okay…” she raised a hand, “As of today, I am disbanding this army.”

A chorus of confused ‘what’s rung out amongst the army, a confused chatter of voices looking between each other. 

“B-But… M’lady! Why??”

“Where will we go?” a voice rang out from the army.

“I’m not going to beat around the bushes with this, you’ve all known me for more than four years, am I right?” there was a selection of nods, “then I feel I have the right to say this bluntly.” she breathed, “I never wanted to become the General of Odawara and I’m not fit to be a Warlord, it’s not that I can’t do it… I don’t want to be a warlord, I don’t have a vision of the future for these lands, I don’t care to become the ruler and I don’t want to have to constantly be fighting against people I’ve once known as my friends, war companions or other.”

She looked upon her men, men that had fought in her name, “I understand if you hate me for leaving like this, but trust me when I say it’s for the better.” she crossed her arms, “Go home to your families, your kids, find employment with another Lord… help rebuild Odawara if you wish, but this army is disbanded.”

She turned to Motochika and he nodded in approval, she didn’t feel right about this. As she walked away, she felt a tinge of sadness. An arm rested on her shoulders, she looked and found Motochika smiling. 

“It’ll be fine, they’re strong, loyal men.” 

She hoped he was right. She didn’t feel right about this. 

They came to the stalls where they had left their horses, they would ride until they got to the lakes once more, there Motochika had his ships waiting. 

“M’Lady!” a general from her ninja corps appeared.

“I told you, I’m not-”

“We know. But please, let us follow you and serve you wherever you go!” he bowed, “We’ve known you ever since Master Kotaro brought you in as a girl! Our loyalty knows no one other! We will be lost without your command… please.” his head touched the ground. 

Beyond him, his corps group were also bowing, just as low. The scrape of people kneeling sounding out, their sweat and blood that undoubtedly still coated their foreheads sticking to the sandy ground. She frowned and glanced at Motochika, he simply grinned. 

“I told you they were strong, loyal men.” 

“Ninja’s and pirates huh…?” she smiled, amused. “What a beautiful combination.”

“Beautiful indeed.” 

She turned to her men, “Very well… Get your corps ready to go, we’re heading south to Shikoku.”

“Yes M’Lady! Thank you!”

\--------------------

**TW: The following content contains depictions of a sexual nature, Intended for a mature audience.**

\--------------------

Her body was pressed up against the wall, her legs wrapped tightly around the pirates waist. Her mouth enraptured by his, both fighting for the dominant role. Iiori was losing, badly and he knew it. A digit was slipped in and she gasped. 

“ouch!” she growled at him.

“Then let me lead like I want to, I know you like fighting but this is one battle you have no experience in…” he trailed a set of kisses down her jaw line, she sighed heavenly, stretching her neck out so he could get more area. 

“Well…” she breathed, “you know me… I hate relinquishing control.” she shivered as he removed the digit. 

His mouth worked down to her collarbone, she shivered pleasantly as he sucked and kissed the area. “So will you let me lead this dance?” he asked as he gazed at her, she remained quiet, he gave a low growl, pushing a leg between her thighs, his knee rubbing her over and over, she squeaked, cheeks flushing red.

“okay! You win!” she gasped, biting her lip, he chuckled and she pouted. 

“That wasn’t hard, was it?” He easily lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist once more, “Now, I’ll make you a woman the way a devil of the Sea does it.” he said huskily as he sauntered over to the elevated bed. 

She blushed, her cheeks an embarrassing ting of red as she was placed down at the edge. She was intensely aware of her very being. Was her hair okay, was she suppose to take it down? Did he prefer it up? She hadn’t fully healed from her battles yet, did he care? Would he be gentle? Were her boobs big enough? What if he didn’t like them? Should she undress or would he…? 

She gulped, her mind filing with every other thought. Though she was adamant earlier about being in control, it was mainly because she didn’t know what to expect and it scared her. Though she was a woman, she had never thought to lie in bed with a man, it had never been an important matter in her life. No one had made her react like this man, in front of her did.

“Hey,” his voice slid over her, tugging her out of her thoughts, “Don’t look so worried.” he smiled, placing his forehead on hers, “just focus on me.” he gently pressed his lips to hers, “and,” again his sweet lips kissed hers, “my” kiss, “hands,” kiss, his hands gently slid over her hips, “and” kiss, “my body.”

She shivered in excitement, his voice was exhilarating, his hands gentle and sweeping over her body. Her skin shivered and his strokes made her hairs stand on end in waves, coming from her back, rolling over her sides, over her breasts to her nipples, swirling over her arms and then faded and started again. Their clothes hadn’t even come off yet and she felt exposed. 

His breathe tickled her skin, as he moved down her body, hands gently lifting her shirt just past her stomach, not yet revealing her breasts. He laid his lips against her skin and she felt warm, it wasn’t as exhilarating as she had expected but it was nice. He trailed slowly upwards, hands holding her close. 

“I want you…” he laid a gentle kiss in the middle of her ribcage, “to tell me…” he lifted her shirt a little higher, laying a kiss just between her breasts, “how everything feels.”

“hah?” she breathed, unaware she had been holding her breath at all.

He chuckled, gazing at her, “it’s okay to breathe too, y’know? Don’t need you passing out in the middle.” his hands gently enraptured her face, thumbs brushing her cheeks, “breathe,” he smiled as she did so, she laughed nervously, amused by herself, he dipped forward, gently laying a kiss upon her lips. 

She leaned in, enjoying the taste of him. He pulled away, much to her disappointment, and pulled off his armor that hung across his chest and his coat, then his gloves and neck plates last. Iiori took in his muscled form, every inch was toned and his build looked heavy, but she knew better, the man was agile even with his weight. But that fact didn’t mean he wasn’t an intimidating site, towering over her in his nude. 

“Come here,” he held out his hand, she obliged his request, taking it and allowing herself to be entrapped in his arms, her knees felt weak around this man, she was glad he was holding her so close, otherwise she might have fallen right then.

His hand cupped her chin, leading her mouth to his. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, very aware of a muscled body, now unhindered by clothes pressed through her thin garments. His tongue lapped at her bottom lip and she hesitated, warily she allowed her mouth to open for him and unlike before, when they were wrestling for dominance, she let him take control. Her arms found their way around his neck. He smiled and forced their kiss to stop as he sat down on the bed, taking her onto his lap, her legs spread on either side of him. 

“Did you know…?’ his hands played with the hem of her shirt that ran down from around her neck, down to her waist, fingers brushing over the sides of her breasts and down her ribs, “that your clothes drive me nuts almost always?”

She raised an eyebrow, “I wasn’t aware of this,” 

He continued playing with it, fingers always brushing over her breasts, tantalizing close, “damnable woman, I’d always think. Showing off her body like that, full aware that she could and I couldn’t do anything about it.”

She smiled, “what about my clothes that drove you nuts? The thighs? My back?”

He grinned, “The side boob.”

She flushed, “w-what…?”

“when you move a certain way, there’s always a nice flash of side boob.” he chuckled, fingers becoming more friendly at her breasts, stroking their sides playfully.

She breathed as the flutters of excitement pulsed through her, “and… would you like that to change in the future?” 

He shrugged, “It’s completely up to you, frankly I don’t mind the side boob flashes. Makes the day entertaining.” he gently folded the material inwards, revealing her breasts, thumbs stroking over her perked nipples. “And on chilly days, these girls would peak out nicely,” he leaned in, she froze momentarily as his mouth enraptured one, his tongue sweeping around it once.

“Mmn…!” she breathed as the sensations flooded through her. 

“Very sensitive…” he murmured, lovingly rubbing the nipple.

“what?” she asked, having missed the comment. 

“it’s nothing,” he purred as he took the other in his mouth.

She breathed shakily as a mewl escaped her lips, one hand left her breast to move to the middle of her back, keeping her pressed close to him. He sucked harder this time, she gasped gently, her back arching in the slightest. 

“Very sensitive…” he chuckled to himself before moving his hands down to the hem and lifting her shirt up and over her head. 

Her body pressed against him, he captured her mouth once more, one hand pressed in the small of her back, the other gently laid on one breast, softly flicking the nipple every so often. She mewled into him, giving into his demands right away for dominance. He rolled them over, never breaking contact as they did so, Iiori’s hands moved into his hair, holding him close and stroking his skin, his ear every so often. His hands tugged at the ties at her hips, where they revealed her thighs. Easily they slipped away but he didn’t tug them off just yet. His fingers played with the skin there, sending tantalizing tingles and shivers up and down her body. The closer he got to her, the more ticklish she got. One hand roamed over her hip, to the curve of her ass and down her thigh , and again back up. She breathed shakily as he left her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck, suckling on the sensitive skin and trailing to her breasts. He didn’t stop there though, his hands gently tugged away her pants, the only thing hiding her womanhood. He was down below now, his kisses trailing over her hips, he lifted one leg and laid soft kisses on her inner thigh.

“Ah…” she trembled, the ticklish flesh and the sensation of being so exposed sent a thrilling adrenaline through her. 

“It’s good to know I’m making you so happy…” he laid another kiss on her thigh, “you’re just glistening.”

She blushed, she didn’t need to be told how wet she was! She knew that much, “Don’t…!” she paused as he licked up her thigh, “ah… don’t tell me what I already know.” 

He grinned at her, “Well, I didn’t know that.” He stroked her thigh, gazing up to her, “I told you to tell me how everything felt, didn’t I?”

“It’s hard to tell you how I feel when everything’s so new!” 

He smiled, “well, we’re fixing that then.”

He came up to her, fixing his lips on hers, hungrier than ever. He pulled her onto his lap again and she froze, startled at the new foreign member that pressed against her stomach. 

“See how your virginess makes me?” Motochika chuckled, “It’s just me there.”

“I-I know that…!” he kissed her, “damnable pirate…”

He playfully bit her lip, she gasped lightly, “hmm,” he smiled mischievously.

“A-Ahh!” she flushed brightly as he pinched a nipple, “M-Motochika!” 

“No wonder you like fighting…” he chuckled as he leaned her back, lifting her leg he laid a kiss there on her inner thigh.

“W-what do you m-” he gently bit her there too, “mmmn-!”

“you’re a masochist.” he licked the bite mark that sent fire burning through to her core. 

“I am not!” she blushed furiously, taking her leg back.

“Your body says otherwise,” he smiled as his hand slipped between her legs, surprising her thoroughly, “You’ve completely dripped through, Iiori…” Motochika slipped a digit in easily.

“Mmn-!” she clamped her eyes shut as she felt another slip in, accompanying his first. 

His fingers rubbed her opening, she gasped and let out a mewl of content. He smiled tenderly as he watch the effects he had on her. He slipped them further in, rubbing her thoroughly, his hand was getting soaked and his member throbbed incessantly. Taking no more, he slipped out and watched as surprise, and disappointment flashed over her features. Without any words he lead her further onto the bed till he sat against the giant, square pillows that adorned it. He pulled her close and hungrily kissed her, one hand holding her close, the other working on freeing his pained member. His tongue invaded her mouth, lapping over her tongue and pulling it into the fray between them, she was quick to learn on how to use her mouth. His hands found her hips and she leaned away, panting for air as he did. It was then she noticed his rock hard member between them. She stared, startled. 

“nice and easy now…” he guided her over him, “we’ll go at your pace…” he breathed, painfully waiting as his head prodded her opening. 

Iiori’s heart beat accelerated when she took note of how large he was, not only that but long. She was to… be on top? Her pace…. She swallowed hard, this is about the most control she’s had since starting. Nodding numbly, she braced herself over Motochika, He held himself steady, his member prodding her wet, slicked up opening. Slowly, she felt as he entered her easily at first, pushing past her walls and fitting into her painfully. She breathed out and felt as she hit the hilt of him, Motochika groaned. His hands rested on her hips, gently gripping her, as if to get a hold of himself so he didn‘t lose control.

“Not so bad, is it?” he grinned, his heart rate increasing as he gazed at her beauty. 

She waited until the pain ebbed away, “hah…” she leaned into his shoulder, “It hurt a bit more than I wanted it to.” she chuckled honestly 

“Well, the hard parts over…” he replied as he bucked his hips gently, furthering himself into her.

“Ah…!” she trembled as the pain came back. “tch… that hurts.” 

“still?”

“Give me a moment, dummy…” she chuckled.

Slowly, she raised herself up, his member slid out of her part way and she gave a low mewl as she lowered herself back onto it. Again she did it, a tad faster this time, getting use to the proper rhythm. Motochika’s hands never left her hips, helping to raise her and feel the rhythm increase. She had started slow, feeling the pain slowly ebbing away. Their pace picked up, and Iiori could feel him rubbing up inside her, the wet shlick of their sexes rubbing together echoed with her mewls of pleasure and his grunts of ecstasy. She leaned into his shoulder again, starting to feel the uttermost pleasures of having him in her, she panted and held on as he drove himself into her again and again. 

“Ah…! Motochika!” she moaned, feeling the rhythm of her hips meet his, as if they moved accordingly on their own. 

He gripped her tightly to him, burrying his face in the nape of her neck, “ah… hah…!” he groaned.

“Hahn…!” she moaned as he drove into her harder than before. 

Motochika felt his desire soar higher, his need greater. He rolled her onto her back, taking her hips and driving himself harder into her. His adrenaline fueled through him and his cock throbbed in joy with each thrust of his hips.  
Iiori moaned in pleasure and surprise as she lost the lead. Motochika took over and started driving himself harder into her woman. His cock rubbed her everywhere, hitting areas of ecstasy that his fingers had not reached. She panted as she felt a building sensation inside her growing faster. 

Again…

Again..

More…

Just like that…!

“Ahn…! Aha…!” she moaned as she hit her climax, her walls closing tighter around his cock that continued to pump into her. 

“Hn…!” he thrusted into her several more times, each a bit longer than the last. “hah…” he panted, breathing in their scents as he slipped out.

Exhausted, she curled into his hot, sweat covered body. He laid there, brushing strand of hair away from her face. She smiled at him and she leaned up to meet his kiss. One hand stroked her side, gently rubbing her up and down. 

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it’d be…” she murmured, staring at into his one eye. 

“I told you to trust me, didn’t I?” he stroked her cheek. 

“Mm…” she nodded, vaguely aware of his stroking hand, a thought occurred to her, “…what’s for breakfast?”

“Anything you want.”

“I think I love you.” 

He smacked her ass, “and I you.” 

“Damnable pirate…” 

He placed a kiss against her temple, “Damnable ninja…”

\-------------  
(2011-2013) A/N:

Oh, wow… 4 ½ pages of their scene! Lmao I had… expected that to be a bit longer actually. I didn’t want to write a regular ‘ok, lets have sex! ‘rips clothes off and dominates’’ lemon, it just doesn’t seem… right. Seems like rape. You ever have sex where there’s no talking? Like, pretty well nothing at ALL? It’s awkward… and Iiori and Motochika? Both pretty dominate, talkative people. Then have sex with no little jabs? Taunts? Embarrassing moments with no retaliation or denfences? I don’t think so. In future sexy times, Iiori will most likely get much braver and take the dominant role, but for their first time? Of course she’s going to be reserved and nervous with no clue whats going on with her reactions, she’s a virgin.


End file.
